The Finding of Five
by becca.fisk
Summary: It has been three years since the aliens left earth and a new group of rebels who go by the name of the 'Blue Lotus' plan to disturb the peace on Cnyth; must the Ikisatashi brothers call upon their mew friends to win this war? First story on FanFic :D
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1:~Prologue **

The Ikisatashi brothers ship landed on Cnyth after their long-awaited arrival to meet a small crowd of people waiting for them in the cold harsh snow hoping that they bring good news after there absence over the past year.

As the three brothers stepped off the ship they announced that earth was no longer of need to the Cyniclons and that Deep Blue had used them to gain power, shocked to here this the small crowd began to worry but were soon distracted by the box that the oldest brother 'Pai' had brought forward.

It was made of smooth dark wood and had a golden padlock on the front of it, as well as a peculiar blue glow that was coming from the sides. Pai opened the box to reveal as small blue orb that was glowing brightly, the orb slowly floated into his other had so he could easily present it to everyone;

"_This is Mew Aqua_" he explained

"_We retrieved this with the __help of a group of girls on Earth who call themselves Tokyo Mew Mew, thanks to them we were able to defeat Deep Blue and obtain this magical element that will heal our planet!_". The other Cyniclons gasped not knowing if this was too good to be true.

Kisshu and Taruto stepped forward with Pai so that they were all in the middle of the group, they all rested one had over the Mew Aqua and exclaimed "_This is the start of a new age!_" and pushed the Mew Aqua into the ground.

Suddenly a blinding blue light emitted from the ground and everyone had to shield their eyes; after the light had subsided the Cyniclons saw that their once dead planet was now teeming with life as they looked over the vast grassy plains, wondrous oceans dotted with small Islands, Majestic Mountains and dense forests full of life.

But in front of Pai, Kisshu and Taruto stood an intricate stone statue with carvings of the Irimote Wildcat, the Blue Lorikeet, the Finless Porpoise, the Golden Lion Tamarin and the Grey Wolf; it was about 4 ft tall and placed on top of it was a magnificent diamond that was surrounded by five small sceptres each one being one of the Mews colours. But at the top of each sceptre there was a small heart-shaped gap that seemed to be missing something; but the aliens did not register such things.

The small crowd surrounding the brothers let out cheers and the rest of the Ikisatashi family ran over to hug the boys overwhelmed with the joy that they had brought to them all. After the cheers had dead down Kisshu declared that

"_This shall be the capital city of Cnyth and that this statue shall be known in honour of the Tokyo Mew Mews how have aided in saving this planet_!" more cheers erupted as more Cyniclons began to come to emerge from underground and the brothers were hailed heroes.

Everyone on the Planet rejoiced, all but one, he had watched the brothers return and claim that Deep Blue was to be hated not followed but how could this be true, how could they be deemed heroes if they were traitors to Deep Blue, how could everyone love them without being traitors as well? He stormed off into the forest in a rage not noticed by anyone else. He walked deeper and deeper furious that everyone could betray their god so easily, Earth belonged to the Cyniclons and it still should!

From behind him he heard an evil voice saying "I agree with you Hotaru, why don't you join me we can take over Earth together...", the Cyniclon spun round wielding his sword to see a dark cave opening almost fully concealed by a large leaf coming from a nearby bush.

"_Who's there?_" Hotaru questioned...no answer...

"_I heard you I know your there_" he claimed his voice holding a hint of fear.

"_If you know I'm here then why don't you come and find__ me?"_

the voice asked and with that Hotaru slowly began to stepped into the cave and make his way deeper into the darkness and as he began to see light again he tightened his grip on his sword. Once he reached the middle of the cave he saw a misty blue cloud floating in the air, Hotaru gulped know that no one could here him if something were to happen.

"_Ahh Hotaru I see that you still have your faith in me...I am Deep_ _Blue__"_...

**Hey Guys so this is the first story I have ever written on the site and this is also my first chapter but it is a prologue so its shorter than I would usually make my chapters. Its summer right now and I currently have a broken wrist -thanks to a fall off a boat onto a dock *quite embarrassing I might say*- so I am going to try to be uploading new chapters every day but some days it could take me longer. I am planning to make this a trilogy - that is if anyone will actually read my story- please tell me what you think of this first chapter review/favourite/follow whatever you guys wanna do :p thanks  
**


	2. Connection Problems

**Before I write this I am going to say that writing that begins and ends with a '~' means that this is someone's thoughts. The speech is also written in italic to help make it easier to read.** **~Enjoy**

**Chapter 2:~Connection Problems**

***3 years later on Earth***

Another loud crash came from the main room of the cafe as Lettuce had slipped over the wet floor that Ichigo had just cleaned again for the second time that day, _"Sorry" _Lettuce mumbled after being completely embarrassed for a second time that day.

_"How many plates is than now" _Mint ask raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her face

_"Only"_Ichigo began to count on her fingers_ "4..5..7? Seven I think?"_

_"Don't worry Lettuce, Pudding had broken eight today Na No Da!" Pudding giggled while running away from Ryou who was trying to get her down from her sugar high._

_"Will she ever grow up?"_ Zakuro asked in that emotionless voice as she came out of the kitchen.

_"I don't think so" _Lettuce stated

_"Oh Ichigo!"_

_"Yes Mint?" _Ichigo asked her starting to get really annoyed at this point.

_"Table seven is waiting"_Mint motioned over to the impatient looking customers.

_"Then why don't you go serve them?"_

_"I would but I'm on my tea break"_Mint continued to sip at her tea.

_"Your always on your tea break!"_ Ichigo yelled at Mint as she walked over to the table a fake smile plastered on her face.

Yes the café and the girls were the same as they had always been, same overly pink and girly building, same grumpy boss, same nice and kind scientist/baker over all the only thing that had really changed a lot was the girls' age and appearance.

Pudding was now 11, her hair was longer than before and she had let it down only occasionally put it into to braids unlike the many she had before, her face had matured am bit more but she still had that childish spark in her eyes and in her personality.

Zakuro was now 18 but she still looked and acted pretty much the same though her stern façade seemed to have fallen and all round she was a much friendlier person.

Mint was now 16, she put her hair up in only one bun now and the rest still fell to her face, her body was still slim - as she was a dancer - but she seemed to be a little curvier now. Her face had matured like the others but she still had the same general attitude towards everything, I don't think that could ever change.

Lettuce was also 16, and had become a beautiful young woman even more so than Zakuro in the eyes of some. She let her hair flow freely down her back in beautiful green waves and her face had matured but she stilled looked like the sweet kind girl that everyone knew hair as.

Ichigo was 16 as well, her hair was now longer so she would normally let it down, she had ditched the ribbons years ago, her face had matured with her lips becoming fuller and her features more distinguished. Her body now showed off curves that others would kill for but she was still the same kind brave girl that she had been before, minus the crying.

The girls managed to get through the rest of the day without any more broken plates or sugar rushes for pudding, Ichigo went to put out the closed sign as the last of the customers left.

_"Phew, why is this place always so busy?"_ Ichigo asked as she walked back through the door and closed.

_"I don't know, the service here sucks"_ Ryou stated calmly with the slight raise of an eyebrow and a hidden smirk.

_"Why you, how dare you even start insulting me again!Do you even realise what I go through for you..."_ The other girls began to talk with each other again used to these kind of arguments between Ryou and Ichigo and they always ended in the same way; a smug looking Ryou and a really angry-looking Ichigo.

However this time it was going to end a little differently. Keiichiro came up through the door to the basement with a worried look on his face.

_"Ryou, girls come down here quickly"_ and he fled back downstairs.

The others followed him to the basement and waited for him to explain his concerns.

_"Well you see, recently we have picked up signal from out of the Earth's atmosphere, we believe that whatever is sending the signal is trying to contact us_" Keiichiro explained.

Ichigo's mind suddenly flicked to memories of a certain green haired alien but she soon shook them from her thoughts, why would she be thinking about him?

"_We are not sure if the signals are coming from our alien allies, the Cyniclons, as we haven't had contact with them since they left"_

_~Oh yeah, that's why I'm thinking about him~_

_"So what do you want us to do?" _Mint asked.

_"Well we just want you girls to be on the look out for any alien activities like space ships stuff like that" _Ryou said.

_"OK" _The girls all nodded and agreed.

Everyone headed upstairs to go and get changed so that they could leave but just before Ichigo could make it through the door Ryou called up to her.

_"Don't forget to finish sweeping those floors before you leave!"_

Ichigo groaned and went to go grab the sweeping brush.

Everyone else had already left including Ryou and Keiichiro who had gone to retrieve some samples for their experiments, so Ichigo was the last one again stuck in the café sweeping the floors as usual.

_"I'll get him for this, I will! I'll do something horrid to him, it's so unfair! He always makes me stay after work to clean!"_ Ichigo mumbled to herself as she carried on cleaning the floors. Suddenly she heard a strange crackling noise coming from the basement like a radio trying to tune into a channel, she put down her brush and head for the basement door.

Once down there she saw the huge screen in the basement lit up searching for a signal, she could begin to her muffled noises.

_"Hello?"_ the voice asked _"Hello? Can you.. hear.. us?"_ This was not Keiichiro or Ryou's voice, but she had heard it somewhere before.

Suddenly I picture flicked on the screen before it quickly disappeared again but Ichigo had seen who it was on the picture, she gasped and ran up the stairs screaming.

_"Ryou!Keiichiro!"_

**So that was the second chapter :) I hope you guys like it please review/follow/favourite. Thanks to the few readers that I have already I hope you are enjoying my writing as I hope to get better ~Thanks**


	3. Why He Left

**This chapter is going to be an explanation of how he had left Ichigo's life; but who is he.**

**Chapter 3:~Why He Left**

***5 days after the Aliens had Left Earth***

Aoyama and Ichigo were walking through the park hand in hand after one of the many dates they had been on in the past few days, they had been inseparable and everyone had noticed.

~Could this get any better, I have my Aoyama back, Deep Blue is gone and our planet is saved as well as the Cyniclons'~

Ichigo rested her head on Aoyama's shoulder but he flew back knocking her to the ground in the process. She looked up to see him glaring at her.

_"W-what's wrong?"_ She asked not know that she had done anything wrong.

_"You were not listing to me Ichigo you were day dreaming, you know how I don't like it when you don't listen to me!"_ He glowered at her again.

She let her head droop to the ground as she tried to stutter out an apology, but suddenly she saw Aoyama's outstretched hand infront of her face. She looked up to see him smiling at her as if he had suddenly changed personas within a matter of seconds.

She cautiously took his hand as he helped her up.

_"What were you doing on the ground silly"_ He pulled her into a hug making her instantly forget about his short out-burst.

_"Come on lets go"_ he said taking her hand and leading her down a path towards the main road. They stopped just before the exited the park. Aoyama turned to look at Ichigo.

_"Would you like some Ice-Cream?"_ he asked her and she nodded with a smile.

_"Then I shall be right back"_ he exclaimed as he ran away."

Suddenly Ichigo could feel her legs beginning to ache so she went to sit on a bench not too far away.

~He will be able to see me here won't he?~

An hour had passed since Aoyama left to fetch the Ice-Cream, ~ I wonder where he is…OMG did he ditch me?~ Ichigo looked around in panic nothing but empty road lit by flickering street lamps.

Suddenly she saw a figure emerge from the darkness ~That must be Aoyama ~, she ran over to the figure.

She began to apologize to Aoyama for not waiting where he had left her.

_"Aoyama I am so sorry for moving, my legs were aching and I thought you could see me from were I was sitt-" {SMACK}_

Ichigo dropped to the ground in pain looking up through teary eyes to see her beloved Aoyama glaring down at her._  
_

_"I did not give you permission to sit now did I you pathetic human, you are mine and shall obey my orders!" _He said with a menacing snarl.

_"W-what?"_ Ichigo did not understand what he was implying.

_"That's right you are MINE now, I won you fair and square, I beet him and he died, you shall forever me mine and mine alone! He was not worthy, he was weak and now you shall be my prize forever"_

Ichigo could not believe this, Aoyama had never been saved and this monster had been left in his place. But now he had crossed the line she could feel anger bubble in the pit of her stomach and spread across her whole body, she rose slowly.

_"How dare you" _She growled at the thing before her.

_"You shall not speak to me like that you pathetic girl" {Smack}_

He had struck her again and now she was back on her knees, but she was not giving up that easily, she refused to give up that easily. She slowly climbed to her feet once more stumbling slightly but still holding her weight.

_"No more" _She whispered, but she knew he could here her._ "I am not a prize to be won. I am not yours and I am not anyone else's!"_

At this Aoyama launched himself at her once again but he missed as she nimbly jumped from his grasp, and with that she began to run.

She ran back into the park and into the forests in hope of losing him but he followed her not letting her from his sight once, she was soon feeling herself run out of energy but she had to keep going she just had to.

~How did this happen~ She thought as she was running from her pursuer ~It was all so perfect, it was supposed to be perfect but Aoyama is gone now and he will never come back, I must move on from him for my sake and for everyone I loved, this new Aoyama was dangerous. But was he really new or had she seen this in him before...No it couldn't be..it can't be~

Ichigo was brought back to reality from her thoughts when she saw a familiar pink building come into view, she swerved off of the path and burst through the front doors into the cafe.

Ryou and Keiichiro looked up from the work and saw the terrified Mew.

_"What's wrong Ichigo"_ Ryou asked her concern lacing his voice.

Ichigo quickly shut the doors and ran behind the two boys in hopes of protection, Keiichiro hugged her trying to calm her down telling her,

_"It's okay, we're here now_" He looked up at Ryou with worry.

Suddenly the door was flung open to reveal a very furious looking Aoyama.

Ichigo shrank back _"H-he's h-here"_.

_"Ichigo! You will come back here NOW!" _Aoyama screamed at her his glare bearing into her till she could take no more.

_"I will not, I will never go anywhere with you-you-you monster!" _Ichigo screamed back trying to keep her voice steady.

_"So be it" He lifted his head to look at the three humans with and evil snarl he teleported away leaving only one image in there minds..._

_...Ice Cold Blue Eyes_

_And with that Ichigo collapsed in Ryou's arms._

**Ohh creepy Aoyama! I don't like him at all really so he needed to go..for now..hehe. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far but I promise that it will get more exciting the further into the story we go!~Thanks **


	4. We Need Them

**Hey guys! So we are back to normal time I guess the last chapter was a kind of filler so you could understand the story more, hope you guys enjoy this next chapter but don't worry the aliens will arrive soon. I've also forgotten to do i disclaimer so: I don't own TMM or any of the characters but the OC's are my own :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4:~We Need Them**

***3 Years After the Aliens Left Earth***

"_Ryou!Keiichiro!" _Ichigo ran upstairs from the basement trying to find them to tell them about the picture on the screen but to her dismay they were nowhere to be seen so she ran to the front door and as she opened it she found who she was looking for.

_"Ichigo, are you OK?" _Ryou asked the Mew raising an eyebrow.

_"Yes I'm fine just sit down I need to tell you something," _Ryou looked at her sceptically, Ichigo rolled her eyes "_It's important!"__  
_

The three humans all took a seat around one of the café table's and Ichigo began to explain the recent events up till the picture.

_"Well? who was trying contact us?" _Ryou asked slightly annoyed at this point.

Ichigo gulped. _"It was Kisshu."_

Ryou and Keiichiro both looked at each other.

_"But how is this possible?" _Keiichiro questioned _"They live thousands of light-years away, it is impossible for them to make a connection from that far away"_

_"Unless they aren't that far away" _Ryou and Keiichiro turned to look at the Mew

_"You don't think-" Keiichiro began_

_"That they're coming back? I think she might be right." _Ryou finished

They all thought on this idea for some time until Ichigo spoke.

_"But what does that mean, should we be worried?"_

_"I don't know but you should probably go home and get some rest, if they truly are coming to earth and are close enough to make contact then I don't think it will be to long before they arrive" _Ryou stated before Ichigo nodded and headed home. Not being able to get the picture of the alien out of her head,

~Why can't I stop thinking about him? We're friends but, do I miss him that much?~

* * *

_"We did it!" _Kisshu yelled with a smile on his face. _"We contacted the Mews!"_

~I saw her, I actually saw her~

Kisshu's thought's were interrupted by Pai's voice, who had been watching him and remembered a look that had come across his face.

_"You seem very happy about this Kisshu, or is it just the fact that Mew Ichigo answered the call?"_ He asked with a rare smirk on his face.

_"N-no, I-I got over her, she did not love me and I want her to be happy with Aoyama guy" _The hatred for this person now showing in his eyes.

_"You can try to fool yourself but you can't fool us " _Taruto winked at his older brother as he was lunged at but he just teleported out of the way.

_"Concentrate you two we must try to contact them again or think of another way to meet them without scaring them" _Pai scolded.

_"But why would we scare them, aren't we their ally, their friend?" _Taruto asked slightly confused while Kisshu looked at Pai with a questioning expression as well.

_"Yes but if we just randomly show up after 3 years this might worry them but I fear that this will be the case and we will just have to hope for the best" _Pai answered stilling thinking on how to approach the situation.

* * *

***The Next Morning***

All the Mews were in the café the next day attempting to work but only having one thing on their mind.

_"Is Taru-Taru really coming back Na No Da?" _Pudding asked again for the hundredth time that day, she was so excited that she was practically bouncing of the walls.

_ "Yes Pudding they are! How many times do we have to tell you?" _Mint replied gradually getting more and more annoyed at the Monkey Mew.

_"But we still don't know why." _Ichigo was stilling having trouble trying to concentrate on something besides the aliens but had no luck.

~Are they invading again? No they wouldn't have tried to contact us. Maybe Kisshu was trying to take me again? How many times do I have to say NO!~ Ichigo rolled her eyes as she walked to the kitchen with the order she had just taken. ~Maybe they're in some kind of trouble; but why would they ask us for help?~

Ichigo returned to the main room with the cake and tea that had been ordered and slammed it down on its owners table, as she turned to go back to the kitchen someone had grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see soft kind eyes.

_"Ichigo, are you ok? Something seems to be bothering you."_

Ichigo calmed down and smiled at Lettuce.

_"I am fine do not worry,__I just have a lot on my mind that's all"_

~Is she thinking about the aliens as well? I know that I am, I can't get Pai out of my mind. But why?~

Lettuce released her grip on the girls wrist and smiled as she walked away.

~Why is this bothering me so much? People are even starting to notice~ Ichigo thought as she walked back to the kitchen; she smiled as she saw keiichiro and went over to ask him something.~

_"Keiichiro?" _He smiled as he looked over to her._ "Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Of course Ichigo, what is on your mind?"_

_"Well I keep thinking of why the aliens contacted us, and why they maybe coming to Earth." _she told him.

_"Yes, and?"_Ichigo turned around to see Ryou standing in the doorway.

~Of course he would show up, but, it does _concern him so I'll let it go~_

She turned back around to face Keiichiro.

_"Well what if they were in some kind of trouble, what if they needed our help. Would we help them?" _

Ichigo turned to Ryou as she had said this knowing that he would be the one to make this decision.

_"I guess it would depend on how much help they needed." _and with that he walked away.

Ichigo sighed and walked back into the main room of the café.

It was coming to the end of the day and there were only a few customers left in the café, all the girls were eager for them to leave. Suddenly and loud noise came from outside making the ground rumble and everyone in the room jump under a table.

Ryou cam running in telling everyone to calm down.

_"It was just a small earthquake, please take your cakes and tea to go as the café is now closing"_

All the customers nodded and left quickly and quietly, the Mews stood up as well and turned to face Ryou.

_"It wasn't an Earthquake was it?" _Ichigo asked. They could all tell from the look on his face.

**Hey, sorry that was a bit of a boring chapter but it will get better! I'm going to need help to think of some alien names both girls and boys so if you have any suggestions please let me know:p Please review/favourite/follow ~Thanks for all the views**


	5. Reunion

**Hey guys so things are starting to get more interesting, I hope I'm not boring anyone but I'm having fun so I'll carry on writing/ I do not own TMM or any of the characters :P.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:~Reunion **

_"It wasn't an Earthquake was it?"_ Ichigo asked. They could all tell from the look on his face.

Everyone ran outside to the back of the café to see what had created the noise and caused the ground to shake. Ryou had been right about the aliens arriving on Earth soon as a gigantic metal spaceship was situated in front of them.

It was a dark black/green colour with three glow ring beneath it that still had a faint glow coming from them, it was held up by four legs which looked as though they retracted when in flew. It was round and had glass panels surrounding it on what looked to be different levels and on the top was a larger window that looked to be the control room used to fly the ship. It was a big ship but luckily the café seemed to cover it from view so that others would not be able to see it.

_"I-I guess you were right Ryou, they weren't far from arriving" _Ichigo said as they all started up in shock.

_"I-Its s-so big" _Lettuce managed to stutter.

_"Y-yeh, It's bigger than any of my yachts" _

Everyone turned to look at Mint with a look of disbelief.

_"What?" _She asked wondering what she had done.

They all rolled their eyes and turned back to the spaceship,

_"Never mind" _they all said.

Silence had fallen as everyone could do nothing but stare at the ship and wait.

_"What do you think they're doing?" _Ichigo turned to Lettuce.

_"I don't know." _she responded to the green haired girl.

* * *

_"Pai! Will you hurry up!" _Taruto yelled down to Pai who was in the heart of the ship messing with some wires.

_"What are you even doing" _Kisshu groaned as he asked his brother.

_"I am TRYING to fix the invisibility shield but it's hard to do with people nagging in my ear!" _Pai shot them both a look of annoyance.

_"Can you do that after we see the Mew's ?" _Taruto and Kisshu both pleaded.

_"Are you two really still that hung up on Mew Ichigo and Mew Pudding?"_ Pai questioned wincing as he was shocked by another spark from one of the wires.

_"Not like you aren't completely head over heels for-" _Taruto found Pai's hand clamped over his mouth as he had been stopped by his brother mid speech.

_"Fine we shall go to them now, I will fix this later" _Pai finally gave in to the two younger aliens.

_"Yes!" _Kisshu and Taruto high-fived each other.

_"Ahem"_ Pai coughed as he glared at his two younger brothers to compose themselves as they must be professional when confronting the Mews.

They took the hint and hid there smiles replacing them with looks of seriousness, the aliens then all walk to the front door of the ship and waited as it slowly opened.

* * *

The group of humans heard the noise as the metal doors began to slowly open and a ramp descend so that the aliens could leave their ship, Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding all gasped as they looked upon the visitors who were walking down to meet their group with the heads held high not looking at them till they stood right before them.

Of the human group Ichigo was in the middle with Lettuce and Mint stood to her left side while Pudding and Zakuro stood to her right.

Of the Cyniclons Kisshu stood in the middle directly opposite Ichigo, while Pai and Taruto each stood in front of Lettuce and Pudding.

All the aliens looked up and as they did so they locked eyes with three certain Mews. Pai was pleasantly surprised to see Lettuce with her hair down, he thought it made her look beautiful while Lettuce looked Pai up and down blushing as she saw his shirt now showed off a lot more of his muscles, he was not much different his hair was still short but his tied hair at the front was shorter than before. His face had matured slightly but his eyes were still as beautiful to her as ever.

Pudding Giggled as she saw Taruto wide-eyed as he looked her up and down, she seemed so much more mature but still as cute as ever to him. She saw that he wore his hair tied at the front now one strand on each side of his face, which had now matured to look like this face of a twelve year olf but he still had the childish grin.

Ichigo on the other hand could not take her eyes of Kisshu who it turn could not his of her. He could not believe how beautiful she was how her long hair and curvy figure looked so amazing on her, his koneko-chan was more beautiful now that ever. This same feeling of shock had overwhelmed Ichigo as she looked at the Cyniclon before her, he was no way near as skinny as he had been before now his shirt showed off his well sculpted body, while his hair now longer-but still tied in two strands- framed his face perfectly. She could not escape from those beautiful golden orbs which hadn't changed he was, perfect.

Ryou, who had watched this scene, stepped forward and called for everyone's attention which - all though it annoyed everyone - he gained.

_"Welcome back," _he said with little enthusiasm_ "We understand that you have tried to contact us, is there something you wish to ask us?"_

_"Well yes actually there is, may we come inside" _said Pai who was still in awe at the beauty of the Green Mew who was still blushing slightly.

_"Of course" _Keiichiro called cheerily and everyone followed him inside all now focused fully on the task at hand; all but one Mew and one Cyniclon who couldn't stop thinking of the other while quickly sneaking more glimpses at each other to try to get over the shock.

~My koneko-chan, why must you make it so hard to move on from you, you are just so beautiful..~

~Argh, why do his eyes always get me, those golden eyes, those mesmerising beautiful golden eyes making him all the more hansom..Wait what! What am I thinking I don't like Kisshu like that! do I? No! He has probably moved on and I am happy for him, for my friend~

_"Please, Please come sit at this table" _Keiichiro kindly offered and the Mews and the Cyniclons sat around the one he had pointed to, the two groups sitting on the opposite side to the other.

_"So what did you need to ask us" _Ichigo started the conversation finally coming back into reality.

_"Well" Kisshu started also coming out of his thoughts "over the past three years our planet has recovered and grown wonderfully with no problems, a government has been set up as well as armies and other forces as such. But over this past six months we have fought off attacks which have gradually been growing in power; to the point where we are struggling to fight them off on our own."_

_"By on your own do you mean just you three?"_Mint asked

_"No each region has one family assigned to protect it, we have the largest region but we also but help the other families if they are ever in need of assistance when fighting."_

_"Then why do you need our help?" _Ryou questioned rudely

_"Well the attacks have grown more powerful and the enemy has found a way to block us from teleporting between regions, this means that we could never make it in time to help anyone." _Pai explained

_"Who is this enemy you speak of?" _Ichigo was curious to find out.

_"They call themselves the Blue Lotus" _Taruto told the Mews.

_"They still have faith in Deep Blue, I'm sure you remember him, and they claim that he is still alive and wants them to take over Cnyth and our whole race," _Pai continued

_"But then after that they say," _Kisshu gulped_ "that they will then come invade Earth with the new army they will have gathered of the Cyniclons who survived their attacks, they believe that they then will have the strongest army in the universe. "_

All the Humans in the room gasped at this news, another invasion; but this time how could they win against a whole alien army?

_"So what are you asking us exactly?" _Zakuro raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

_"Well we are asking for you all to come back to Cnyth with us to help defeat the Blue Lotus"_ The aliens all said.

The Mews all looked at each other, without even having to talk to each other they decided on their answer.

_"Of course we'll help you" _Ichigo told the aliens.

The three Cyniclons' faces lit up at this, they now stood a chance again the Blue Lotus.

**So I think this is my longest chapter yet hope you guys liked it, please review/favourite/follow ~thanks for taking the time to read**


	6. The Journey

**So the Mews have agreed to help the aliens fight the Blue Lotus, I promise that there will be more IchigoxKisshu soon as well as other couples.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:~The Journey**

Ichigo was woken up early the next morning thanks to the ringing pendant that was on her bedside table, reluctantly she sat up and answered it.

_"What?" _She snapped as she had just been woken up and cats need their sleep.

_"No need to be so rude!" _Ryou replied _"Anyway be down here within the next hour we will be leaving for Cnyth soon."_

~That was REAL! I thought I was dreaming!" Ichigo looked over to the other side of her room to see her bag packed with clothes. ~Apparently not, it was real~

Ichigo climbed out of bed and as she did so she replied to Ryou in a sarcastic tone.

_"Yes I know how could I forget!"_

She went to brush her hair and clean herself up, it didn't take her long to get ready and soon she was walking down her front garden after saying goodbye to her parents who thought she was going on a trip with Mint to Europe.

All the other Mews were there waiting for her after all going through a similar routine to Ichigo including getting up way to early but they had to so that no body would see the space ship leave.

_"Can you believe we are going to a different planet!" _Pudding was bouncing around as usual.

_"Where does she get all that energy from" _Ichigo murmured to the other girls.

_"Who know's?" They all replied._

Kisshu, Taruto and Pai all teleported in each showing a hint of tiredness like the girls.

_"Are you all ready to go?" _Pai asked.

_"The girls are we'll be out in a minute" _Ryou called from the kitchen.

Pai appeared behind Lettuce and Zakuro and asked for their hands then teleported them to the ship, just after Taruto did the same with Pudding and Mint leaving Kisshu and Ichigo behind.

Kisshu had that smirk on his face and Ichigo noticed.

~Oh God~ She thought, before she could say anything he teleported behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in close to him. He nuzzled his face into her neck and she let out a small giggle, she quickly covered her mouth blushing as her tail and ears popped put. Kisshu grinned, he loved that about her.

_"I've missed you koneko-chan" _

_"I've missed you to Kish" _The alien was shocked to hear this but couldn't control his smiling.

_"Are you ready to go milady"_ Kish said with a wink and a bow as he stepped in front of her giving his outstretched hand.

_"Why thank you"_ she said with a curtsey and a giggle then taking his hand they both were teleported to the ship.

* * *

They both landed in the ships living room in heap still laughing until they noticed that they were surrounded by the other Mews and Aliens who were looking down on them with faces of confusion and a few with a small smirk. They both quickly got up hiding their smiles and turned to the others.

_"Are Ryou and Keiichiro on-board yet?" _Kisshu asked trying to keep his voice serious and professional.

_"Yes, we were just waiting for you two." _Mint answered one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

_"Ok then, I shall go and prepare the ship for take off" _Kisshu was followed by the other aliens as well as Ryou and Keiichiro who were curious to find out how the space ship worked.

Ichigo walked over to one of the sofa's a slight blush still on her face, she was joined by Lettuce while Zakuro and Mint took one of the other sofa's in the room. Pudding hand taken to exploring everything in the room.

_"So Ichigo, what was that about?" _Mint asked raising her eyebrow again.

_"I-I don't know what you mean." _Ichigo tried to protest.

_"We all saw you onne-chan, there's no way you can get out of the without an explanation" _Pudding cooed.

_"W-well we're friends, can friends not laugh together?" Her blush becoming darker by the second. "Anyway, can you believe how nice it is I mean look at this rug, and how soft are these cushions and..."_ Ichigo started to ramble on.

The girls knowing their friend well knew that would not get any answers from her now so they decided to go along with her rambling until she calmed down then they started normal conversation again until the others returned.

After about half an hour everyone had returned and Pudding had finally taken refuge on one of the gigantic arm chairs in the room as she had tired her self out, for now that is.

Ryou and Keiichiro could not stop talking about how the ship worked using all these long scientific words that no one could understand so sound everyone had zoned out and had begun their own conversations, well if you class Taruto trying to wake Pudding up a conversation then yes everyone.

_"Lettuce"_ Ichigo began to speak to her friend in a quieter tone. _"How long do you think we will be on Cnyth?"_

_" I guess as long as it takes for us to defeat the Blue Lotus, why do you ask?_" She smiled at her red-headed friend.

_"Well"_ Ichigo quickly glanced at Kisshu _"Do you think if we were there long enough some of us may get closer to others, would this be a bad thing?"_

Lettuce had seen Ichigo glance at Kisshu and she now glanced at Pai with the same thoughts running through her head.

_"I think whatever makes you happy is a good thing."_ Lettuce smiled at her friend again.

~Oh my, Ichigo has that look in her eye, I saw it in both their eyes when they landed on the ship. Is she falling for him, even if she is she won't admit it without a little help~

Lettuce glanced over at Pai for a second.

~What is it about him, he makes me feel so happy when I see him especially when he smiles, wait, am I..falling for..Pai~

Lettuce's thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo hugging her and thanking her but soon she was engulfed my her mind once again.

Ichigo could see that Lettuce was occupied now so she went to talk to Mint but before she could get anywhere she felt a pair of arms wrap lightly around her shoulders pulling her into a small hug, she new who it was straight away.

Kisshu leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Thinking about me kitty cat?"

Ichigo went slightly red but was able to calm herself down, she whispered back.

"Now why would I don't that?" He could her the playful tone of her voice and he gently nibbled at her ear lobe before asking,

"So how have you been koneko-chan?"

**So there you have it some IchigoxKisshu but that's just the beginning for the couples so be prepared. Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad that people are enjoying my story! :D Please Review/Favourite/Follow! ~ Thanks!**


	7. On Cnyth

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMM or any of the characters :p**

* * *

**Chapter 7:~On Cnyth**

For the next week the Mews and the Cyniclons were stuck on the ship trying to find ways of entertaining themselves besides staring at walls and reading books, which only Lettuce and Pai found fun but the others were not so easily pleased.

Pudding and Tart had taken it upon themselves to make sure that they annoyed everyone on the ship as much as possible by playing pranks, running around, keeping everyone awake at night and a long list of many other things.

Keiichiro had taken a great interest in the cyniclons library collection and enjoyed spending the day reading with Pai and sometimes Lettuce who occasionally joined them, she preferred to read alone without any distractions -and I'm not talking about Tart and Pudding .

Ryou generally kept to himself moping around as usual but some days he would engage in a conversation.

Mint and Zakuro spent most of their time together -to Mint's delight- sat in the middle of the room watching over everyone and the were joined by Ichigo most days, that is when she wasn't being bugged by Kisshu.

He could not believe that his kitten had agreed to come but now she was there with him 24/7 and was just begging to be teased. Well at least in his mind she was.

Ichigo sat on the sofa with Mint while Zakuro had left to talk to Keiichiro when suddenly Ichigo could feel someone's presence behind her but she pushed it from her mind, that is till Mint began to smirk.

_"What?" _Ichigo asked her curious.

_"Oh nothing, nothing." _Mint replied still smirking.

Ichigo groaned, _"Well, I'm going to go to check on Pudding. She's been dangerously quiet all day"_

She got up and turned to leave but stopped as she saw what Mint had been smiling about.

_"Hey kitten" _Kisshu's face was almost touching Ichigo's as she had almost walked straight into him. She looked down and saw what he held in his hand.

_"W-why do you have a feather Kish?" _she asked slowly backing away as she could tell by the smirk on his that he was planning something.

_"Oh this" _he looked at the object in his hand _"no reason."_ His smirk grew revealing one of his pearly white fangs.

After hearing this Mint left still giggling to herself, Ichigo didn't want to be left alone with Kisshu and the feather at that point in time as she had just figured out what Kisshu was going to do.

She looked up at him, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed, _"Don't you dare!"_

_"Don't I dare what?" _He teleported closer to her once again, _"This?" _he used the feather to tickle her chin.

She couldn't stop herself from laughing when he did this as she was extremely ticklish and had to run to the other side of the room to make him stop. But to her dismay he dropped the feather and began chasing her round trying to tickle her, each time he succeeded in grabbing her waist she couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles.

This continued for some time until they both tripped and Kisshu landed on top of Ichigo pinning her down his face almost touching hers again as they both became lost in each others eyes still out of breath from running around the room.

_"Ichigo? Can I ask you something?" _~Don't Kish, don't mention him, don't ruin this~ he said to himself.

~Wait, he never calls me that unless he's serious~

Ichigo nodded in response.

~Don't, don't do it!~ Kisshu's mind now screaming at him.

_"Um" _He was getting nervous _"Are you still with, um, that Aoyama guy?" _Kisshu gulped. ~I can't believe I just asked her that, it's all over~

Ichigo was slightly shocked to here this. ~Does, does he still have feelings for me?~ She giggled nervously.

_"Um, no" _ Kisshu's eyes lit up with delight.

~Did she, did she just say that he was gone!~

Kisshu had a giddy smile on his face and Ichigo giggled seeing his expression. Kisshu went slightly red at this and they both burst out laughing.

_"Ahem" _

They both lifted there heads to see who had made the noise, they saw everyone stood in the doorway watching them. They both suddenly remembered that they were both lying on the floor and that Kisshu was still on top of Ichigo, they got up within seconds now both slightly blushing.

Ichigo giggled nervously again, _"Um, d-do you need us?"_.

_"We came to tell you that we will be landing in five minutes." _Pai explained.

"_But if your busy we can meet you later" _Ryou said with a smirk looking between the two. Ichigo's hair was slightly knotted and one of Kisshu hair-ties had fallen out from running around. One of the sleeves on Ichigo's top had fallen off her shoulder and both of them had flushed faces.

Ichigo was not happy at this commented as she had started to chase Ryou around the ship yelling at him, _"Ryou! Get back here!1 I can't believe you..."_

_"So I'm guessing this happens a lot then?" _Pai asked while Kisshu was smirking at how feisty his kitten was.

_"Yeah, you get used to it" _The Mews and Keiichiro replied.

* * *

After Ichigo had calmed down and stopped chasing Ryou, everyone had gathered their belongings from their rooms and were now waiting at the door of the spaceship eager to see the planet Cnyth.

_"OK, there will be a lot of paparazzi waiting for us as you are heroes here on Cnyth" _-the girls all found this very flattering-_ "So try to stick with someone else and try to avoid as many questions as you can, if possible try not to answer anyone or we will be stuck there forever" _Pai explained.

Taruto quickly ran up to Pudding and they linked arms wide grins across their faces as the door opened, they were the first to leave the ship creating a commotion from the crowd. You could already here interviewers calling their names and taking pictures.

Next to leave were Ryou and Mint followed by Keiichiro and Zakuro and more interviewers ran up to them taking more pictures, it was clear that they were not going to make and easy escape.

Pai left next with a blushing lettuce next to him and when they became visible to the public most of the girls in the crowd shrieked with excitement at seeing Pai.

_"I didn't know Pai was a ladies man" _Ichigo whispered to Kisshu who had teleported beside her as soon as Pai had mentioned that they should stick with someone -not that he wasn't going to have gone up to her even if he hadn't of said it.

_"He's not, they just think he is." _Kisshu winked at her and he giggled.

~I can't believe this I get to show my Koneko-chan off to the world ~ Kisshu came down to her ear again.

_"Ready to go?" _He asked her. Ichigo gulped nervous and he noticed.

_"Don't worry," _he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to him _"I'm right here" _he whispered into her ear in a seductive tone.

Her cheeks turned slightly pink at this but she was too nervous to protest.

They made their way through the door and into the light welcomed by the sound or girls screaming Kisshu's name all staring at him dreamily -even more than Pai- and reporters running up to them yelling,

_"General Kisshu, over here, over here! Is this the famous Mew leader that you told us of? are they here to save the planet. Are you two together?". _

Ichigo was too overwhelmed to register anything they had said yet and as all attention was turned to her she became even more nervous and her ears and tail popped out.

Her hands went to cover her ears as ooo's and aaa's came from he crowd, she did not like this, not at all, and Kisshu could tell.

As he looked around he saw all the other Mew's being bombarded with questions as well as his koneko-chan, he locked eyes with his brothers and they all knew that they had to get the Mews away from this. It was too much for even Zakuro to handle.

So Pai teleported away with Lettuce, Zakuro and Keiichiro as Taruto took Pudding, Mint and Ryou. Luckily they were able to make it away easily but being the leaders of their groups Kisshu and Ichigo were having a harder time.

As Ichigo was being pulled away from his grasp he quickly picked her up bridal style and hovered in the air just above the crowd, and after announcing,

_"No questions will be answered at this point in time",_

he quickly teleported away from all the madness but the paparazzi hand managed to take a few pictures of him and the Mew Leader.

* * *

They landed in front of the Ikisatashi mansion with the others Ichigo still clinging to Kisshu.

_"They're gone now kitty so you can let go" _He whispered to her _"but I don't mind if you want to stay like this" _he said brushing a hair from hair face.

She suddenly realised then what she was doing and quickly let go causing her to fall and land on the floor, Kisshu chuckled and she glared up at him.

_"Come on you two stop messing around!" _Taruto yelled over to them.

_"Yeah, Pudding wants to meet Taru-Taru's family Na No Da!"_

Just then the door flung open and two girls ran outside and jumped on top of Pai and Taruto, another one younger than the first two followed and ran up to Kisshu yelling _"Kishy! Kishy!"_who picked her up and hugged her tightly.

All of the Mews looked at them confused never having seen this side of them before, and Ichigo giggled quietly at what the girl had called Kisshu.

_"Mei, I would like you to meet Ichigo" _Kisshu brought the girl over to Ichigo.

She had fiery red hair styled with two pigtails at the side of her head held by white ribbons and on each side of her face she had a thin braid. The girl wore a white dress that ended just above her knees and had a red ribbon tied around her waist that matched her hair colour. Like her brother she had golden eyes but hers were more brown than his.

Ichigo smiled at the girl she was adorable, _"Hi!" _

_"Kitty!" _the girl giggled as she reached out to touch Ichigo's cat ears which still hadn't disappeared after all the commotion in the city._  
_

_"That's my girl" _Kisshu teased at the comment his sister had made of his koneko-chan.

Ichigo laughed as the little girl stared with curiosity at her small human ears.

The other girls soon came over to look at the girl who was now in Zakuro's arms after Kisshu had put her down and soon the twins had come over to greet the Mews.

They were called Ruri and Rina and they were a year younger that Kisshu, they looked almost identical but their hair colours were different Rina's was lavender and Ruri's was dark blue. They both had long curly hair and they wore it down with a braid on each side of their head swept round to the back and pinned with a jasmine flower for Rina and a Lapis Lazuli for Ruri.

They both had bright green eyes and wore similar clothes, Rina wore a tight sleeveless plum dress that ended at her thigh with a white ribbon tied round her waist. Wrapped around her wrists she had ribbons similar to kisshus but her's were purple and on her feet she work black ankle boots with a slight heel.

Ruri wore the sane thing but her dress was pale blue with a dark blue ribbon that was decorated with Lapis Lazuli gems. Her wrists were also decorated with ribbon but hers were dark blue to match her hair.

At the door were the Ikisatashi sibling's parents Toshio and Satomi. Toshio was a tall Cyniclon man with long brown hair that was tied at the back with a red band. He wore clothes similar to Pai's but his were mainly brown and green, had brown eyes and a stern but kind face.

Satomi was a beautiful Cyinclon woman with long blonde hair which had a few braids incorporated into the front for added detail but it still flowed down her back freely. She wore a teal dress that flowed down to just above her knee's, the top was tighter (more corset like)and darker in colour and had two triangular cut outs one on each side of her hips. She had beautiful blue eyes and a kind smile that no one could resist.

_"Why don't you all come in, I'm sure you'r all tired from your journey" _Satomi asked and everyone made their way into the house.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, tell me if you prefer waiting longer for an update and getting long chapters like this or less of a wait and shorter chapters like before? Please review/follow/favourite and thank you for the reviews!**


	8. First Encounters

**Sorry I didn't get chance to update yesterday, I'm volunteering at a day camp to get my hours so that I can graduate so I will be struggling to update between Monday and Friday for this next week but after I should be back to updating -well trying to- everyday-kinda- :P. I do not own TMM or the characters but OC's are mine :D.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:~First Encounters**

Once inside the Mews saw a grand stair case that separated at the top and branched out leading to two different balconies that looked over the hall and had doors leading to other rooms and openings that led to other corridors. The stairs looked to be made of marble and had a red carpet running up the middle, in the centre of the ceiling a giant golden chandelier hung down decorated with hundreds of diamonds.

On each side the hall there was a large opening leading to another grand room both filled with the finest furniture and decorated with the most beautiful ornaments the girls had ever seen. There were large china vases filled with fragrant flowers that filled the house with a wonderful smell as well as large candles engraved with delicate patterns that were dotted around the house.

The house went on forever each room more spectacular than the last, I guess being saviours of the planet had its perks.

The girls were shown their rooms which were somehow decorated to fit each of their tastes. Zakuro's was painted lilac and the room had dark oak furniture, it was decorated with plum accents like flowers, cushions and candles.

Mint's room was about the same size as Zakuro's and had a cream colour on the walls, her bed sheets were a royal blue colour and had silver patterns embroidered into them.

Pudding's room was white with thick yellow stripes going vertically up the walls, her furniture was also dark oak and she had orange flowers everywhere.

Lettuce's room was slightly bigger than the others and was painted in a pretty mint green, she had sea shells placed around the room and an aquarium was placed in the corner with little fish swimming around happily.

Ichigo's room was by far the biggest and she had a large king sized bed with a large cushioned head-board behind, her sheets were a creamy pink colour and there were large white cushions embroidered with golden flowers decorating her bed. She had pink roses everywhere and a bowl of strawberries had been left for her on a table with a note saying -_for my koneko-chan._

Ichigo smiled at this and popped one in her mouth, they were delicious.

* * *

Later on when the girls had finished settling in the aliens took the Mews to see the village, Mint had already formed a friendship with Ruri and was given a tour of the best places to buy and drink tea.

Zakuro had chosen to stick with Ryou and Keiichiro who were being shown around by Pai who was taking them to see the new species of plant and animal life that had appeared when they revived the planet.#

Taruto and Pudding had disappeared to visit the best sweet shop in town and play in the park with the other children who Taruto introduced Pudding to.

Ichigo and Lettuce had become good friends with Rina and was shown around by her and Kisshu, who was hoping to have taken his kitten alone but he did not want to cause an argument so went along with these arrangements.

_"Wow, this place is so beautiful"_ Ichigo and Lettuce both exclaimed as they peered around taking in the breath-taking view before them.

They were on the edge of the village and could see the four other regions of Cnyth. The peered over the vast Fujiwara Grasslands which were in a valley below them and held long emerald grass and thriving farms which provided most of the food for the people of Cynth.

The Aizawa mountain range was in the distance, its regal presence visible for all to see, it's snow-capped peaks shimmering with a slight blue tint.

Fong Forest was connected to the edge of the Grasslands becoming noticeably denser the further it stretched out. It was teeming with life so much so that even from a distance you could see monkeys swing through trees while tropical birds flew into the sky then back under the canopy of tree's. It was like a rainforest with its wildlife but had the tree's of an evergreen forest.

On the horizon the Midorikawa Ocean danced with the roll of gentle waves and glistened under the shining sun -well suns- in the clear blue sky. There were cute little islands dotted around with white sandy beaches and small forests some inhabited with tropical beach huts.

They were in the region of Momomyia of city which inhabited most of the population of Cnyth, this is where the capital was built as this is where they had revived the planet when they had returned from Earth. But the Ikisatashi's did not live in the big city as they much preferred the quiet little village that they called home.

There were stately homes everywhere in the village all with their own unique elegance, and the town square was the cutest place any of the humans had ever seen.

The village had cobbled streets that branched out from the town centre which had a grand fountain with golden statues in the middle and golden patterns places round the sides.

Around the centre were quaint little shops that sold anything and everything, cafes, book stores, clothing stores and tool shops as well as many other places of trade. In the centre were market stalls selling food for the town, there was no large supermarket that sold everything just the market stalls.

Everyone in town seemed to be happy and grateful to have this wonderful home. But suddenly the ground began to shake and is it became stronger the townspeople began to flee the centre.

_"W-what is that!" _Ichigo cried as she clung onto Kisshu's arm to stop herself from falling.

Kisshu had no time to enjoy her being so close to him as the ground began to shake more ferociously and a large worm like creature came above ground ripping through the cobbled streets leave mass destruction.

_"It's the Blue Lotus, they are attacking! Quickly transform." _He yelled to Ichigo and Lettuce trying to be heard over the noise of screaming and the roars from the terrible creature.

They both did as he instructed kissing their pendants,

_"MEW ICHIGO-"_

_MEW LETTUCE"- _

_"METAMORPHOSIS!" _they both were engulfed in a bright light and as it faded they emerged in their Mew Forms.

Rina had watched in awe as they both transformed, she had never seen the legendary Mew fight before or transform.

They were soon joined by the other Mew's and alien's.

_"Eww a worm!" _Mint cried out.

_"Now is not the time for that Mint, this thing is dangerous" _Ryou yelled to her as Mint glared at him.

_"So how are we gonna take this thing down?"_ Taruto and Pudding ask both looking excited for the fight while everyone looked to Kisshu and Ichigo for orders. They glanced at each other silently confirming their plan of attack.

_"Ruri, Mint you ar both skilled archers fly above the Chimera and use your attacks to try to distract it." _They both nodded at Kisshu's order.

_"Lettuce, Pai combine your attacks to make a more powerful surge of water and try to weaken_ it." Ichigo instructed.

_"Pudding, try to climb on the worm to further distract it while Taruto use your weapons to attack when it is concentrating on Pudding" _They nodded to the older alien whispering about how they would perform their task._  
_

_"Rina you are skilled at creating light sources so use these against it as worms hate the light," _She nodded to her brother.

_"And Zakuro use your whip to harm it with the light it produces" _the pink mew told her friend.

_"Ichigo and I will finish it off with our attacks" _Kisshu finished, everyone nodded and the battle began.

Everyone did as instructed and all was going well until another figure appeared in the sky, he had short white hair that was tied in two strands at the front of his face. He wore an outfit similar to Kisshu's but his was mainly black and blue.

He cold purple eyes scanned the scene intently and stopped once he spotted a certain green hair alien sitting bolts of electricity towards the chimera, he noticed that the alien's golden gaze was always carefully watching a pink haired girl who was jumping around the beast attempting to hit it with her attack while dodging the acid that the worm shot at her and her comrades.

He also realized that every time the girl was successful with her attack the worm would shriek in pain and shrink slightly.

Ichigo landed besides Kisshu who had just shot another bolt of lighting from his Sai swords, she could see that he was tired, she could see that everyone was growing tired.

As the Chimera roared in pain from an attack dealt by Pai and Lettuce, the red-head noticed a glowing patch of the worms slimy skin the was concealed when the worms head was brought back down to its normal position.

_"Kish I have an idea, can you fly me closer to the Chimera's neck when I ask?" _Kisshu nodded reluctantly knowing that his koneko-chan would not change her mind even is this plan would put her in danger as they would be close to its mouth, which, was full of acidic saliva that could burn through their skin. But he trusted his Kitten.

Ichigo yelled to her comrades, _"all attack it in the same place at the same time we need it to throw its head up in pain!" _

The others nodded not knowing what she was planning but trusted her,so, they did as she asked and attacked the Chimera.

Kisshu came up behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, _"I'm ready when you are koneko-chan" _he smirked at being able to hold her so close under her instruction.

Ichigo went slightly red at the comment but soon remembered where she was, holding onto Kisshu's arms she told him, _"Now!"_

He swiftly flew into the air with the Mew and let her go to spin up in the air as usually did with her Strawberry Bell. She attacked the Chimera hitting her target and the blow took the parasite from the worm as it pathetically crawled away after landing back on the ground.

The group was relieved that the battle was over and came over to celebrate their victory with their leaders, but the did not notice the white-haired alien floating down to them, he wore clothes similar to Pai's but his were black and dark blue with a lotus flower on his right arm.

The Mews and aliens heard a slow clap coming from someone and they turned to see who it was, they looked up and saw the Cyniclon man with an evil smile playing on his lips.

_"My my, that was some show you put on their I must say," _the man remarked.

The aliens all gasped as the realised who it was._  
_

_"But I think you my darling" _his gaze resting on Ichigo, she gulped,_"You were by far my favourite" _He gave her a wink as she hissed at him.

Kisshu was not happy with this comment as he snarled at the Cyniclon.

_"Myou" _he said with a warning tone.

_"Don't worry I have what I wanted so I shall be leaving you," _Next to Myou a young girl appeared tied up fear in her eyes, Zakuro gasped_ "Don't miss me to much" _his gaze falling on Ichigo again_ "Kitty" _and with that he vanished.

Kisshu was obviously furious at this comment his eyes burning with rage-only _he_ could call her that-, and Ichigo was also very unhappy as she hissed at him _"Trust me I won't" _while he disappeared.

**So hope you guys liked my first battle scene please tell me if there is anything I can to to improve :P But we have a new character so hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ! Please review/follow/favourite ~thanks for reading**


	9. Zakuro's Anger

**Disclaimer- I don't own TMM or any of characters. Enjoy the story :p**

* * *

** Chapter 9:~Zakuro's Anger**

_"So your saying that Myou only created the Chimera to distract you all so he could take the child?" _Toshio asked the group.

_"Yes, but I don't know what he wanted her for and I didn't see who it was they were gone so fast" _Kisshu replied grimly still furious at Myou's actions.

_"Why would her want to take the poor little girl?" _Zakuro asked, she held great sympathy when it came to a child who had been harmed.

_"I'm not to s-" _Pai was cut of as a Cyniclon woman came bursting through the door, panting as she had been running for a great about of time. Her long brunette hair clung to her face her blue eye laden with worry.

_"Please, please help me! They have taken her!" _All the aliens eye's widened with shock as they know realised who the little girl is but the humans were still confused.

Satomi ran over to the woman bringing her into the house trying to calm her down but she just cried harder.

_"Shh shh Izumi, it will be all right, every thing will be fine" _Everyone followed as she was brought to sit in the living room.

_"If you do not mind me asking, but, who have they taken?" _Lettuce stepped forward.

The weeping woman looked up to see Lettuce's small reassuring smile and managed to make out the words,

_"M-my d-daughter, Keiko." _she cried further at the mention of her name,

_"B-but why would he take her? She's only young not much older than Mei." _Kisshu asked angry that he hadn't of realised sooner and hadn't reacted fast enough upon seeing her with Myou.

_"W-well as you know her powers have been d-developing quickly" _Izumi hiccuped _"she has recently discovered that she is an elemental a rare talent. I feared though the Blue Lotus woulf find out and take her as one of their own as she is of few to posses this power." _

_"What is an elemental Na No Da?" _Pudding asked fascinated by this new term.

_"It's a name for someone who can control all the elements fire, earth, air and water." _Taruto explained.

_"And with that power who knows what they will do to her to get it" _Izumi cried out again bursting into another fit of tears but was slightly calmed by a hand that rested on her shoulder.

_"Don't worry we will get her back." _Zakuro told her with a look of determination in her eyes.

_"She's right we will." _Ichigo agreed her hatred for the white-haired Cyniclon growing by the minute.

Everyone agreed and Izumi's eyes lit up with gratitude. Pai turned to Toshio,

_"Does anyone know where the Blue Lotus gather or do you have a way of tracking Keiko?" _

Toshio shook his head _"We not know their whereabouts but if keiko is still wearing her necklace I can track her." _He looked over to Izumi as she nodded.

_"She always wears it you should be able to find her through that." _Toshio nodded and teleported to his lab followed by the Mews and aliens.

Toshio was sat typing at a computer when a red dot appeared on the screen, he studied it then turned to the group.

_"She seems to be in the old saw mill in the Grasslands but I fear she may not be there for long so you must hurry." _Every one nodded and the Cyniclons teleported with the Mews to the Saw Mill leaving Ryou and Keiichiro behind to help Toshio.

They split into groups of two trying to find the girl faster, Mint and Zakuro ran into the main building while Rina and Ruri flew up and into the attic. Lettuce and Pai went to search the barn as Taruto and Pudding broke into the basement. Ichigo and Kisshu both went to the windmill which was attached to a building full of sawing machines.

Most of the windows were broken or boarded up and there was dust and cobwebs everywhere, it was completely silent almost too silent. As the two leader walked through the machine room they could see the rust beginning to for on the metal blades of the tools but still appearing deadly sharp.

In the house the was a sudden gust of wind which knocked Mint and Zakuro to the floor both quickly transforming and running to the source of the air. The other Mews sensed the transformation and changed to there Mew forms as well and running to their two comrades.

Mint and Zakuro saw a door cracked open slightly with a bright light shinning from the room, inside they heard yelling and a girl scream, they had found keiko and her kidnapper.

Zakuro's rage suddenly became apparent as she burst into the room unleashing her whip on the first enemy she saw who was knocked out from the blow, to her disappointment it had not been Myou but she had still hit the enemy.

Mint ran in the room after her and looked proud seeing that her idol had taken out an enemy with such ease but soon rushed over to help untie the girl, they helped her out and rushed into the hallway with her to meet their team member's. They looked happy to see the little girl but all had the nagging feeling that this had been too easy.

I shriek suddenly came fro Keiko as a black ribbon wrapped around her and she was pulled towards a figure appearing from the darkness. Myou.

_"You didn't think I was going to let you get her that easily did you?" _He smirked and teleported away but not before Zakuro had lunged at him and was pulled through the portal as well. Quickly the others teleported out side to try to find them.

Up on the windmill they saw Zakuro standing to face Myou who was hanging the girl out in the air who would fall if she was dropped a she was know unconscious.

_"Put her down_" she snarled at him.

_"As you wish" _he had an evil smirk on his face as he let the girl go and she fell to the ground, but kisshu had already jumped to catch her before she hit leaving Zakuro to concentrate on the enemy.

Zakuro's face was one a pure hatred as she attacked the Cyniclons with her whip but she missed as he had flew up into the air to avoid being hit.

_"Now that was to easy" _He teased but he did not expect what happened next.

Quick as a flash Zakuro leapt into the air and punched him in the face with such force that it sent him plummeting to the ground. But before he crashed Zakuro's whip snaked round his necks pulling him up and hovering him in the air trapped by the purple light.

_"Don't ever touch her or any other child again" _she snarled at him again glaring at him with a look the could kill.

He gulped trying to hide the pain that the weapon she held was causing him he growled back,

_"As you wish" _glaring at her before he teleported away.

_"Zakuro onee-chan that was amazing Na No Da!" _Pudding shrieked as she ran up to her friend giving her a hug.

_"And I thought you hit me hard back on Earth" _Kisshu teased still holding Keiko in his arms, "Boy was I wrong!"

Everyone laughed at this relieved that the battle was over a Keiko was safe now.

* * *

Back at the mansion Kisshu handed the little girl to Zakuro, _"You can take her back to Izuri", _he gave a sad smile before he teleported away that only Ichigo had seen.

Izuri was delighted to have her daughter back in her arms and could not stop thanking them for bringing her back.

Pai and Lettuce had gone to read again, while Pudding was playing outside with Tartuto. Mint had gone for some rest while Zakuro entertained Mei and Keiko who had become very font of her already.

Ichigo was alone so she decided to take a walk in the evening sunset waiting to be able to relax for a bit after their stressful day, she walked all around town watching as the busy streets became quieter the day coming to an end.

Somehow the streets had been fixed already and the town centre looked as if it had not been disturbed at all by a gigantic worm Chimera.

She came to the edge of town and in a nearby try she saw a familiar green-haired alien, she walked up to him and called his name.

_"Koneko-Chan" _he grinned and teleported over to her but not before she had seen the sad look in his eyes.

_"What's wrong Kish?" _she asked him as they walked towards the tree and sat underneath it.

_ "Nothing" _he quickly replied not wanting her to see him like this.

She leaned in closer to his ear and said in a whisper _"You can hide it from them but you can't hide it from me." _

Kisshu went slightly red but took an opportunity to tease her to try to distract her, _"and why can't I hide it from you Koneko-Chan"_ he turned to face her smirking.

She blushed slightly as there faces were so close but she was not going to let him win, she was going to find out what was on his mind.

She fluttered her eyelashes and leaned in even closer to him running a finger along his jaw, she was so close to him he wanted to kiss her so bad but he let her speak.

_"I guess it's just that I know you so well Kish" _she said to him putting her voice in a flirty tone, _"Now" _she said, gently biting her lip and letting her eyes travel to his lips.

He was so happy he couldn't believe it was his kitten really going to kiss him.

His thoughts were cut off though when she swiftly grabbed his wrists pinning him down to the floor with herself on top of him.

_"Kisshu Ikisatashi! Are you going to tell me what's bugging you, or am I just gonna have to make you tell me?" _She gently tugged his ear giving him a wink and a smirk.

He was shocked at how cunning his Koneko-Chan had been but pleasantly surprised at how sneaky she could be.

_"My my Koneko-Chan aren't you one feisty little Kitty" he winked at her._

_"So I guess I'm just gonna have to make you tell me" _she grinned wickedly and he expected her to pull at his ear, but instead she lowered herself down closer to his face resting her head in one hand with the other trailing along his jaw and over his lips. Her chest was pressed against him and she bit her bottom lip in a flirty manner.

_"K-koneko-C-chan w-wha-" _he attempted to say but he was suffering too much, she was so close to him but he couldn't have her, she made sure of that so as to tease him further.

_"Kish" _she said batting her eyelashes once more and trailing her finger along his ear _"tell me what's wrong"_.

He groaned _"I give in, I give in just please torture me no more" _he said dramatically.

She giggled _"okay" _and got up off of him.

They both laid on the grass looking up through the tree's branches into the now starry sky. Kisshu sighed and turned to look at Ichigo who in turn looked at him.

_"I guess I just feel guilty, I was there when he first appeared with Keiko in his arms and I saw her but didn't react. At first I thought it was just another girl and didn't do anything but once I realised who it was we went to save her. I should have tried to save the girl whether I knew who she was or not, I feel like a failure to my people" _

Ichigo looked to Kisshu sympathetically and moved slightly closer to him which he was pleased about.

_"Don't feel guilty, even if you had reacted he would have been gone he left with her as soon as she appeared" _Kisshu still looked guilty,_ "and you are certainly not a failure to your people, look around, see the beauty you have brought them you were willing to give up so much, for them to have this," _their eyes locked as she spoke again_ "I for one definitely do not see you as a failure Kish, but a saviour"._

As she spoke those last few words Kisshu ran a finger over her jaw and into her hair, Ichigo's arms wrapped around his neck and their lips came closer to the other's. But just as the gap between them was about to close they heard a yell from behind them,

_"Ichigo onee-chan! I found you finally, you need to come back Ryou need's you Na No Da!" _then she quickly skipped away.

Both teens groaned and reluctantly broke away from the other's embrace,

_"I-I should probably go see what he wants" _her cheeks went slightly pink as she walked away.

_"See you later Koneko-Chan" _he winked at her and she giggled quietly before she disappeared from his sight.

Kisshu sighed as he remembered how close he had been to her, and how much he really did love her.

Walking back through town Ichigo could not hide the bright grin on her face but why was she this happy, I mean she didn't like Kisshu that much, did she?

**So Kisshu and Ichigo almost got their kiss but sadly it will have to wait, for now :D hope you enjoyed please review/follow/favourite ~ thanks for reading.**


	10. Strange Readings

**Hey Guys, Really Sorry about not updating sooner but I have been really busy. I do not own TMM or any of the Characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:~Strange Readings**

_"Okay, what is it? What do you want?" _Ichigo had just walked into the Ikisatashi Mansion and found Ryou, who she was rather annoyed at for interrupting her and Kisshu- not that she minded as she didn't like him that; at least that's what she tried to tell herself.

_"No need to be so rude"_ Ryou said.

_"Busy with Kisshu were you?" Mint questioned her raising an eyebrow._

_"N-no I w-was just-" _Ichigo was started.

_"Never mind you two, come over here this is important." _Ryou interrupted.

All of the Mews walked over to Ryou and surrounded the computer screen he was looking at, on it they saw a load of graphs and maps with flashing lights all the colours of the mews.

_"What is this Ryou?" _Lettuce asked him trying to make sense of the graphs he was showing them.

_"Well we have found large energy readings which have grown every time you transform here on Cnyth." _Keiichiro explained.

_"What are the readings of?" _The girls were all curious.

_"That's the thing, we're not sure what it is." _Ryou told everyone.

At this point the aliens had joined in to listen to the conversation and were just as confused as the Mews, everyone was trying to think of a reasonable explanation but none came to mind.

_"So, what do you want us to do about this?" _Ichigo said to Ryou.

"For now you all just need to be on the look out for any strange activity that may occur and if so report it back to us immediately." Ryou replied.

The group nodded their understanding and went off to bed after a long day of fighting their new enemy.

* * *

The last two to reach the stairs were Lettuce and Pai, she started to climb and noticed that he didn't follow.

_"Is anything wrong Pai?"_ she asked.

_"Oh no nothing is wrong, I think I might take a walk and observe the stars for a while though." _he told her.

_"Oh, okay." _Lettuce turned to climb up the stairs but slipped on the rug under her feet, she began to feel the gravity pull her towards the ground bracing herself for the pain but she never felt it.

She looked up and gazed into beautiful purple eyes, Pai's beautiful purple eyes, Lettuce blushed slightly as they were so close. Pai realised how close they were and helped the girl up almost embarrassed at their proximity.

He looked at her face and gazed into breathtaking ocean blue eyes, _"W-would you like to come with me?" _Pai asked nervously, for him at least.

She nodded,_"Y-yes I w-would like that very much", _and they headed out the door.

They walked to Pai's favourite spot, a cliff that looked over the Grasslands, it was the best place to see the stars in his opinion.

_"Wow they are so clear, its breathtaking" _Lettuce smiled at the beauty before her.

Pai looked over to her taking in her long hair her beautiful eyes, thinking of her wonderful personality how kind she was how smart she was; he realised then that he was falling for her and falling hard.

Lettuce looked over to him and saw again how close they were, shoulders touching finger slightly intertwined, without realising they had gotten this close. She noticed then how muscled and well-built his body was, how perfect his face was and how wonderful his eyes were.

They both then began to lean closer to each other, getting closer and closer until their lips finally met. It was a wonderful feeling that overwhelmed them both it was not a deep kiss though and they soon broke it off after the realisation of what they were doing, but it not become awkward and they just sat the together under the stars as if it was natural to be with the other.

* * *

Back at the house Taruto and Pudding had only just settled down and gone to bed to everyone's relief after a round of Knock-a-door-run; a game in which they chose a random room-normally someone's bedroom-knocked on the door long enough to make the person inside answer it and run off out of sight as the door was opened.

This went on for some time and resulted in Ichigo and Kisshu chasing them round the mansion as they were picked on the most. It was part of Puddings plan to get them together after interrupting them earlier on, even if it was just chasing two kids around it was at least together.

Every body knew how Kisshu felt about Ichigo and could tell that he still wanted her badly probably even more now that ever, but they could also tell that Ichigo had feelings for Kisshu that she could not quite ever understand.

Now that it was just the two of them with no-one in the way (aka. Aoyama) they could all see that her feelings for Kisshu were beginning to grow but that she _would_ not admit them to herself without a little help.

_"Are you okay?" _Ichigo asked Kish rubbing her sore head, she was lying on top of him after they had collided in an attempt to catch Pudding and Taruto.

Kisshu rubbed his head as well but then saw that Ichigo was on top of him and smirked, _"Well I am now." _

She just rolled her eyes and got up off of him, she walked over to Pudding and Taruto glaring at them with Kisshu following closely behind.

_"All right you two off to bed, now!" _Kisshu told them.

_"But we don't want to." _Taruto explained.

_"Yeah, Pudding is not tired yet Na No Da." _Pudding added.

_"Do we look like we care if your tired or not?" _Ichigo asked annoyed, she grabbed Pudding by the ear and started to walk to their rooms.

Kisshu did the same with Taruto and walked past them to their rooms which were down the hall.

_"Night Kish" _Ichigo said as they walked past each other.

Kisshu with his free hand, being dramatic as ever grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth,

_"Till next time, my Koneko-Chan" _

She rolled her eyes, but he suddenly brought their faces closer together, with one finger he brushed her cheek lightly and then whispered into her ear,

_"But trust be it wont be that long my dear."_ he said it with a seductive tone and winked as he brought his face away and continued walking.

She stood there slightly shocked for a moment registering what he had said until pudding tugged on her arm bringing her back to reality.

So after Ichigo ended up landing on top of Kisshu and nothing happening between them to the two pre-teens' disappointment, they just ended up being dragged to bed by each of their friends whether they liked it or not.

_"You know Ichigo onne-chan you and Kisshu are perfect together Na No Da." _Pudding said looking up at Ichigo.

_"W-why w-would you think that, w-w-e're just good friends." _Ichigo managed to splutter out.

_"Because you are obviously both in love everyone can see it Na No Da" _Pudding told her.

_"Umm, I-I don't love K-Kisshu Pudding" _

Pudding opened her bedroom door and looked at Ichigo.

_"Are you sure Ichigo onee-chan, I still think you do Na No Da!" _and before Ichigo could say anything she was gone inside her room.

~What does she mean everyone can see me and Kisshu are both in love, I don't like him like that, I don't think I do, why is this so confusing!~

Ichigo walked back to her room and went to sleep with thoughts of Kisshu on her mind that night.

**This was a kind of **filler chapter guys, sorry but it's all I could manage for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it at least! ~Thanks for reading :D


	11. The Cousins

**Hey** **Guys! I feel so bad about not being able to update but the volunteer camp thingy is over now so I should be able to post more regularly now. I've tried to make this chapter longer than usual, hope you enjoy this chapter :D Thanks for being so patient! **

* * *

**Chapter 11:~The Cousins**

Ichigo woke startled when she heard in loud knock on her bedroom door at 8 o'clock in the morning.

_"One minute!", _she called as she reluctantly got out of her soft warm bed and walked over to her dressing table to brush her long red hair.

She wore a pink nightdress with black lace that showed a little more skin than she wished but it was Cyniclon fashion and no one would see her.

At least that's what she thought because while she was at her dressing table she heard the sound of teleportation and she spun around to see who it was.

As she did so a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her close pressed against the owners chest. She gasped and looked up to meet a pair of golden eyes and a devious ~cute, no bad new!~ smirk.

_"Time's up kitty cat its been a minute." _his smirk grew as he took in her appearance and she turned red when she noticed but soon reacted to his sudden appearance._  
_

_"Kisshu!" _she yelled as she glared up at him, loosing herself soon after in his shining eyes.

_"Yes Koneko-Chan" _he brushed a hair from her face causing her to stutter slightly, he was so close to her again he could barely control himself.

"Um," she was still stuttering not sure why she hadn't pushed him away yet but soon came to her senses and did so causing his smirk to drop slightly but it soon returned. _"what do you want?" _

_"Isn't obvious Koneko-chan" _he grabbed both her hands and pulled them up against his chest staring down at her lovingly _"I want you" _he grinned at her deepening blush, "but" he sighed and let go of her hands, _"their's some people downstairs that you should probably meet." _

_"Oh okay, I'll just get dressed"_she walked over to her closet to find it full of very flashy Cyniclonian clothes curtsy of Kisshu who had somehow lost her bags after he offered to take them to her room via teleportation. ~Why did I let him do that~ she groaned and looked through her choices.

Kisshu smirked at this and sat himself down on the end of her bed, Ichigo turned round to look at him one eyebrow raised.

_"What?" _he asked smirk growing even though he was trying to sound innocent.

_"What are you doing?" _she questioned him resting her hands on her hips and putting all of her weight on her left leg.

He smiled at this action, _"You said you needed to get changed." _he winked at her.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and sighed walking towards him pointing to the door with an impatient look on her face, tapping her foot on the floor.

_"Awhh come on Kitty." _he teased her_, "I don't mind waiting here"._

_"No, Out!" _she grabbed his ear and pulled him to the door opening it and pushing him out into the hallway muttering curses to herself.

As she did so he teased her further, _"I love it when you act so feisty Koneko-Chan" _but he just received a smack upside the head for his comment.

_"If you must wait, then wait out here." _she went to shut the door but he put his out to stop her,

_"I'll wait out here then, but I will come to get you if you take longer that ten minutes." _he winked at her again as she groaned and slammed the door in his face.

Just before he was about to enter her room again the door opened and Ichigo emerged out into the hallway panting slightly from rushing to get ready quickly, she wore a black almost see through crop top and denim shorts with black flats, her straight red hair fell down her back with two small braids on each side of her face pinned to the back of her head with a crystal.

Kisshu looked up to see his koneko-chan stood before him taking in how her outfit showed off her body perfectly and how her hair framed her face beautifully bouncing slightly with every graceful step she took.

Noticing that he was staring at her she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand pulling him down the hallway towards the stairs, _"Come on"._

Once she took his hand he came out of his daze but was allowing her to pull him along as he was able to be close to her.

They reached the top of the staircase and Ichigo released Kisshu's hand as everyone's gaze landed on them but it was to late, they had already noticed with smug expressions on Taruto and Puddings face's and raised eyebrows and smirks from Ryou and Mint.

_"I thought you lost all of your clothes Ichigo?"_ Mint said questioningly.

_"But I do like this new style on you"_ Ryou teased and received a glare from Ichigo and a protective yet jealous look from Kisshu, he just laughed.

_"Good Morning Ichigo"_ Pai stood forward-looking her up and down but decided to let it pass, he turned to face the other Mews as well _"If you would all like to follow me we have some guests we would like you to meet."_

They all nodded and followed him to the living room, Ichigo still annoyed with Kisshu who would not stop staring at her no matter how many times she told him to stop, she just continued to walked huffing and muttering to herself.

In the living room stood two Cyniclons a boy who looked to be Zakuro's age and a girl who looked around Keiichiro's age, the boy had short jet black hair with a long braid at the back tied with a green band. He wore clothes similar to Pai but his were grey and grass-green, he had chocolate-brown eyes with hints of orange that stood out against his snow-white skin.

The girl had long curly blond hair that was half up and half down tied by an orange band, she wore an orange bandeau style top and a black skirt that were joined by a string of jewels that started from the middle of her chest and came down to attach to her skirt just below her bellybutton and then wrap around her skirt at the hips for decoration. She had emerald-green eyes that shone beautifully with a hint of silver.

_"These are our cousin's Naomi and Takumi" _Pai explained _"They live on one of the islands off of Midorikawa Cove, they are the protectors of their region."_

The two cousins smiled and waved at the girl's, _"Hello" _Takumi said.

_"I take it that you are the Tokyo Mew Mews?" _Naomi asked smiling glad to meet the planets other hero's besides her cousins.

The girls all nodded introducing themselves, _"It's a pleasure to meet you this is Mint and Lettuce and I am Zakuro" _the eldest mew smiled and bowed in a respectful manner.

_"This is Pudding" _she said as the younger girl did a flip over to the two cyniclons and began to bombard them with questions and complements that confused them until Ichigo ran over to stop her.

Takumi and Naomi sighed quietly with relief but still found the girl cute, they looked Ichigo up and down smiling at them when they realised who she was and turned to face Kisshu.

_"So this is the girl who has had Kisshu love struck since he returned from Earth," _Naomi said to her cousin who went slightly red, and turned back to Ichigo _"Hello Ichigo it's lovely to meet you we have heard so much about you" s_he quickly glanced over to kisshu "_and not just because you are the leader of the Mews."_

Ichigo also blushed at this comment but felt slightly guilty to think that he would still think about her even after she had rejected him so many times in the past. She was brought out of her thoughts though when Takumi spoke,

_"It has been lovely to meet you all but I regret to say that we have also come here with another purpose,_" his facial expression was grim and the Ikisatashi siblings all looked curious not knowing what he meant by another purpose, but all had the same nagging feeling that it was to do with the Blue Lotus.

Naomi looked over to her brother before she spoke, _"Our region, Midorikawa Cove, has recently been receiving attacks that are becoming almost impossible for us to repel, there has been a lot of damage done to the mainland and some of the smaller islands in the cove." _The group gasped at this news.

_"It is dangerous for us to be here but we must ask for your help to defend our people against the rebels" _Takumi finished.

The Ikisatashi siblings all nodded and looked over to the Mews who nodded as well in agreement, _"Of course we will help you, I assume we will be staying on the Island in the Cottage?"_ Pai responded to the request.

_"Yes of course, it is the best place for us to track the attacks and we can get to anywhere in the bay quickly, can you all be ready to leave by noon? We will come to get you then." _Naomi told him, everyone agreed and left to pack for their journey.

By lunch everyone was waiting in the grand hall for Naomi and Takumi to arrive, well all except Ichigo was late as usual, but she soon came rushing down the hallway to thi=e stairs carrying Mint's many bags as well as her own as the girl had insisted that she was busy with something else so she could not possible take them herself.

_"It took you long enough to get down here" _Mint remarked as she watched the red-head struggle with the bag while descending the staircase.

_"Well maybe if you would have taken your own bags and I would have only had to of carried mine I wouldn't have taken so lo-" _but she was cut of when she slipped on the carpet throwing the bags into the air and feeling herself being pulled to the ground.

But Kisshu was by her side almost instantly to catch her before her face met the ground, _"You really should be more careful koneko-chan" _he teased grinning at how he was holding her. His arms were wrapped round her waist holding her up underneath him as if he had dipped her in a waltz, her arms were wrapped round his neck and she was staring up into his golden eyes.

But to his disappointment she just mumbled him a thanks and he had to let her go as she went to retrieve the bags that she had thrown.

Takumi and Naomi teleported into the mansion soon after so they could leave for the Island with their cousins and guests, _"We'll see you there, if you don't mind teleporting a human each?" _Naomi said to the group as she walked over to Keiichiro and asked for his hand so that she could teleport them both, he smiled at her as he gave the girl his hand and the vanished.

Takumi walked over to Zakuro extending his hand asking for her's _"May I?"_ he said in a gentlemen like way which made her smile slightly as they too disappeared.

The others followed suit with Ruri taking Ryou, Rina taking Mint, Taruto taking Pudding and Pai taking Lettuce until only Kisshu and Ichigo were left.

~Here we go again~ she thought and he soon teleported behind her grabbing her wrist and spinning her round to face him in a flirty manner,

_"Ready to go?" _he asked happy that he had been left with his kitty again.

_"I guess" _she groaned quietly and mumbled to herself_ "I hate teleporting", _but Kisshu had heard her groan and grinned at her cuteness.

He quickly swooped her up holding her in bridal style and then whispering into her ear, _"Don't worry kitty cat I've got you." _and they teleported to the Island, as he did so she clung onto him wrapping her arms round his neck and nuzzling her head into his shoulder closing her eyes.

Once they reached the ocean she realised what she was doing and he reluctantly put her down, they turned round to see the others looking around the Island in fascination it was beautiful. Down by the ocean was a white sandy beach with a path that lead up to the cottage that was higher up on the Island, it was made of wood and stone and was covered in windows and had a few balcony's as well as a deck which connected to the main floor, behind the cottage was a lush dense forest teeming with life because of the surround ocean which shone in the sunlight.

_"Welcome to Sora Island_" Naomi said to the guests motioning around with her hand.

"It's beautiful" Lettuce exclaimed not believing that all of this was named after her, a couple maids came out of the household and showed the guests to their rooms which were all on the top floor.

Pudding was running round her room with excitement ans suddenly remembered that there was a beach on the Island when she looked out her window, "_Can Pudding please go to the beach Na No Da!" _she yelled as she ran downstairs to see everyone else.

_"I guess it wouldn't do any harm if we all went to relax as we are just waiting for any signs of attacks." _Takumi said looked to Naomi for approval and she nodded not seeing any problem with this idea.

_"Yay! Pudding can go swimming Na No Da!" _the young girl yelled again as she sprinted up the stairs again to get changed followed by her comrades her were also very happy to have some time to relax.

Pudding wore an orange one piece swimming costume with yellow diagonal stripes, while Zakuro wore a dark plum bikini with a halter style top and Mint wore a similar one in a royal blue colour. Ichigo had a hot bikini with a strapless bandeau styled top thanks to Kisshu and his fashion choices.

But lettuce had a long Victorian styled swimming costume with thin horizontal green stripes on a white background, on the ends of her sleeves she had frills sewn on, Naomi came to her door and knocked to see if she was ready to go and gasped as lettuce let her in looking at the poor girls outfit.

_"This is the only thing my mother lets me wear and I don't really swim much" _Lettuce mumbled going red in the face.

_"Oh honey" _Naomi said pulling her into a hug then leading Lettuce to her own room "_I've got something that will look stunning on you" _she smiled at the girl who nodded still embarrassed. She gave lettuce a swimming costume from her drawers and told her to change in the bathroom.

She came out wearing a one piece emerald-green swimming costume that had a cut out back which swooped down to just above the bottom of her back, _"Perfect" _Naomi said to her smiling at her handi-work and walked over to the door followed by Lettuce, _"Pai won't be able to resist." _

At this Lettuce squeaked with embarrassment blushing again and wrapped a towel round her as they walked outside to meet the other down on the beach.

Mint and Zakuro were tanning in the gloriously hot sun while Rina, Ruri, Ryou and Takumi played volleyball on the court that was set up, Keiichiro and Pai were sat on the beach around a small table comparing notes on their studies of wildlife and Pudding and Taruto were happily splashing around in the water. Running around on the beach Kisshu was chasing Ichigo trying to get her into the water,

_"You can't run for ever kitty I will catch you eventually"_ Kisshu teased catching up to the red-head who quickly jumped out of the way of his grasp.

_"Keep telling yourself that, because I am not swimming, the water is freezing!" _she yelled at him hiding behind a palm tree ducking out of the way when he jumped at her again but she was too late as he caught hold of her leg and they both came crashing down to the ground with him landing on top of her pinning her down.

_"Kisshu!" _she yelled at him but giving up realising that she wasn't going to escape.

_"That bikini really does look amazing on you koneko-chan" _he remarked taking in her appearance with his golden eyes, _"But-" _he started and teleported them both out over the water, his arms wrapped around her waist, _"I did say that I would get you in the water didn't I." _he teased her.

_"Kisshu don't you dare!" _she yelled at him clinging onto his arms in hopes that he wouldn't drop her, everyone on the beach was now watching waiting for the obvious to happen.

_"Why not kitty cat, swimming is so much fun" _he whispered into her ear resting his chin on her shoulder, loosening his grip making her squeak and her ears and tail to pop out as she held onto him even tighter, he loved that about her.

_"Ready koneko-chan?" _he teased further.

_"No!" _she yelled at him _"Let me go!"_

She realised her mistake as soon as she had said it and so had everyone else on the beach,_ "Yup, she's getting dunked now" _Mint said shaking her head.

_"Yeh but does Kisshu realise how mad she is going to be, and she knows that he doesn't like swimming in cold water all too much either_." Pai said a rare smile on his face as they watched the rest of commotion.

_"Okay Kitty as you wish" _and with that he let go of the girl plunging her into the water and when she came up again she was not happy,

_"KISSHU!" _she screamed at him splashing around furiously, he smirked at seeing his kitty all worked up.

He floated down to the water close to her face and extended a hand out to her, _"need some help?" _he asked trying to sound innocent but was shocked when she took his hand and pulled their faces even closer together.

_"Oh Kisshu," _she sighed looking into his eyes while playing with one of his hair ties wrapping it round her fingers, all those watching were quiet shocked at her reaction but realised what she was planning on doing,

_"Oh he's dead now" _Taruto giggled looking forward to see his brother to receive some pay back for all his teasing.

Kisshu couldn't believe it, again she was making a move on him but remembered to late how it had ended the last time, before he could stop her an evil smirk had appeared on her face and she had pulled him down into the water as well , but while underneath he grabbed one of her legs and pulled her down as well. They both came up laughing and splashing each other Kisshu trying to tackle Ichigo back down underwater.

_"God she has him wrapped around her little finger, one look and he's completely mesmerised." _Rina giggled at her older brother and her friend.

_"I think it's pretty impressive she's the only person I know who can control that boy_" Ruri added giggling with her sister.

_"Are they always like this?" _Naomi asked.

_"Pretty much, one minute they're fighting and the next, well they act like this" _Mint said pointing towards Kisshu and Ichigo.

_"Ichigo onee-chan and Kisshu are perfect together Na No Da!" _Pudding exclaimed happily.

_"As much as I hate to say it I think she's right" _Mint remarked watching them together.

_"Yes but does she realise that yet?" _Lettuce added.

Ichigo and Kisshu had eventually stopped splashing each other both to tired out to carry on and were now on the beach with the other's. Kisshu played volley-ball on a team with Takumi against Ryou and Keiichiro; Ichigo watched with everyone else tanning with Mint at the same time.

Pai was still looking through books but had now been joined by Lettuce who shared his interests, he had been gob-smacked by how wonderful she looked at had struggled to keep himself from staring but was just happy to be around her.

But sadly the peace was not meant to last as a loud roar came from out in the ocean, what had created it though was not visible; Takumi held a device with a flashing red light moving across the screen at a fast pace.

_"What is it?" _Ryou asked looking up from the screen.

_"Some kind of fish chimera I think, it's travelling through the water with quite a bit of speed." _Takumi answered with a worried look on his face.

_"Where is it going?" _Ichigo asked holding her power pendant ready to transform.

Naomi looked at the group with a worried expression on her face, _"The mainland, they're going to attack the beach."_

_"We have to get everyone off the beach and inland quickly" _Zakuro said looking over to the populated area, _"they're children and families over there." _

"Your right"Takumi agreed with her, _"We must now to warn everyone," _and with that they all teleported over to they beach.

When they arrived the humans all received strange looks because of their ears but attention was soon drawn away from them onto Naomi when she flew into the air announcing _"Quickly, everyone must evacuate they beach now and get as far inland as possible!" _

Everyone all the beach all began to run around frantically and swimmer came out of the water to collect their belongings and flee the beach, within minutes the beach was cleared.

_"Now what?" _mint asked looking around.

_"We wait," _Kisshu answered then turned to look at Ryou and Keiichiro "_take Takumi's Chimera tracker and hook it up to one of the computer in the lab over there, try an find out it's weakness'," _they both nodded and ran over to the white building known as the lab.

The group looked out to the sea again and as they heard another roar the Mew's all transformed,

_"Mew Ichigo-"_

_"Mew Mint-"_

_"Mew Lettuce-"_

_"Mew Pudding-"_

_"Mew Zakuro-"_

_"Metamorphosis!" _they all yelled and were engulfed in bright lights and as it faded they were in their Mew form. Naomi and Takumi stared at them amazed by this wondering how powerful they really were.

Suddenly a gigantic fish surfaced from the ocean and let out another horrific roar that was so high-pitched the humans and aliens could barely stand it. The creature looked like a gigantic whale with blade like spikes covering its whole body, its massive tail fins covered in the sharp swam forward again bringing its tail up and smashing it down on the water creating a huge wave filled with blades that had emitted from its tail.

Lettuce jumped forward and manipulated the water to stop it from hitting anyone but she could not control the blades as they carried on sailing through the air, Kisshu and Rina leapt forward aswell and deflected the metal with their swords.

Mint flew into the air and combined her attack with Pudding's to make it more powerful but the Chimera just dove back under the water hardly affected.

_"This thing is strong" _Lettuce yelled already starting to feel weaker but soon regaining her strength.

"Ryou what are its weakness' do you know?" Ichigo asked through her pendant while everyone stood ready to attack again.

_"It has a blow-hole on it's back, aim your attacks there, but be careful of the blades that it can fire at you." _he replied and Ichigo started to think of a way to attack.

_"Could you guys fly us up above the Chimera when it surfaces can you throw us into the air so we can attack and we can try to land on its back after wards, while we do that you can all attack it as much as you can."_ she asked.

"Yes"let _ of Course, but it's da-" _Ichigo cut Kisshu off as he spoke,

_"Yeh I know it's dangerous but do you have any other idea's?" _she asked him hands on her hips determined to defeat this Chimera no matter what it took.

_"No I guess you right," _he mumbled not happy that he would have to throw his love into the air only for her to land on a chimera's back that was covered in sharp blades.

_"Good then it is settled" _she said turning to everyone else, _"are you all ready?" _They replied with yes' all ready to defeat this creature and with that they flew out above the bay the Mew's all being carried except mint who could fly on her own.

_"You really love these kinds of battle strategy's don't you koneko-chan" _kisshu whispered in her ear as they were floating above the ocean,

_"and what kind would that be," s_he asked him but he could here the smile in her voice.

_"Oh, just the one's that put your life in danger_, _like falling from great heights onto the backs of Chimera's"_ she giggled at this.

_"Well it's not like I have never jumped off a high building free-falling trying to catch Mew Aqua before a certain alien beat me to it" _she teased him back.

He sighed, _"I guess your right," _he hugged her tightly and rested his head on her shoulder again.

Soon the heard the roar of the Chimera and it came into view, as it did so the Mews were thrown into the air and they all launched their attacks at the same time while falling down toward the Chimera's back hopping to hit their target. As the Mew's did this the aliens attacked the Animal trying to distract it from the Mew's about to land on it's back, Kisshu and Rina flew around it with their swords deflecting the blades the chimera fired and making the hit the chimera instead. Taruto and Pai used their normal attacks aiming for it 's head while Ruri shot her arrows into it's skin.

Naomi held golden throwing stars and threw them at the Chimera cutting the skin and returning to her hands, when thrown the points produced electric bolts so her target would also receive a powerful shock, Takumi held a sword with three blades the rotated around as he swung at his victim.

The Mew's attacks hit the blow-hole and the Chimera screeched in pain and dove back under the water and the Mew's were picked up by the aliens before they went under to.

_"It hasn't destroyed it but it is weakened another couple attacks should kill it" _Ichigo yelled to her comrades and everyone prepared to attack again.

They Chimera surfaced once more and the Mew's were thrown again but this time as Ichigo flew up in the air a figure appeared behind her and teleported with her to the middle of the fight gaining everyone's attention.

Myou was floating with Ichigo one arm round her waist the other hand holding a knife to her throat, he was whispering in her ear causing her to go red with rage and embarrassment. Kisshu was furious and was about to fly at him and kill him then and there but was stopped by Pai.

"Ichigo!" everyone yelled her name.

Ichigo struggled to free herself from his grasp but had no luck, _"I wouldn't do that if I were you kitty" _he pressed the knife against her skin slightly harder.

_"What do you want!" s_he snarled at him.

_"I want a lot of things honey and your one of them" _he grinned wickedly.

Everyone was watching horrified not sure what to do but Ichigo was not about to give up to her captor, _"let me go!" _she hissed at him.

_"Not gonna happen sweet-heart," _he looked up at the others _"have fun with the Chimera!" _and began to fly up into the sky.

Ichigo was now furious at being treated like this and her nails grew into cat-like claws as she swung at him causing him to drop her, _"Kish!" _she screamed as she fell through the air, he had heard her cries and caught her bridal style.

_"Are you okay?" _he searched her face frantically and under her chin for any cut or scrape but she just batted his hand away,

_"I'm fine I promise," _she reassured him with a soft smile, _"now let's go deal with that chimera and we can sort Myou out later."_

_"Ichigo onee-chan your okay Na No Da!" _Pudding yelled as Taruto brought her over to see her, the other girls smiled and sighed with relief.

Ichigo turned her head to face Kisshu, _"Okay you can throw me up now," _but Kisshu kept hold of her tightly and she looked at him with confusion slightly annoyed.

_"No way am I doing that so he can catch you again you're staying with me," _he told her obviously not changing his mind, she sighed.

_"Fine."_

The rests of the group were fighting as they had before but the Chimera always seemed to survive the attacks, Lettuce was stood on the Chimera's back and suddenly it dove down unexpectedly bringing her with it.

_"Lettuce!" _Ichigo yelled as she saw her plunge into the depths of the sea.

Under the water Lettuce was dragged down by the current of the Chimera's fin's but it was nowhere to be seen and she was just floating there surrounded by water with no change, for some reason she could breath underwater and just put it down to the porpoise genes. She looked around again and saw a faint green light and she swam towards it when she came up close to it she realised what it was.

Before her was a glowing piece of what looked like a clear rock but it was a beautiful emerald-green, she reached her hand out to touch it from curiosity and as she did she was engulfed in a bright green light, she could feel herself being pulled up out of the water into the open air but was still encased by the light.

Everyone watched as Lettuce emerged from the water surround by a blinding green light, you could just make out her figure but once the light subsided Lettuce was left glowing a faint green and her antenna's now had little emeralds dotted on them at thicker at the base.

She could not understand why everyone was staring at her but reacted as soon as the Chimera came up from the water again and she called out her attack,

_"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" _and from her castanets came a surge of water glowing slightly green that hit the Chimera's weak spot and defeated it.

She then fainted falling down only to be caught by Pai who brought her to the beach followed by everyone else, Ryou and Keiichiro came running from the lab and asked what had happened to the poor girl now lying unconscious in the sand.

Up above them hovering in the sky was a very angry Myou with scratch marks now forming on his face,

~I will get you my kitty, I will~ he thought to himself and disappeared.

* * *

**Okay guys so I've written you a really long chapter to make up for not being able to update, really sorry still,. Please review/follow/favourite and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! **


	12. A New Weapon

**Hey guys so the story is really starting to get serious now, hope you all enjoyed he last chapter as I tried to make it long for you but anyway on with the story, I do not own TMM or any of the characters but OC's are my own. **

* * *

**Chapter 12:~ A New Weapon**

Lettuce Midorikawa was lying unconscious on a beach still in her Mew form surrounded by her friends calling her name and trying to wake her up, her eyes fluttered as Pai spoke and she came to coughing and spluttering from all the water she had breathed in even though it had not drowned her at the time.

_"Thank god your okay!" _Ichigo exclaimed hugging her friend as she did so, everyone else sighed with relief and cooed over her asking if she was okay and she stood up shakily but regained her balance with the help of Pai.

_"Wow," _Pudding looked up at Lettuce and pulled one of her antenna, _"Look at these onee-chan they are covered in emeralds Na No Da!" _observed the sparkling Jewels with curiosity.

Everyone else looked at her after Pudding had said this examining the new additions to her outfit, _"She's right" Mint told her giving her a mirror, _no-one quite sure where she got it from,_ "See for yourself." _

Lettuce looked at her reflection and gasped looking over to Ryou,_ "How did they get there?" _she asked him.

_"I'm not sure," _he replied looking as confused as she did, _"when you were fighting did you notice anything strange. maybe in the water?" _

Lettuce thought about this forgetting the Jem she had seen glowing in the ocean, _"No I don't think so." _she told him.

_"Hmm, I think we should go back to the cottage and research this new transformation, we may be able to find an answer." _Keiichiro suggested and everyone agreed as they all teleported back to the Island, the sun now beginning to set after the long day.

Once inside Lettuce detransformed and walked over to the stairs passing to get changed passing a mirror as she did so and catching a glimpse of something shiny round her neck out of the corner of her eye.

She looked down to see a silver heart-shaped pendant hanging from a silver chain, the heart was lined with diamonds and inside it was one small piece of and emerald as if it was missing the rest of the Jewel, she gasped again at its beauty and ran to the study to tell Ryou remembering the Jewel in the water.

_"Ryou!" _she yelled bursting into the study, Ryou and Pai were both in there sat at computers and flicking through books, they both lucked up at the girl who was blushing slightly, _"I remember when I was in the water there was this bright green glow and I swam over to it, I saw what looked like a piece of a Jewel and reached out to grab it, when I did I felt my self flying up out of the water into the air and attacking the Chimera and that's all I can remember." _

Ryou took this in for a moment and spotted the necklace round her neck and pointed to it,_ "When did you get that, and what is in it?" _Lettuce looked down to see what he was referring to.

_"I don't know it just appeared when I detransformed, it looks like it has a broken Jewel in it," _It then suddenly clicked in her mind,_"You don't think that its-" _

Ryou cut her off,_ "The Jewel that you saw in the water, It's highly possible"_ she nodded.

Pai stood up and walked over to the girl and looked at the pendant, _"May I?" _he asked holding out a hand, she nodded and passed him the necklace.

He looked closely at it and mumbled something to himself walking over to the bookshelf searching for something, Ryou and Lettuce looked at him curiously, he soon found what he was looking for and flicked to a page looking at the Jewel.

Pai turned to face the two humans lifting his head from the book, _"I think we should get the others, this is pretty important." _Lettuce nodded and ran upstairs to find her comrades and the other aliens; she returned five minutes later with everyone in the study.

_"What is this about?" _Ichigo asked looking at the pile of books Pai was now sifting through and then spotted the necklace and asked, _"What is that?"_

_"That is what this is about." _Ryou answered her question.

Naomi looked at the pendant closely spotting the Jewel,_ "Pai, is that-" _

He cut her off,_ "Yes, it is." _He held up the necklace and lay it on the page of a book and placed the book on a table that everyone surrounded,_ "This jewel is an Emerald, it is common on earth but is extremely rare here on Cnyth, it's seems to be incomplete though as if there are other pieces of it that make up a whole Jewel."_

_"Is this what triggered Lettuce's transformation and extra power?"_ Zakuro asked.

_"Yes we think it is," _Ryou explained,_ "Once she touched the emerald it bonded with her causing the change and the increase in the power of her attack which is why she could defeat the chimera." __  
_

_"So is the emerald that she found, the same one in her necklace now?" _Mint questioned looking at the beautiful stone.

_"That's what we think." _Ryou told her.

_"What does this mean, are there more jewels like this that could affect any of us." _Ichigo asked thinking of what could happen.

_"It is highly likely, according to this book there is an ancient power source created with five rare jewels that could only be found by the chosen one's, but to be used it its ultimate form they must be joined together and two others must start something,only then can you harness the power."_

_"Two other's must start something, hmm, who and how?"_ Keiichiro asked curiously.

_"I cannot say, it is difficult to translate the ancient script and I have been fortunate enough to figure this much out already, it could take days before I find out." _Pai responded.

_"What does it mean by joined together?" _Mint asked the Alien.

Pai picked up another book and flicked to a page setting it down to show everyone, _"I'm not sure what the writing says but this picture shows a diamond, I think, surrounded by the jewels but it's just a theory I need to translate it." _Kisshu looked down at the paper studying the picture which looked awfully familiar.

Ichigo came up beside him to look closer and as she did so there fingers brushed together, they both felt a slight tingle and they looked down and their hands questioningly, it had not hurt though the feeling had been rather nice but the soon forgot about it dropping their hands again causing them to touch once more.

This time they both saw certain letters of the ancient language change form to words that they could understand but only briefly before it changed back but they had both seen what the word read.

"Sceptre" they both said under their breaths and looked at each other confused loosing themselves in the others eyes, had they both seen the same thing had they both seen the writing change, but why?

Their confused looks did not go unnoticed as Naomi asked them, _"Is something wrong?" _they both snapped out of their trace and came back to reality and Kisshu then realised what they picture was showing.

_"Pai, is this an illustration of the Mew Statue in Momomiya City?" _Kisshu asked his brother figuring it out after reading the word sceptre. Pai looked at the drawing realising that his brother was right.

_"Yes, I think your right, do you think this could be the reason why it appeared when we restored the planet." _Kisshu thought about this while every human in the room looked confused.

_"Um, Mew Statue?" _Ichigo asked.

_"It formed when we restored the planet with Mew aqua, on it are carvings of the Red Data animals you are infused with, none of us knew why at the time but we named it after all of you." _Taruto explained.

_"And on top of it is a magnificent diamond surrounded by five_ _sceptres," _Kisshu glanced at Ichigo when he said that word, _"i_n_ pink, blue, green, yellow and purple each with a heart-shaped gap at the top. We did not know if there was supposed to be anything there but in this picture there are no gaps but jewels in them."_

Throughout the explanation a nagging feeling had been in the back of everyone's mind and Ichigo was the one to voice it, _"You don't think, no it can't be, could it?" _

_"I think you five may very well be the chosen one's, the saviours of our planet_ ." Pai answered everyone's suspicions in a serious voice, the group was quiet not quite sure what to do next.

_"What exactly should we do now?" _Lettuce asked picking her necklace up again and putting it round her neck.

_"Try and find the other Jewel's, figure out where they are hidden." _Ryou instructed and everyone agreed.

Tired and confused with so many thoughts in their mind's the group went up to bed still trying to process the days events, Ichigo and Kisshu the most occupied by the fact that they had been able to read the ancient language but why, why had they felt a tingle shoot through their body's when their fingertips met, and why now.

* * *

**Hope you guys didn't get to confused in this chapter as there are a lot of new idea's thrown in but hopefully you still enjoyed it :D please review/favourite/follow ~thanks for reading!**


	13. Old Friends

**I do not own TMM or any of the characters but OC's are mine.**

**And if a sentence begins and ends with a '~' then it means someone is thinking it just a reminder incase anyone gets confused, enjoy this chapter:D**

* * *

**Chapter 13:~Old Friends**

It was seven in the morning and everyone was fast asleep, they were all tired from the events of the last day all but two mischievous teens sneaking around the house. They were setting up contraptions in front of everyone's bedroom in the cottage giggling quietly and running to the next door after finishing each set up; once they finished this they ran to the beginning of the hallway in which the bedrooms were each holding something in their hands.

Pudding and Taruto turned to each other with devilish grins and held up their noise makers, running down the hallway together they unleashed the sound waking everyone up in a most unpleasant way. At the end of the corridor they stopped to watched their handiwork as they heard footsteps approach doors and out came all from their rooms in unison.

Like they had planned the buckets each full of either water, sparkles, mud, flour and who knows what else emptied their contents on the two teens' comrades causing everyone to yell and scream turning to glare ant the two youngest members in fits of laughter on the floor.

Ichigo and Kisshu's rooms were closed to the two of them and they had also received everything that Pudding and Taruto could have possibly found to dump on their heads, they glanced at each other and started to walk towards the giggling pranksters glaring at them with a look that could kill. Behind them followed everyone else all ready to punish the mischief makers,

_"Pudding, Taruto you are so dead!" _Ichgio screamed at them followed by Kisshu yelling, _"You better run!" _and they lunged at them but Taruto teleported them to the other side of the group and they began to run.

Ichigo and Kisshu had landed in a heap and stood up looking furious, _"Right that's it!" _Kisshu yelled grabbing Ichigo by the waist and teleporting after them.

_"Do you think we should help them?" _Lettuce asked brushing away the little bit of flour that she had received from the two.

_"No they should be alright," _Naomi answered.

_"Do you think they gave Ichigo and Kisshu the worst of it for a reason." _Mint questioned.

_"Probably, who knows what goes on in their minds." _Ryou said while trying to dry his wet hair.

* * *

_"Come back her you little-" _Ichigo had jumped at Pudding and missed again she growled as she got up from the ground again , the monkey girl giggled running away to help her friend escape from Kisshu.

She whispered something into Taruto's ear after knocking Kisshu over who glared at them, the little alien agreed and got Kisshu to chase him as did Pudding with Ichgio.

They turned to run at each other without the older two realizing and veered off at the last second making sure to trip their chasers causing them to tumble to the ground. Kisshu landed on top of Ichigo his face hovering close above hers, they stared up in shock at each other as their fingertips touched.

Everyone was on the upstairs hallway watching this scene while Pudding and Taruto high fived still not realizing how they had caused the two to land.

_"Why is she not getting up, by now she's normally screaming at him while he tries to keep her pinned down but they both just look.." _

_"..Shocked." _Zakuro finished for Mint as they all stared curiously at the two.

As their fingertips touched Ichigo and Kisshu felt the tingling sensation run through their bodies again and gasped, but it was surprisingly pleasant and they seemed to enjoy the other's touch.

They locked eyes again lost in thought,

~What is that~ Ichigo thought.

~I don't know~ Kisshu thought not realizing that he was answering Ichigo's question.

They both gasped again to everyone's curiosity, they seemed to be doing nothing more than staring at each other but they all thought there was something more going on.

~H-h-how?~ Ichigo asked him.

~I-I don't know~ Kisshu answered her they could not tear their eyes from each other still feeling the wonderful feeling they got from touching which was still only as small as gently connecting finger tips.

_"Ahem." _they reluctantly looked up to see who had made the noise Ichigo immediately blushing to see everyone watching them.

_"having some trouble standing up are we?" _Mint questioned raising an eyebrow.

_"N-no"_ Ichigo stuttered as they both quickly stood up feeling the pleasant tingling to fade away, she noticed the slight redness of Kisshu's cheeks.

~Cute, he's blushing~ Ichigo though to herself.

~Glad you think so koneko-chan~ he winked at her and she gasped going even redder.

~No no I didn't mean it like that!~ Everyone was now looking at them strangely._  
_

_"What are they doing, she's blushing but he didn't say anything and he's smirking as if she was yelling at him again" _Lettuce mumbled to the others.

_"I don't really know." _Pai answered her.

Ichigo was now glaring at Kisshu, or at least trying to, while he challenged her with that cute smirk that he used with her around so often.

~Kitten you look so cute trying to glare at me~ he teased the read-head.

~Kisshu!~ she yelled back at him in her head.

~Yes honey~ he smirked again

~God this is going to get annoying~ she walked over to the group followed by Kisshu.

_"So what are we doing today?" _She asked as if nothing strange between her and Kisshu had just happened not wanting to tell anyone but knew eventually she would have to.

Pai looked between the two questioningly but eventually let it drop,_ "We are going to the mainland to visit some of the villages , and also look for any more references on these Jewel," _he glanced at the shimmering green stone around Lettuces neck.

_"Sound's fun" _Ichigo replied and walks over to Lettuce to talk to someone besides Kisshu.

~Hey Kitty Cat~Kisshu looked up at her but she didn't seem to respond could she not hear him anymore, he walked over to Pai who happened to be right next to Ichigo and tried again.

~Koneko-Chan?~

~What!~ she replied in her head and he smiled glad that he could still talk to her like this.

~Could you not hear me before?~

~No I never heard you~ She answered trying to stay calm.

~Hmm thats interesting~

~Whatever~ and she turned her attention back to Lettuce who with Pai had noticed something strange between the two, so Pai grabbed Kisshu's arm and dragged him into the next room along.

_"Ok what was all that?" _Pai asked the green haired alien.

_"All of what?" _Kisshu struggled to hold a smirk back.

_"You know what I mean!" _Pai was starting to get annoyed.

_"Do I?" _he Kisshu turned around and walked away now smirking.

By ten o'clock everyone was dressed and ready to go, Kisshu was enjoying how revealing Ichigo's shirt was while she glared at him to stop.

"Okay we will visit the main village which is on the shore, Midori Saka, we will meet you all there." Takumi said teleporting out with Zakuro.

Everyone else followed landing in the town center, passersby took an interest in the humans staring at them some even asking to touch their ears which they let them do so.

One little girl about 7 years old came running up to Ichigo and tugged lightly on her hand smiling up at her, Ichigo knelt down so she was this same height as the girl. She had bright pink hair tied in two pigtails-like Ichigo used to wear- with two braids at the front, she had bright blue eyes and her outfit was fully pink.

_"Are you Mew Ichigo?" _the little girl asked.

"Yes, and these are the other Mews," Ichigo explained smiling to the little girl who was now jumping with excitement. She turned to face her four friends and she shouted,

_"It's her, it's really her!" _She had a huge smile on her face and she turned back around and hugged Ichigo who returned the gesture smiling, Kisshu watched this thinking how sweet Ichigo was being to this girl she didn't even know.

From behind the girl her friends ran up to all the other mews and hugged them the girl who ran up to mint had light blue hair and golden eyes and the girl who went to Zakuro had dark purple almost black hair with green eyes. The little girl who was now running around and playing with Pudding and Taruto had golden orange hair and light brown eyes and the last friend with Lettuce had dark green hair with golden brown eyes and glasses just like Lettuce's.

_"What your name?" _Ichigo asked the first little girl who had come over,

_"My name is Emiko." _she grinned brightly, _"I'm your biggest fan! I wanna be just like you." _she said giggling with happiness.

Ichigo giggled with her,_ "Well I'll tell you what,"_she took out the two ribbons that were holding her hair up letting it fall down and gave them to Emiko, _"these are my favourite ribbons, I want you to have them." _She smiled as the little girl squealed with excitement and hugged her again.

_"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" _she was grinning from ear to ear but heard her mother calling her and her friends.

_"Coming Mama," _she called as she gave Ichigo one last hug, _"Bye!" _she called to everyone, running to her mother to show her gifts from Ichigo.

Ichigo stood up and Kisshu walked next to her as they watching the little girl wave goodbye, _"She was so cute." _Ichigo said not realizing that Kisshu was stood next to her and jumped slightly when he spoke,

_"She was, but not as cute as you," _he teased as she rolled her eyes.

_"Come on." _she said walking away but he could still here the smile in her voice.

The group was walking through the town showing the girls the village while looking through stores for any help with the Jewels, they came to a book store and began looking around. As they walked in a little bell made a noise to tell the store owner they were there and they heard things beginning knocked over in the back of the store until a girl with Chocolate brown hair came running out.

Her hair was straight tied loosely at the back with two strands at the front framing her face, she had mesmerizing lilac eyes with a hind of gold which stood out on her flawless pale face. She had a green top on with a lace back and black shorts.

_"What did you break this time?" _Naomi teased her friend, who giggled.

_"Oh nothing much just a vase, and a couple plates and maybe a teacup..and a teapot." _She replied biting at her nail trying to remember.

Naomi sighed and smiled,_ "What are we going to do with you?" _she giggled with her friend again.

Naomi turned to the humans behind her who didn't know here friend, _"This is Akari, we've been best friends since we were little," _She turned to Akari, _"These are the Mew Mews they have come to help fight the rebels." _

_"Wow really," _she smiled and waved,_ "It's lovely to meet you all" _her gaze scanned across the faces till she saw Ryou who had not stopped staring at her since she had walked in, he thought she was beautiful as their eyes locked but they were soon interrupted by Naomi again.

_"So is Akio in?" _Naomi asked not realising that she had interfered.

_"Oh he's just ran out to get some nails, one of the shelves broke but the books are fine." s_he pointed over to the shelf as she walked over to the counter and sat down.

_"How did that happen?" _Takumi asked teasing his clumsy friend.

_"The floor was wet and I may have slipped and the bookcase caught me." _She smirked and giggled, Ryou found this cute as he continued to stare.

_"Anyway do you guys need anything while your here?" _She asked her new friends.

_"Well we do have one question," _Pai said looking over to Lettuce who handed him the necklace,he walked over to Akari and handed it to her as she studied it, _"Do you have any books on this stone, or any legends about an almighty power to do with the chosen ones." _

_"Is, Is this an Emerald? Where did you get this?" _she looked up at him curiously.

_"Lettuce found it in the ocean while in her mew form, it gave her extra power and she was able to defeat a chimera on her own that we could not defeat together." _He explained.

_"Hmm," _she thought to herself about this, _"I think I have something that could help you." _she walked over to a shelf almost hidden in the corner of the store and ran her fingers over the dusty books trying to find the title she sought.

She finally found what she wanted and brought it back over to the group, the book had a blue cover lined with a thin silver stripe, the title was written in the ancient script but Akari had a talent in translating it.

_"What does it say Na No Da?" _Pudding asked confused by the writing, Pai scanned over it trying to decode the words but Akari had beaten him to it,

_"The Power of Five, It's known as an old legend now just a story told to children but it was once so much more, a prophecy of some sort."_ she flicked through the pages and stopped on the same picture Pai had found last night.

_"Isn't this what you showed us yesterday?" _Mint asked thinking this was going to turn out to be a waste of time.

_"Yes but this seems to be a lot more detailed" _Pai said as he ran his fingers over the page talking to Akari with everyone else joining in but Ichigo and Kisshu who had lost interest already and started to look around the rest of the shop not noticing that the other was doing the same.

They skimmed the shelves not seeing anything interesting and both found themselves at the back of the shop looking at the shelf Akari had been at earlier were all the books were written in the ancient language,

_"Kish can you understand any of this?" _she asked him looking completely confused by the titles.

_"Not a bloody word,"_ he smirked and she giggled at this looking back up at the shelf, they looked up and saw a book that seemed to take their interest, it was red lined with a thin golden stripe and the title was written in the ancient language beautifully down the spine.

They both reached up not noticing the other and both their hands touched as they grasped the book and pulled it off of the shelf, gasping as they were once again overwhelmed by the tingling sensation running through their bodies.

The words on the cover began to change into a language they could read, _"Soul Mates" _they said under their breaths and couldn't believe it had happened again._  
_

_"Kisshu can you read this as well?"_The girl asked him, and her nodded still in shock.

_"H-How?" _She stuttered staring down at the book and at their still touching hands.

_"I-I d-don't know." _he replied.

_"Should we tell them?" _She asked again.

_"We should show them the book but don't tell them anything else they will jump to some crazy conclusion." _He replied.

_"Like what?" _she questioned him and he sighed as they parted their hands and the tingling left and the words went back to normal. He knew about Soul Mates, everyone had one but rarely found them, he looked up at Ichigo and thought that if it really were true then she would have loved him from the start, he looked at the book once more and disregarded the possibility, as much as he wished it to be true.

_"I don't know, come on."_ He said as they walked back to the group with the book, she could tell he was hiding something but let it go as they reached the group.

_"I still can't figure out who these two others are.." _Pai mumbled to himself frustrated that he could not solve this puzzle, everyone around him was thinking hard but know one could think of anything.

_"Hey Akari, what does this mean?" _Kisshu placed the book in front of the girl and she gasped as she read the title and looked up at him.

_"Why did you choose this book Kisshu?" _she looked at him questioningly and he just shrugged his shoulders.

_"It just looked interesting." _he hadn't lied fully it had looked interesting that's why he picked it but he wasn't going to tell her the whole truth.

Before she could speak again they heard a crash outside and a voice yelling, _"Akari!"_, before she could reply Kish told her he would help and he brought Ichigo along with him.

_"Why are you bringing me?" _Ichigo asked him as they walked out the front of the store.

_"I have a friend who wants to meet you," _he grinned as he heard the voice yell his name this time.

_"Hey Kisshu!" _The two walked over to the voice and saw who it had come from, it was a boy with black hair short like Pai's with two ties at the front in blue. His clothes were similar to kisshu's but were based on blues and blacks, his eyes were green and he shared the same smirk as Kisshu, and apparently the same attitude.

_"Hey buddy!" _Kisshu yelled back helping him to lift some boxes that he had dropped, _"How you been?" _he asked his friend.

_"Good but it's so boring round this place after you left to go fight the humans and you barely come back to hang out!" _he said punching him lightly on the arm and soon turned his gaze to Ichigo, looking her up and down hungrily licking his lips, _"And who's this cutie?"_ He floated up to her and grabbed her under the chin tilting her head up as she gasped and widened her eyes before quickly pulling away and glaring at him.

Kisshu noticed this and a flash of jealously came across his mind until he saw her pull away and glare and he smirked at this, he loved how feisty his Kitty got,

_~That's my Koneko-Chan~ _he thought and she turned to glare at him as she had heard him and he put his hands up surrendering in a playful manner, she just groaned rolling her eyes as he floated up to them.

_"Akio this is Ichigo the leader of the Mew's"_ and a smirk appeared on his face as he teleported next to her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, both feeling how wonderful each other touch felt but still she glared up at him, _"Kitten this is Akio we've been friends since we were kids." _

Akio then realised that this was the girl who his friend was madly in love with and a smirk formed on his face, _"__So this is the girl who Kisshu never stops talking about, I can see why." _and he winked at her and she groaned managing to make Kisshu let go of her.

_"I thought one Kisshu was bad, now their's two to put up with." _she moaned crossing her arms in a huff, but Kisshu teleported to her again right up to her face their lips almost touching,

_"Come on Kitten, you know you can't get enough of me." _he teased her running a finger across her lips creating the wonderful feeling causing her ears and tail to pop out and her face to go red which just made her mad.

_"Kisshu!" _she yelled at him before storming back into the book store.

_"Nice one mate."_ Akio teased as he picked up more boxes full of books.

_"Ahh you get used to it, I just think it's cute when she gets like that." _Kisshu replied following him with boxes as well.

* * *

Meanwhile in the book store after the two had left...

_"Akari what does that say?"_ Lettuce asked seeing the shocked look on the girls face.

_"Soul Mates." _she replied as the other aliens gasped but the humans looked confused.

_"What does that mean?" _Mint asked curiously.

_"Well I guess it's like when two people are made for each other, normally by just a love connection but beings both with power are able to become stronger together."_ Akari explained. _"But the soul mate is rarely found and only happens a couple of times per decade if not any." _

_"What kind of Power can be created." _Zakuro questioned.

_"I'm not sure, it is said to have only ever happened once in history." _Akari told her still thinking.

_"You don't think the two missing people have something to do with this Soul Mate stuff, it's seems to fit the description." _Ryou suggested.

_"You may be onto something," _Pai told him as he began to flick through the book and stopped at an all too familiar illustration.

_"This can't be a coincidence." _Takumi exclaimed, _"The Mew Statue, the chosen ones and the Soul Mates, they all add up." _

_"I think your right, we should take a trip to Momomyia City to investigate the possibilities starting with the Statue." _Pai stated and everyone seemed to agree.

_"But even if this is the answer, and we find the Jewels we don't know the two Soul Mate's that are to awaken the Power." _Naomi pointed out as everyone groaned as they had missed this point.

_"What are we going to do where would we ev-" _Mint started but then stopped as she looked out the window to see Kish and Ichigo stood together lips almost touching. Everyone followed her gaze to see why she had stopped and gasped in realisation,

_"Y-you don't think.." _Lettuce started but couldn't find the words to finish as attention was now on her but to her gratitude Pai rescued her,

_"that Ichigo and Kisshu are.." but _he also trailed off he voice not as bland and serious as usual.

_"Soul Mates." _Zakuro finished for them and everyone seemed to nod.

_"That would explain why he has been head over heels for her from the start" _Taruto said with a little giggle to himself.

_"But wouldn't she return his feelings?" _Mint asked thinking back on all her rejections.

_"Not if she hasn't realised them yet, you saw how she looked at him this morning." _Zakuro stated.

_"She never looked at Aoyama like that ever." _Lettuce added.

_"Pudding knew they were perfect together from the start Na No Da!" _she giggled happy with herself for seeing it first.

_"Well if they really are then can we tell them or should they find out on their own?" Ryou asked._

_"It could shock Ichigo,"_ Mint said knowing her friend all to well,_ "and the fate of both our worlds seem to rest on her falling for him."_

_"Then let's hope she does or it could be the end for us all." _Keiichiro said.

As they finished Ichigo came storming through the door complaining to herself about the annoying green haired alien, and sat down seeing that everyone was staring at her curiously.

_"What?"_ she asked, and just received mumbled nothings as they turned away and she just rolled her eyes continuing to moan to herself about the alien.

* * *

**So there you have it Chapter 13! Hope you enjoyed it this one has a lot in again but I think I described it well enough for you to understand. Two new characters though and Ryou seems to have a thing for Akari who is Akio's older sister if I forgot to mention that! Please review/favourite/follow and thanks for reading! :D**


	14. The Mew Statue

**Hey Guys,so I've had a bit of writers block recently so my updates may be a bit off till I can get some inspiration, anyway hope you enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or any of the Characters but OC's ar****e mine :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14:~The Mew Statue**

Kisshu and Akio walked into the bookstore each holding big cardboard boxes full of Akari's new inventories, Kisshu still had a smirk on his face from the reaction he got from Ichigo as he continued to talk to his friend.

_"Finally Akio, how long does it take to pick up a couple of books." _Akari asked as she walked over to her brother to take one of the boxes to the back of the store and unpack it.

_"Trust me sis there are not just a couple of books here, there are tons!" _Akio commented handing his box to Ryou who had volunteered to help Akari causing her to blush slightly at his kindness.

_"Blondie seems to have a thing for Akari." _Kisshu teased after they left nudging Akio in the side slightly, Ichigo and Mint giggled quietly while the others tried to restrain themselves, but his friend just gave him a 'Do you think I care' look.

_"He hasn't taken his eyes off of her since we got here." _Takumi added while Naomi tried to suppress a giggle thinking about her friend and the human.

Kisshu and Akio went to sit down next to Ichigo and Mint, Kisshu teasing Ichigo further by whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she continued to bat him away while trying to hold a conversation with Mint, who also seemed slightly distracted.

_"Kisshu! Why don't you introduce Akio to everyone!" _Ichigo suggested trying to distract the persistent alien teen.

_"Oh yeah!" _he turned to face the group to Ichigo's relief,_ "Mews, Keiichiro this is Akio my buddy. He and AKari are siblings and they help Naomi and Takumi defend the cove when they can." _Everyone said hello to him and continued with their conversations soon after waiting for Ryou and Akari to return.

Akio had been looking over the Mews but he could not take his eyes off one in particular and she was sitting next to Ichigo talking to her, he took in her beautiful blue hair as dark as the night sky, her delicate figure and her tempting brown eyes.

She looked up at him as her conversation was interrupted by Kisshu teasing Ichigo again and she could not seem to look away studying the boy before her.

_"H-Hi" s_he managed to stutter out and as this was not normal for Mint Ichigo and Kisshu were now watching their friends curiously.

Akio finally snapped out of his trance at the sound of her sweet melodic voice, no him anyway, and regained his cocky playful attitude similar to Kisshu's.

_"Hey their honey, I don't think we've been properly introduced" _ he winked at her.

Mint gasped at this her blush deepening by the minute, _"Um, I-I" _she started but he jumped forward and put a finger to her lips cutting her off,

_"I've got a better idea," _he said as he looked down hungrily at her lips but before he could go any further Akari and Ryou walked back into the room,

_"Akio leave the poor girl alone, I don't think Mint wants you bothering her." _Akari called as she took her seat once more rolling her eyes at her brothers behaviour.

Akio sighed and slowly pulled away but as he did he whispered seductively into her ear, _"Oh I think she does." _causing her to let out a little squeak of surprise and blush ferociously to Akio's delight.

Ichigo and Kisshu had been watching the whole time their mouths to open as the gawked at the pair, Ichigo leaned her head slightly towards Kisshu and whispered to him, _"Is that what we look like?" _

He thought for a moment but replied,_ "No, my pick up lines are a lot better than that." _he winked at her smirk on his face but she lightly smacked him upside the head as she rolled her eyes but a small smile still crept onto her lips.

They both turned their attention back to their friends smirking at Mint's shocked expression, the two boys head a crash ans outside and ran to help the poor woman who had just fallen over into a cart outside the store. Mint who was keeping her head down trying to hide her blush looked up through her bangs to see Ichigo smirking at her, like Mint normally would to her.

_"What?" _Mint asked trying to hide her embarrassed tone.

_"He seemed to like you didn't he?" _Ichigo replied still smirking as she was finally able to get her friend back for all the times she had teased her.

_"I-I don't k-know what you're talking about!" _Mint tried to argue back but her voice failed her, and Ichigo just raised an eyebrow questioningly in response.

_"Okay, Okay!" sh_e sighed in defeat, _"How do you put up with Kisshu doing that all the time?" _she asked her friend. Ichigo thought about this for a moment, how did she put up with him?

_"I guess you just get used to it," _she told her as mint groaned.

_"OH, well I guess he probably does it to every girl he meets."_ Mint countered while Ichigo smirked again as the boys came back in.

_"I don't think he does," _she winked and stood up walking over to the group but turned back to her friend once more,_ "but whatever you say keep telling yourself that." _and she turned back around leaving Mint to think.

But she did not stay for long seeing Akio approach her she quickly got up and followed her friend not wanting to be left alone with him.

Once everyone was stood around one table Kisshu asked, _"So have you figured anything out yet?" _as he, Ichigo and Akio had been outside they did not know.

_"Well we know that these Jewels defiantly connect to the Mew Statue in some way and we are going to visit Momomiya City some time this week, we are also certain that the Mews are the chosen ones as the Emerald would have only appeared in Lettuces presence so it could be found." _Takumi explained to three with AKio looking quite confused.

_"Yes that's good, but do you now anything about the other two people in the story?" _Ichigo asked curious for answers as well as Kisshu stood right next to her looking as curious and impatient.

_"Well..." _Pai started and looked at everyone else asking if he should tell them, they were still not sure about Ichigo and Kisshu being soul mates they had no proof; but they were the group leaders and had to know something just not all of it.

_"We think the missing people could be soul mates, but not just any this pair are ones who each hold great power and together able to harness a power to save our worlds but only once they are fully united, we don't know what that means yet." _Pai told them, kisshu understood straight away but Ichigo was not familiar with the foreign term and had to have an explanation of a soul mate.

But Kisshu soon realised the same problem as Naomi had,_ "Who are these two people?"_

_"We don't know, we have no idea." _Akari lied to them partly, they did have some idea of who it was.

_"How are we going to find them?" _Ichigo asked slight worry in her voice.

_"We are not sure but our main concern is finding the Jewels." K_eiichiro told them hoping the would drop the subject, but they didn't.

_"How can you even tell if two people are soul mates?" _Ichigo asked already trying to form a plan to find these people.

_"Well we actually don't know."_ Naomi pointed out, in disbelief that they had not even thought to find out how to tell if two people are soul mates.

_"Wasn't that book I gave you about Soul Mates Akari?" _Kisshu asked glad that he had picked it up.

_"Y-Yes, yes it was." _Akari said now flicking through the pages to see some way of finding a soul mate, she stopped on a page studying it curiously.

_"It says there aren't any ways of looking at two people and knowing as it is a bond between the two and the two alone." s_he sighed as this was now going to be even more difficult than before.

_"What kind of bond?" _Ichigo questioned now getting interested.

_"Something to do with a connection between the two a feeling you get when your near to the other, it is hard to translate it is written faintly as the book is so old." _Akari replied struggling to gain any more information.

_"Hmm." _Ichigo thought not realising something that Kisshu had as he looked at her,

~Could it be, no, no that idea is absurd, we couldn't I mean could we.~ Kisshu thought no himself still deciding against it.

_"Anyway it is starting to get dark outside, we should probably head back to the Island." _Pai stated looking out the window.

_"I guess your right." _Naomi said standing up and hugging her friend and thanking her for all her help, and soon after they all teleported back to the cottage and went to bed everyone's mind still flooded with questions.

* * *

Witin the next couple of days the group decided to visit the capital and the statue with their cousins, Akari and Akio coming along, they all met at the cottage Friday morning.

_"Mews try and stay with one of us so we can at least try and blend in more, the Paparazzi have been trying to get to us since the Mews arrived and the City will be flooded with them. I don't want you all to be pestered by them so try your best to go unnoticed." _Kisshu advised, he was not to favourable of the Paparazzi especially after the scene they caused on the day they arrived.

When the reached Momomiya City they all went off in their pairs trying to reach the city centre with out drawing to much attention to themselves, as the leaders of both groups Kisshu and Ichigo had to be the most careful but Kish's fan girls always seemed to find him.

Kisshu was walking with his arm around Ichigo holding her close to him trying to protect her from the stares and glares she was receiving, he new she saw them as well and was not happy.

She looked up at him, _"Kish I don't like this are we almost there." _He held onto her tighter assuring her she was okay,

_"Don't worry we're almost there." _he whispered sweetly into her ear causing her to sigh slightly at the wonderful feeling of his hot breath on her neck as well as the tingling she already felt from his touch, as he to hers.

Suddenly out of the crowd burst a girl about the age of 14 who was screaming Kisshu's name and cooing around him as she caught sight of him, soon followed by a bunch of other Fan girls who soon surrounded them calling out his name and reaching out trying to touch him brushing against his arm.

Kisshu seemed used to this and tried to carry on walking but he could tell that something was up with Ichigo as he continued to try and make his way through the crowd.

Suddenly she was pulled from his grasp by the fan girls and was now down on the ground after being knocked down, a wave of jealousy flooded through her as she saw the other girls with Kisshu, but why was she feeling this.

On the other end Kisshu was now furious at how they had treated his Koneko-Chan and was trying to push through the girls who quickly ran back out of the way when the sound of camera's came through the crowd, the Paparazzi had found them but Kisshu did not care he just wanted to get to his Koneko-Chan.

Making his way through the girls he reached her and gave her his hand so as to help her up and she took it without hesitation but as the last of the girls moved one caught Kisshu's leg and the two went back down to the ground.

Kisshu had landed on top of Ichigo again and now they were surrounded by a crowd of people taking pictures of the two, but they could not care less as the wonderful feeling rushed through them again as they came back together. It was as if it were only the two of them but they had to come back to reality soon.

Giggling Ichigo said, _"Is it just me or do we fall on top of each other a lot," _he eyebrow raised still giggling slightly.

_"What can I say Koneko-Chan, I've fallen for you." _he smirked and winked.

_"More like on me," _she countered with a wink and another giggle as they both stood up pictures still being taken not stop.

The others had heard the commotion and had only just made it through the crowd as the two were standing up, suddenly the pair were bombarded with questions again and were save by Pai and Takumi who lead them out of the crowds away from the Paparazzi and Fan Girls acting like body guards.

_"They're like Vultures!" _Lettuce stated as the group rejoined walking freely now as their cover had been blown.

_"How do you put up with this all the time." _Ichigo asked them, all the Mews nodded in agreement apart from Zakuro.

_"You just do I guess." _Kisshu stated as they saw the statue come in view.

Their were a few people around it but besides that it was just the group, the humans looked at it in astonishment seeing the engravings, the sceptres and the diamond on top it was all beautiful.

_"How did you guys know our animals?" _Lettuce pointed out looking at the Porpoise.

_"We didn't it just appeared like this in the spot were we put the Mew Aqua into the ground." _Pai told her while she studied her animal further.

The girls all felt a strange pull to the statue and walked up to it each with a faint glow in their eyes and everyone noticed.

_"Keiichiro are they okay?" _Naomi asked as he looked over to his partner Ryou who looked equally confused.

_"I think so but what are they doing, it's like their in a trance" _he stepped closer to the girls who were now all in front of the sceptre of their Mew colours.

Lettuce's necklace began to float as if it was pulling towards the sceptre and they each lifted one of their hands and lightly touched the sceptre, as they did so a faintly coloured light began to form around their hands soon surrounding their whole bodies in their Mew Colours.

_"Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro! Snap out of it!" _Ryou said as the girls feet began to lift off of the ground but hearing their names they came back to reality their feet returning to the surface.

They all looked at their hands and the statue in shock and turned to the others,

_"What just happened?" _Ichigo asked for all of them in disbelief.

_"I-I don't know." _Ryou answered not sure what to do.

* * *

**So hope you enjoyed the chapter I know it took me a while but I'm thinking of changing the updating to like every other day or something with more of a gap to give me time to write but we'll see. Please review/favourite/follow thanks for reading :D (I am going to be gone until Wednesday so won't update again until then, really sorry hope you guys don't mind the wait but I will try and make the chapter longer again.)**


	15. New Enemies

**Hey Guy, sorry it took me so long but I was camping and I couldn't get on the internet :( anyway enjoy the chapter, ****I do not own TMM or any of the characters but OC's are mine. :D (does anyone else find it really annoying to have to write that every time or is it just me?) Oh and in chapter eight I added what Myou's clothes looked like- similar to Pai's but in black and dark blue with a Lotus flower on his right arm :p**

* * *

**Chapter 15:~New Enemies**

_"What just happened?" _Ichigo asked for all of them in disbelief.

_"I-I don't know." _Ryou answered not sure what to do.

The aliens ran up to their friends, just as confused as everyone else, asking if they were all right.

_"Are you okay?" _Ruri asked paying special attention to her new friend Mint who nodded in reassurance.

_"How did you do that?" _Pai asked being a scientist but still noticeably fussing over Lettuce.

_"Yeah, you guys were floating and your eyes were, glowing!" _Taruto exclaimed as a yellow Mew clung to him as tightly ever.

_"I don't know how we did it, we didn't mean to it was unintentional but it was as if we were-" _Zakuro started but stopped momentarily thinking she was going to sound crazy but Ichigo finished for her.

_"Drawn to it." _she said.

_"What do you mean?" _Kisshu asked while hugging Ichigo tightly refusing to let go of his Kitten who had eventually stopped struggling to his delight.

_"Well it was as if it was calling to us so we reached out to grab the sceptres and as we did a surge of energy rushed through us I guess, just before we snapped out of the trance a bright light appeared but vanished as soon as it had come."_ Lettuce told everyone.

But before they could continue their conversation they heard the sound of teleporation and a horribly disturbing cackle that managed to shake everyone to the core; the group looked up expecting to see Myou. They were wrong though as it was not the white-haired rebel floating before them, the Cyniclon they saw had raven black hair tied at the back with a dark blue band and piercing orange eyes glaring down at the group, he wore the same clothes as Myou but the Lotus flower on his arm was outlined with gold.

_"I guess Myou is good for one thing besides being beaten in all of his battles, he managed to locate you all very well." _The intruder remarked as he received sneers from Pai, Takumi, Naomi and Akari, everyone else just looked confused.

_"What do you want Hotaru?" _Naomi growled familiar with the alien, soon noticing the symbol on his arm.

_"Besides you my dear, I want many things including Cynth and Earth." _Hotaru grinned evilly at the thought.

_"Who is this freak?" _Ichigo asked looking up at the alien still highly confused.

_"The freak here is not me sweetie, I'm not the one with cat ears." _Hotaru commented, Ichigo was not pleased by this and hissed up at him and the Mews all transformed as Kisshu brought out he swords and protectively stepped slightly in front of her which Hotaru noticed raising and eyebrow .

_"But if you must know who I am, my name is Hotaru and I am the leader of the Blue Lotus, well second in command you might say." _He bragged as a wicked grin crept back onto his face.

_"We went to school with him when we started our military training, lets just say he was always a problem and had no friends because he scared everyone away with his horrid behaviour."_ Pai told everyone.

_"He's had an obsession with Naomi from the day he met her and he just become more desperate after every rejection." _Akari added sneering at the alien.

_"He still needs to learn to back off." _Takumi growled protective of his sister.

Everyone nodded in understanding and looked back up at the alien,

_"What do you mean second in command who do you report to?" _Kisshu demanded beginning to form a great hate for the rebel leader.

_"Ahh, the great Kisshu Ikisatashi, in charge of the entire army by the age of 15, have you still not figured that out yet?" _Hotaru mocked the green haired alien, causing Ichigo to become even more angered by his presence and teasing of Kisshu but she couldn't understand why.

_"Why don't you tell us to prove our theories." _Kisshu glared at him not letting himself be insulted or showing any signs of weakness.

_"What theories?" _Hotaru grinned evilly, "_but do not worry, all will become apparent soon enough."_He then looked down at a scowling Naomi and flew down towards her catching her chin in his hand and brought her face close to his.

_"Now time to claim you as mine honey."_ he winked and began to lean in closer bringing his lips down to her as she threw her arms around and kicked her legs in frustration trying to break free but to no avail.

Until Keiichiro came up behind the alien and pulled him down to the ground by his hair, _"Back OFF!" _he sneered wearing the most angered face anyone had ever seen Keiichiro use.

Naomi gasped and blushed slightly at his braveness knowing how violent Hotaru could become, which need not make the raven haired alien happy at all and quickly stood up regaining his composure.

_"And why should I, what is a pathetic weak human like you going to do about it?" _He mocked but was shocked when he heard different voices reply.

_"THIS!" _the five transformed Mews yelled from behind him ready to attack and as his spun around in confused they did so hitting him with force.

_"Ribbon Strawberry Check"_

_"Ribbon Mint Echo"_

_"Ribbon Lettuce Rush"_

_"Pudding Ring Inferno"_

_"Ribbon Zakuro Pure"_

They all cried out and sent him crashing back down to the ground as he was hit by the unexpected pain from the attacks. He sat up and glared at them as he teleported to the safety of the sky glaring down on everyone as he brought out an infuser,

_"Have fun with the one won't you?" _and he threw it to the ground so it could infuse with some unsuspecting creature, a bright light soon emerged form a tree and when they group regained their vision Hotaru was gone and in his place hovering in the air was a gigantic Chimera Bird.

_"Are you kidding me! I mean come on! Was the Chimera really necessary?" _Ichigo groaned at the thought of another Chimera remembering how hard the last ones were to fight.

_"Don't worry we'll get rid of it fast." _Rina said flying up into the air with her bow and arrow aiming at the big bird who easily deflected the arrows with its wing sending them back to the alien who only just managed to dodge them before they returned to her hand.

_"What the-?" _she yelled as she moved out of the way of the bird and flew back down to the others on the ground.

The bird was bright yellow with a long purple and red beak, its wings were a leathery kind of brown underneath and the feathers seemed to be made of metal which could easily deflect all attacks.

_"I can't hit it!" _Rina yelled shocked.

_"Let us try." _Akio said as he flew into the air followed by the other aliens and they all launched their attacks, Psi's wind attack was sent down to the Mews who were thrown across the ground by it and Taruto's click clackers were deflected by the bird and flew off into the distance followed by the young alien who quickly returned, while Ruri and Akio shot their arrows at the Chimera flames at the head of each, all to be sent back at them.

Naomi threw her golden stars electricity sparking at the blades hoping to hit the bird but it just lift a wing and they came flying back at random everyone have to dodge them until she was able to catch them again, this Chimera was difficult.

Everyone was shocked at how well the bird could defend itself and kisshu was starting to get annoyed by it so he glanced over to Rina and Takumi who nodded to him.

Wielding their swords the three flew forward straight at the Chimera aiming for the wings but before the could hit, it opened its beak and let out a deafening squawk that send the spinning back through the air because of the sound waves it produced, as it did so Ichigo noticed a blue light inside its mouth, it's weakness.

_"It's a level five almost impossible to defeat!" _Pai exclaimed trying to plan a battle strategy.

_"Make it open its mouth again and then aim there, that's its weakest spot as it has no shield or armour like the rest of its body." _Ichigo instructed and her comrades did so as Kisshu, Rina and Takumi picked themselves up off of the floor.

Everyone able to fly began to attack around its head trying to make it shriek while those on the ground aim for its feet, the only attack though that seemed to cause any pain were those of the Mews.

The bird let out another loud cry as Zakuro's whip wrapped around its ankle burning through the armour and scorching the flesh, but the sound waves produced threw everyone back down to the ground and nobody could get close enough to attack.

_"Every time we get its mouth open we get flung back, we need a new idea and fast!" _Takumi yelled standing up from the floor once more.

_"Maybe if we could at least stop it from flying we would stand a better chance?" _Lettuce suggested preparing to attack once more.

_"Hmm" _Mint thought, _"Puddin_g aim your attack at it's wings."she commanded and the girl did as asked, Mint followed the yellow light into the air and shot her arrow at it causing it to grow and engulf both of the Chimera's wings in Pudding bringing it plummeting to the ground, with a great crash shaking the ground and destroying some trees in the nearby forest.

The Chimera slowly climbed back up to its feet and squawked in anger creating the biggest attack yet throwing every one uncontrollably through the air only coming to a stop as they crashed into tree's and rocks.

By this point everyone was becoming rather tired and annoyed after being thrown around so much; Ichigo stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress and looked at the statue and back to the bird suddenly in a trance as her eyes took on a faint glow and her feet began to move her closer to the Chimera despite every ones cries.

_"Ichigo! What are you doing?" _Mint yelled worried for her friend.

_"Come back onii-chan Na No Da!" _Pudding called to her.

_"Oh No." _Ryou said and everyone looked at him confused.

_"What?" _Kisshu asked highly concerned.

_"Look at her eyes, they're glowing again." _he stated looking over to the girl.

The Mews looked at her and caught sight of the statue as well and soon began to follow their leader towards the bird now caught in the trance as well oblivious to more yelling from the aliens.

They came to a stop behind Ichigo bringing their weapons out ready to attack.

_"Ribbon Mint Echo" _was the first cry heard as a blue light stuck the Chimera's stomach disintegrating all of the armour there leaving the thin wispy feathers behind to everyone's surprise.

While the bird writhed in pain pudding attacked, _"Pudding Ring Inferno" _as the yellow pudding encased the birds wings again burning off all the armour and leather skin there.

_"Ribbon Lettuce Rush"_

_"Ribbon Zakuro Pure"  
_Lettuce brought her castanets forward and shot water at the bird while Zakuro's whip shot electricity through the wave of liquid making the bird desperately attempt to fly away as the pudding fell from its wings.

But before it could leave Ichigo leapt into the air eyes glowing brought her strawberry bell forward and aimed at the chimera,

_"Ribbon Strawberry Check",_

she yelled as the multicoloured lights flew at the bird surrounding it,and as it was finished the Chimera seemed to explode like fireworks leaving the infuser floating in the air to be eaten by Masha.

The other girls on the ground had already collapsed from exhaustion and had only just been caught in time but Ichigo was still floating in the air the foreign glow in her eyes gradually fading as she hovered there. Everyone looked up at the Cat Mew as her eyes slipped closed and she came falling down to the ground only to be caught by Kisshu who held her close to him as she slept.

_"Ryou, Keiichiro, what happened to them?"_ Akari asked looking at the exhausted girls.

_"All we know is that it has something to do with that statue."_ Ryou replied worried for the girls not knowing what was to come.

_"I think we should get back to the house, they need some rest as you can see." _Naomi suggested as everyone teleported back to the mansion and the girls were taken to their rooms to rest.

* * *

**So even more bad guys and some new story plots, but hope you enjoyed! :D please review/favourite/follow ~thanks for reading **


	16. Finding Jewels

**I do not own TMM or any characters but OC's are mine :D.**

* * *

Chapter 16:~Finding Jewels

In was a quiet Sunday morning, the birds outside sang their sweet melodies as the trees in which they sat swayed gently in the warm breeze, the sun shone down warmly on the town welcoming everyone into the new day.

In the Ikisatashi Mansion the only people still sleeping were the Mews, all the others were awake and waiting patiently for them to come downstairs, well some what patiently they were all anxious to find out what had actually happened and if they were all okay, but it was still ten in the morning and they had been exhausted the day before.

Naomi and Akari decided to prepare breakfast for everyone including the Mews when they awoke to keep themselves occupied, Pai, Takumi, Keiichiro and Ryou were in the library trying to find out more facts about the Mew Statue and Jewels to distract themselves but they were not doing very well.

Ruri and Rina were in the living room watching Cyniclon television while waiting for the girls to return while Kisshu and Akio sat in there with them, positioned so that they had a view of the stairs and all times. Taruto was also there sat on a chair with some string trying to figure out a game that Pudding had tried to show him.

_"I can't stand this." _Kisshu groaned raking his hands through his hair.

_"Calm down they are fine just sleeping you saw how exhausted they were, Ichigo especially" _Rina told him knowing who his concern was mostly for.

_"Yes I know but what happened to them, where did all that power come from?"_ He sighed again rest his head in hands impatiently waiting for his kitten to awake.

_"I don't know but maybe Pai and the others might know they've been in the Library for hours now."_Ruri suggested still watching the screen.

_"Yeah, she right let's go see if they know anything." _Akio said as he stood up and dragged Kisshu along with him, his green haired friend's eyes still fixated on the stairs until they were out of sight.

_"Fine" _he mumbled back.

In the Library the four were all flicking through books and studying computer screens all to concentrated to see the two boys walk in.

_"Find anything out yet?" _Kisshu asked hopefully.

Takumi looked up from the book he was studying, _"No nothing yet, but you can help us look." _he handed them a pile of books before he returned to his own text and they sat down and began to read hoping to find something but not knowing what to look for.

* * *

Ichigo felt the warmth of the sun on her face as it shone through her opening window and smiled still keeping her eyes closed not yet remembering the events of the day before, but it soon clicked in her mind as she groaned as she rolled over still slightly sore from being thrown around so much by the Chimera.

Her fellow Mews were waking up in the same way each slowly waking up and getting out of bed to dress themselves and try and look somewhat presentable but you could tell that they were still slightly tired.

Pudding's room was the closest to the stairs and she soon met the smell of freshly baked muffins and pancakes in the kitchen along with the tempting smells of bacon and sausages and all other yummy foods that could possibly be served for breakfast.

She walked over to her door smiling and went downstairs into the kitchen were she was greeted by Naomi and Akari who both ran over to hug her and ask her if she was feeling okay and she nodded smiling and looked over to the food.

_"That looks really good Na No Da!" _she said as all the other aliens walked into the room after hearing the older girls as they saw Pudding. The youngest Mew looked over and saw Taruto soon running up to him and hugging him tightly which he returned although he had a slight blush on his face.

Next to walk downstairs was Zakuro who was greeted with the same welcome as Pudding by the Naomi and Akari whom she had gotten quite close with, to everyone's surprise as she turned around Takumi embraced her in a tight hug which she returned. Naomi and Akari looked her smirking raising and eyebrow which she returned by shaking her head and rolling her eyes but slightly blushing as she walked back over to help the set out breakfast.

_"We're just good friends." _she said to them quietly keeping it private from everyone else.

_"Of course you are." _Naomi said with a hint of sarcasm as Akari giggled while they set the table.

Lettuce and Mint both came into the kitchen together and were both fussed over by everyone like the first two Mews, Pai came over and hugged Lettuce everyone looking relived at the fact that he was showing his true feelings for her finally. Akio surprised Mint though as he came over a hugged her causing her to blush which made him happy, she looked so cute he thought.

Everyone was starting to sit at the table as breakfast was almost ready and were engaged in different conversations but Kisshu was still anxiously waiting for his Koneko-Chan who had not come downstairs yet and everyone noticed.

_"Calm down Kisshu, she was probably the more tired than the rest of us." _Lettuce assured him seeing the look on his face.

_"And besides you know how much she sleeps she part cat remember!" _Mint and from the other side of Akio whom she had been talking to.

_"I know, I know but," _he groaned and pushed up from his seat starting to make his way to the door, _"I can't stand all this waiting I'm going to go find her." _

Everyone watched as he walked out into the hall only to walk straight into something or someone as he had been so preoccupied to see where he was walking, they both came down with a crash as he landed on the floor with somebody on top of him.

The others had come to the door to see what had happened and smiled at what they saw.

_"Who were you trying find Kish?" _Ichigo giggled now sat on top of him with her hands pinning down his wrists like she had all those years ago when he had tried to make off with the rainbow stone but not as forcefully as back then.

The alien beamed up at her, _"Koneko-Chan!" _he pulled his arms from her grip and wrapped them around her waist pulling her into a death grip kind of hug but she didn't mind much,she giggled at this actually.

All those watching just rolled their eyes smiling and turned to walk back into the kitchen, _"And he's back to normal." _Akio commented taking his seat as the food was served.

_"You two better hurry up or their will be no food left for the both of you." _Naomi called and they soon came in taking their seats as everyone began to eat.

Ichigo looked down the table and noticed a couple of people missing so she decided to ask Rina about it,_ "Where is Mei?"_

_"Oh she has gone with Mama and Papa to the Aizawa ranges, we have cottage up there." _She told the curious girl who just nodded and carried on eating.

After they had finished breakfast everyone was sat in the living room, Tatuto with Pudding on the floor who was trying again to teach him a string game, Lettuce, Pai, Takumi and Zakuro on one sofa, Rina, Ruri, Mint and Akio on another as well as Ryou, Akari, Naomi and Keichiiro on the last sofa.

Ichigo had tried to sit with Rina but had been swept away by Kisshu -literally he had picked her up before she could sit- and was now sat with him cuddled up -in his opinion, squished in hers- on the armchair with his arm around her even though she had tried to make him stop for the past five minutes but had eventually given up.

_"So,do you girls know what happened with defeating that Chimera yesterday?" _Takumi asked the question that everyone wanted the answer to.

_"It was like the first time, we looked at it and kind of fell into a trance again." _Ichigo explained.

_"But you had looked at it between that time and it had no effect." _Kisshu pointed out, he had obviously been watching her closely as usual.

_"Maybe it only happens when you are in some kind of danger." _Akari suggested.

_"Or if there is some kind of danger to the planet." _Naomi countered.

_"But the first time-" _Mint started.

_"Hotaru was there the first time maybe it could feel the danger." _Naomi finished.

_"Maybe." _Pai thought but could not find any other possible explanation at the moment.

A phone ringing interrupted the silence of the group and Ruri ran over to answer it, but as she did a worried look came across her face as she listened to the person on the other end only replying with an, _"Okay." _and she came back over to the others.

_"What's wrong?" _Pai asked his sister seeing her facial expression.

_"Papa called, he said they need help in the mountains, they keep getting attacked by the Blue Lotus and each time it gets worse." _Ruri told the group.

_"We need go soon, are you all feeling strong enough to travel and fight again?" _he asked the others meaning it mainly for the Mews who all nodded wanting to help.

So by noon they had set off again to another territory to sort out the rebels once more and were walking up the path to the Ikisatashi's residence in the Aizawa ranges.

They had passed through a quaint village in the Mountains with small shops and a market place, it was a beautiful place with wealth because of all the riches buried in the mountain.

They were greeted with warm welcomes but you could still see the worry in Toshio and Satomi's eyes, as they stepped inside Kisshu was tackled to the ground with hugs from his younger sister Mei and as she finally agreed to let him stand up she did the same to Ichigo bringing her down to the ground next to Kisshu and hugged them both tightly, she had become very fond of the cat Mew as if she was a sister.

Ichigo giggled at the girl as she was finally able to stand up but was dragged with Kisshu out back of the cottage to see the new flower the Mei had found and was all excited about, the others came to sit in the living room and find out what had happened.

_"As you all know the Blue Lotus attacks have been getting worse," _Toshio started, _"Well they have found a way to awaken some mystical creature of the Mountain, it is not a Chimera but acts like one to their commands." _he explained as the listened closely.

_"What is the mystical creature?" _Kisshu and Ichigo asked as the walked in Mei holding both their hands smiling at having her brother and pretty girlfriend -in her mind anyway- with her.

_"It is some kind of.." _Toshio started not knowing how to put it.

_"Well it's a dragon." _Satomi finished for him, as everyone gasped.

_"A-a d-dragon? _Lettuce stuttered.

_"Yes they really do exist on this planet, this is the most ferocious one we know of though." _Satomi told everyone.

_"How do we beat it if it's not a Chimera? Can we attack it the same way?" _Mint asked curiusly.

_"We are not sure but we think your attacks will work just fine after hearing of what you have all accomplished already." _Toshio said.

_"How do we find it?" _Zakuro questioned ready to attack the cause of destruction, but just then they heard a deafening roar coming from the town which echoed through the mountains.

_"I don't think we need to." _Ichigo pointed out.

_"Come on let's go." _Kisshu said as everyone nodded and teleported out.

They landed in the town centre again to see a dark shadow looming over them and as they looked up they saw the silhouette of the dragon flying through they sky roaring once more before in came plummeting down to the town.

The dragon was blood-red and had black spikes going down it's back on its tail which had a ball of spikes at the end, it had bright yellow eyes a long sharp teeth in its mouth which produced scorching hot flames.

It swoop just above the people of the town smashing into the upper level of houses with its tail causing mass destruction but thankfully it had not unleashed its fire, yet.

_"What do we do?" _Mint screamed looking up in terror.

_"We get the people out of the town!" _Ichigo yelled as everyone ran to help everyone escape before they could deal with the dragon who had flown up into the air once more studying its prey with it piercing yellow eyes before it stuck again.

Zakuro had just helped the last little girl out of the town leaving it deserted when the dragon decided to attack again the time using flames to burn down buildings around the group before it landed in front of them menacingly.

_"Now what?" _Lettuce asked barely above a whisper.

_"Attack it as usual, try to weaken it as much as possible."_ Kisshu instructed as everyone nodded and they took their positions, Mint, Ruri and Akio flew up above its head and fired their arrows at the dragon only making small wounds because of the scaly armour the dragon possessed.

Kisshu, Rina and Takumi all with swords opted to fly around its middle section aiming for its vulnerable under belly which had very little protection, while Pai and Taruto aimed their attacks where ever they could hit it. Naomi and Akari flew around it with their electric throwing stars aiming for the head but not even making marks on the dragon's scales.

The other Mew stayed on the ground attacking at its feet hoping to knock of its balance but couldn't even make it stumble, and hiding behind a couple of boxes were Keiichiro and Ryou typing away at computers trying to find weaknesses of the dragon but being a mythical creature they were not having much luck.

The dragon was starting to get very irritated by all the people flying around him and brought his tail up to swing at his attackers viscously but did not manage to hit any one so as it stalked forward the dragon opened it's mouth and send flames and the Mews who were only able to dodge it due to the fact that they had been rescued by the cyniclons who were now holding them in the air away from the flames.

The dragon was not happy about this and turned around to see Akio aiming his bow again and before any one could react he swung his spiky tail at the boy and knocked him into one of the buildings and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Mint screamed as she saw his limp body fly through the air and a burning anger bubbled up inside of her as she turned to face the dragon flying full speed towards its head she shot her arrow at it hitting her aim as the dragon recoiled in pain flinging it's tail around in pain knocking mint flying also in the mountain out of everyone's sight.

_"Mint!" _the Mews all cried for their friend turning back to the dragon and attacking it further with more anger hoping their friend would be okay.

* * *

Mint sat up on the snowy peak of the Aizawa Mountain and looked around seeing what seemed like the whole world around her, the grasslands the ocean, forests and cities. She looked down to see the dragon terrorising her friends and the anger came back to her.

She attempted to fly back down but her wings had been damaged when she was flung into the Mountains by the dragon and she screamed in frustration falling back into the snow which some how comforted her, even though it was cold.

She sat up and looked around trying to find a way down but saw nothing until a dark blue glow caught her eye as she glimpsed her surroundings, she turned her body to face it so she could have a better look at it.

The blue glow held something inside it and was floating a couple of feet of the ground, so she walked over to it and studied the object and as she did she felt the need to touch it and she did reaching out slowly with her hands taking hold of the...jewel.

She gasped in realisation as she was engulfed in a bright blue light, she could feel herself regaining power strength coming back to her wings as she shot up into the air when the light faded and flew back down to the fight.

* * *

She stopped, hovering behind the dragon, to have everyone stare at her in bewilderment but she could not understand why. But everyone else could see why though as Mint was now glowing a faint blue and her wings had grown slightly and were now lined with beautiful blue sapphires.

She saw that Akio had woken up and smiled in relief but the dragon had also noticed Mint and growled as he began to hover off of the ground slightly its beating wings sending gusts of wind to the group making it hard for them to stand in one spot without flying backwards but they managed.

The dragon send a ball of fire at Mint who deflected it with her bow which formed a forcefield around her quickly then disappeared when she brought down her bow, the dragon growled and began to create another fire-ball.

But before he could do anything Mint had brought her bow back and let her arrow hit the dragon dead on the heart.

_"Ribbon Mint Echo" ,_

she cried as she did so.

The dragon stumbled back roaring in pain before it fell to the ground and disappeared fading away, Mint looked down at her work and flew to the ground but as her feet touched the floor she lost all her sense of balance and collapsed in Akio's arms unconscious.

Ryou and Keiichiro had been watching all this closely and had come running to Mint's side as well as everyone else.

_"It happened again." _Ryou said under his breath but everyone heard_._

**So there you go chapter 16 of the story, I can't believe I have written this much already! Anyway hope you enjoyed it please review/favourite/follow :D**


	17. Paparazzi Pandemonium

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have finally got around to it. I do not TMM or the characters but OC's are mine :D (Hehe I used a fancy word in the title of the Chapter! Oh and if people don't know a fling is like a one night stand I guess, a quick relationship over within weeks you get the idea-It will all become clear in the chapter ;P) **

* * *

**Chapter 17:~Paparazzi Pandemonium **

Mint opened her eyes slowly to see she was in a beautiful cream decorated bedroom with sunlight peeking through thin silk curtains and cascading down onto her half asleep form, which was comfortably lying down in a soft bed surrounded by fluffy cushions.

She looked down at herself and saw that she was now back in her mew form but something glowing a beautiful blue caught her eye and she sat up and looked in the mirror hanging above a wooden dressing table opposite the bed.

Hanging around her neck she saw the same silver chained necklace as Lettuce with the heart-shaped pendant, but instead of an emerald she had a piece of a gleaming sapphire inside the heart-shaped gap.

She gasped at its beauty and held it up to her face to get a better look and decided it was probably a good idea to go downstairs and tell everyone.

She pulled the sheets off of herself and slipped her feet into a pair of comfy looking slippers that she had been left and plodded over to her bathroom still slightly tired to wash her face and then headed for the stairs.

She walked down them and soon found the kitchen from the amount of noise she heard and opened the door and went inside to be greeted by a crowd of girls tackling her to the ground with hugs, well if you call a crowd her four closest friends.

She giggled at this as they all stood up,

_"Mint thank god your okay!" _Ichigo exclaimed hugging her again, secretly Mint felt that Ichigo would always be her best friend even though she would never admit that to her.

_"Onee-chan killed the dragon all by herself Na No Da!" _Pudding yelled in excitement still clinging onto her friend with a death hug.

_"It was very impressive, your pretty strong for your appearance you know." _Mint heard a voice behind her and turned round to see the smiling face of Akio who gave her a great big bear hug which she returned, she had been worried about him.

_"Um Mint, what is that around your neck?" _Lettuce asked as her friend turned back to them.

Mint _looked_ down and remembered why she had woken up, _"Oh yeah, I came down to tell you guys it's another necklace like Lettuce's but this one has what I think is a sapphire I'm not sure." _

_"Really you found another Jewel piece."_ Ichigo beamed at her friend excitedly.

_"May I?" _Pai walked over to Mint holding out as had as she nodded and gave him the necklace and he studied the Jewel before he confirmed the it was in fact a sapphire.

_"Yes"Her two down..."_Pudding began but then started on her fingers trying to figure something out, Mint just rolled her eyes.

_"God knows how many more to go!" _The blue haired girl giggled.

_"Anyway are you all hungry?" _Satomi asked wiping a bit of flour off her nose.

Everyone nodded mouths begging to water at the smell of the food and quickly sat down at the large dinning table which ad a few of the Mountain and the closest town from the large window on the wall.

Satomi used her powers of levitation and in floated multiple dishes of goodies, pastries, cakes, waffles, muffins, pancake the lot and they gently set temselves down in the middle of the table and as Satomi sat down everyone started to eat.

The doorbell rang while they ate and Taruto ran to get it, he saw a Cyniclon man with short brown hair and kind brown eyes, he wore and all blue suit and blue hat,

_"Your mail sir." _The man said handing Taruto the newspaper and a bunch of letters.

_"Thank you, have a nice day." _The young boy said as he closed the door.

_"You to." _the man replied walking back down the drive and riding off on his bike.

_"Who was it?" _Ruri asked her little brother.

_"Mail man." _he told her handing his father some letters and the newspaper, pai another newspaper, Mei her little girls magazine all about rainbow and stuff like that and walked over to Ruri and Rina holding the last to things.

_"Here you go." _He gave them the two items he was holding.

_"Ohh the magazines came!" _They squealed in excitement.

Pai started to snicker from his end of the table and handed his paper to lettuce who read the front page and her eyes widened try to suppress a giggle as she passed it down to Zakuro Ryou and Keiichiro who found it amusing as well.

Toshio had shown Satomi who had passed the paper to Takumi, Naomi and Akari who gasped giggling like the others. Rina and Ruri saw the front page of the magazines as well both say 'Oh My God' in unison handing one of them to Mint and Akio who did the worst at hiding their laughter.

Taruto and Pudding were both curious and looked over Mints shoulder to see the story and went into fits of laughter on the floor at the sight of it, scratch Akio and Mint being the worst at hiding.

By this point Kisshu and Ichigo had become very impatient waiting to see what everyone found so amusing, _"What's so funny?" _Ichigo asked with Kisshu _loo"king_ as confused as she was.

Everyone looked at them both and bit back giggles as Mint handed them the Magazine she was holding placing in on the table in front of them, they both looked down and their eyes widened straight away.

_"W-what t-t-the h-hell!" _Ichigo managed to stuttered out looking at the magazine horrified by what she saw.

_"Aww Koneko-Chan they think were a couple!" _Kisshu exclaimed excitedly hugging her-almost pounced- and made them fall to the floor.

Ichigo groaned and got back up to sit on her chair as Kisshu quickly followed her back to her own, she looked down at the page again resting her elbows on the tale and raking her hands through her hair.

On the cover of the magazine she saw a picture of Kisshu lying on top of her their lips almost touching while they both smiled, in the middle of Irimote city surrounded by paparazzi and Kisshu's fan girls who seemed to glare down at her.

The title read 'A love out of the world' and ironically it was true, for one of the party at least the other was still confused about her feelings.

_"How, why, what.._" Ichigo groaned as Kisshu looked down gleefully at the paper.

_"Have you read this one?" _Mint laughed as she handed Kisshu the newspaper she was given and he looked at it with Ichigo, it was the same picture but the title was different, 'How long will Kisshu's latest fling last?".

Ichigo glared down at the paper, _"I am not with him and I am most certainly not a..fling!" _She shouted at the paper as if whoever wrote it would be able to hear her.

Everyone turned to look at Kisshu who had an angry look on his face, _"Ichigo is no fling..How dare they say such things!" _he cursed in a deadly quiet voice.

_"Okay Kish calm down, it's just the paparazzi, we'll get used it like you said." _Ichigo whispered into his ear emphasizing the 'we'll' as she held onto his arm letting her lips brush his ear as she pulled away both feeling the tingling sensation rush through their bodies; the only person who could calm down Kish was Ichigo and everyone knew it.

He relaxed after this and sat back down pulling a smile on his face as everyone relaxed and continued to eat but Ichigo could not stop staring at the newspaper.

_"Can we not do anything about this?" _Ichigo asked almost desperately.

_"What can we do it's the paparazzi, they aren't going to give in on a story like this it could be carried on for weeks." _Lettuce explained sighing.

_"Thanks that was reassuring." _Ichigo sighed again playing with her food not feeling hungry.

_"It's not that bad, do you really hate me that much?" _Kisshu teased as Ichigo turned to him still bothered by the latest headlines.

_"No," _she pushed his arm playfully but then she got an idea,_ "But they don't know that!" _she exclaimed smiling at her cunning plan.

_"What do you mean?" _Mint asked confused but Kisshu's mind seemed to click understanding what she meant.

_"It's simple we all go to the capital and me and Kisshu will wonder off into the middle and start a pretend fight, you know like how we used to all the time." _Ichigo explained as everyone nodded.

_"As much as love everyone thinking we're a couple we are never going to be able to go anywhere without being swarmed." _Kisshu agreed to her idea.

Soon after they all teleported to the made city apart from Satomi, Toshio and Mei and started to walk around in a big group hoping to attract attention from the Paparazzi but it didn't seem to be working.

_"Typical, when you want them to find you they don't but when you don't want them to they do." _Rina commented rolling her eyes.

_"We're going to have to hurry up it's looking like it's time for our monthly rain fall." _Akari said looking up.

_"Monthly rain fall?" _Ryou questioned.

_"Yes it only rains once a month here, we aren't sure why but i just does." _She explained not knowing much herself.

_"Okay that's it, __come on Kisshu let just get this over with" _Ichigo said impatiently dragging him over to the centre of the city square just besides the great fountain.

* * *

_"Okay you ready?" _He asked looking at the girl he loved so much, as she nodded, _"Nervous" _he teased lightening the mood.

_"Hell no, I'm used to this." _she teased back as she transformed into her Mew self already drawing attention.

_"You are such a jerk I can't believe you!" _She screamed at him like she used to, he kind of missed seeing her so worked up but continued to play along.

_"You can't believe me! At least I didn't follow you back to your home planet." _he yelled back suppressing a smirk Ichigo doing the same.

_"Follow? Come now you virtually begged me to come!"_she shrieked at him.

_"Like I would ever beg to someone like you!" _he countered their faces getting awfully close.

_"And what kind of person am I?" _she hissed at him.

_"You're a freak!" _He told her inching closer to her face.

* * *

_"Wow they are really good at this!" _Naomi exclaimed to the group who was stood at the front of the crowd surrounding the fighting Mew and Alien.

_"Yeah, they practically spent two years doing this but with more flirting involved on Kisshu's part." _Taruto explained as if it was normal to be watching this as the Mews, Keiichiro and Ryou nodded in agreement.

_"I wouldn't speak so soon, look at how close their faces are." _Pai commented as they all looked at the two still 'fighting'.

_"Do you think she's noticed?" _Lettuce asked.

* * *

_"How dare you!" _Ichigo screamed at Kisshu slapping him round the face sending him flying backwards.

* * *

_"Yeah I think she noticed." _Mint stated in response.

_"Man did you see how hard she hit him!" _Akio yelled laughing at his friend.

_"Trust me she's hit him harder." _Mint told him, _"In fact she was kind of gentle on him." _she thought out loud.

Akio looked at her then at Ichigo slightly scared, _"Okay so don't get on Ichigo's bad side."_

* * *

Kisshu sat up and glared at Ichigo who glared back with equal 'anger'.

~Sorry~ she thought hoping he would hear.

~It's okay~ he replied to her relief.

_"Why don't you just go back to your home planet!" _he yelled at the girl he loved hating that he had to say it but knew that she understood he didn't mean it relaxing him only a little.

_"Yeah like you would be able to win this without us, remember the 'we can't do this without you'."_She mimicked his voice mockingly as he threw himself at her pinning her to the ground before she violently threw him of and jumped into the air holding her strawberry bell with no intention of using it.

He lunged at her purposely missing her as she jumped out of the way but not before he caught her foot causing her to spin in the air but with her cat reflexes she landed perfectly fine and hissed at him.

He landed across from her holding his swords together as a loud rumble came from the sky capturing everyone's attention momentarily but soon after the Paparazzi began to run up to the two fighting leaders taking pictures and questioning them.

_"Do you think this will break up the alliance." _

_"Are you two officially split?" _

_"Were you ever together?"_

_"Was it a mistake?"_

The two glared at the reporters saying together, _"We were never a couple and the alliance shall stand strong, no further comment." _

Before the reporters could question them any longer another roll of thunder cam from the sky as well as lighting cascading down through the gloomy clouds lighting up the dark sky before disappearing again. That's when the rain came, within seconds it was pouring down as everyone who had been watching teleported away indoors as well as the ever eager paparazzi to everyone's relief, the only ones left outside were the Humans and the Ikisatashi's.

Ichigo let her strawberry bell disappear as Kisshu did with his swords and they both ran to each other as Ichigo hugged him tightly as he did back to his relief, he was worried that the fight would become real like it had all those years ago.

The others who were about to walk up to them stopped and backed away out of their view but so they could still watch this strange sight, _"What are they doing?" _Zakuro ask as curious as the others.

The rain was falling down not faltering onto Kisshu and Ichigo who were still stood out in the open alone city centre just the two of them, not bothered that they were getting wet just glad to be with the other not fighting.

Ichigo's clothes were clung to her body soaking wet and Kisshu's alike, Kisshu used his finger to gently lift up her chin so that she was looking up into her eyes, _"You have, no idea how glad I am that we aren't fighting any more." _

Ichigo blushed at this still staring into his eye's _"Why would we be?" _she tried to joke but was so lost in his eyes she couldn't.

_"I don't even know and I don't care," _their faces were slowly getting closer,_ "Ichigo,"_

_"Yes Kisshu." _she replied inching even closer feeling so drawn to him already overcome with pleasure from his touch as he was with her.

_"I love you." _he stated simply as truthfully and she knew he meant it.

_"Kisshu I-I" _she looked up into his eyes once more and they both couldn't contain themselves any longer, it had been so long since they had seen each other and they were still in a war once back together, only this time against other people now working together.

Their lips came crashing together enveloping them both in the wonderful feeling of their passionate kiss that they had long-awaited for, Ichigo's arms came up around his neck and wound her hands into his soft green hair tugging slightly causing him to moan in pleasure.

Kisshu had his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer into the kiss as his tongue skimmed her bottom lip asking for entrance and she aloud it without hesitation causing moans to escape her mouth as well.

Neither wanted to pull away from the wonderful feeling, they could have stayed like this forever but had to reluctantly pull away for breath resting against the others forehead their lips almost touching still.

But before they could carry on their long-awaited kiss they heard someone cough for their attention and both began blushing like crazy, turning their heads to face whom had made the noise then quickly let go of each other falling to the ground in embarrassment, they looked up to see everyone looking down at them smirking with arms crossed.

_"Hey guys." _Kisshu said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck while Ichigo laughed nervously.

_"What was that about the paparazzi being wrong about you two being a couple." _Pai asked with a rare smile on his face.

_"Well, um" _Ichigo tried to explained an looked to Kisshu for help.

~Okay we have to go now or suffer more embarrassment, your choice!~ Ichigo thought to him.

_~Okay lets go~ _he quickly agreed grabbing her hand and teleporting back to the cottage before they could be interrogated further.

The others sighed, _"Think she's finally falling for him?" _Mint asked.

_"Yeah lets hope, but they still need to figure out if they're soul mates for all we know they might not be." _Ryou told everyone.

_"Is it just me or do you feel like there is something going on when they start to stare at each other, as if they are still communicating?" _Lettuce asked shyly waiting for everyone to tell her she was crazy.

_"No, I feel like it to, do you think they're not telling us something?" _Naomi answered.

_"Why would they not tell us something?" _Takumi asked.

_"I don't know." _she told him.

_"Come on let's go,"_ Akio stated grabbing Mint's hand and whispering into her ear before they teleported away,_ "I still haven't had chance to embarrass them more."_

She giggled quietly as they teleported away to go find Kisshu and Ichigo at the cottage in the Mountains followed by everyone else.

* * *

**I'm so happy :D Ichigo and Kisshu finally go their kiss! I mean I could have got them to Kiss in the first chapter somehow where's the fun in that?**

**Hope you enjoyed please review/follow/favourite! :D**


	18. A Sacred Tree

**I do not own TMM or any of the characters but OC's are mine :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18:~A Sacred Tree**

For the past week Mint and Akio had been pestering Ichigo and Kisshu none stop about their kiss even though they were pleased for their friends who were back to the normal teasing and flirting on kisshu's part anyway, Ichigo was her usually fiery self.

Every time they were caught messing around together anything from a light push on the arm to Ichigo being pinned up to a tree, Mint and Akio were their to remind them of how badly they were in denial saying that the Paparazzi were wrong.

Kisshu didn't mind the remarks from his friends because he was used to it but Ichigo was desperately trying to find a way of distracting them so she suggested that they visit Fong Forest as it was the only province they hadn't been to.

Pudding excitedly agreed to this is it was named after her and everyone else thought it was a good idea after Pai mentioned that they were very spiritual people and could know something about the Jewels as it was essentially a Myth for years.

So they packed their bags again bidding Toshio, Satomi and Mei farewell as they were going to stay with their aunty who lived in the village in the forest, teleporting to the outside borders of the forest as the people believed that before you entered the village you should take an enlightening walk through the forest trails to become one with nature.

They all looked up to see the luscious green trees reaching up to the skies stretching back deep into the forest, from their branches long vines hung down a different lengths some even touching the ground. Surrounding the trees on the ground was the greenery varying from bushes to moss, mushrooms, leaves and about anything else you could think of.

Mixed in with this were tropical flowers none of the girls had seen before, the most popular of them were a bright yellow with an orange colour at the tips and in the centre which gave of a sweet sugary scent. There were also flowers of pink, blue, green and purple scattering in clumps around each of the yellow flowers.

They all proceeded to walk along the path carrying their bags with Pudding virtually skipping along pulling Taruto behind her to see all the interesting knew plants she saw, the group heard the branches rustling above them and monkeys chattering.

Pudding giggled in excitement as she let go of Taruto's hand and leapt up into the nearest tree quickly climbing at and talking to her monkey friends in the same language as them, they seemed to understand as her and a small Monkey began to swing on branches and vines until they finally came to the ground with Pudding walking him over to her friends as he held her hand.

_"Katsu these are my friends," _Pudding told the little monkey who still seemed to understand as he excitedly bounced around finally clinging to Taruto making Pudding giggle, _"Guy's this is Katsu." _The Mew explained motioning over to him.

The girls all went into the usual cooing over a cute little animal as the boys just smiled at him before Taruto and Pudding ran ahead with the monkey playing what seemed to be tag before Katsu had to go back to his parents not forgetting to give both the Mew and Alien a hug.

The group continued to walk down the trail before arriving at a small river with a wooden bridge leading over to a village bustling with life, there were little wooden huts scattered around with the market in full action on the main street selling fruits, meat, fish anything you could need in the simple village.

Children were running around with their friends happily while their mothers and fathers worked on the lands farming or selling crops, the group walked through receiving smiles and no crazy mobs as the people here were accustomed to simplicity not magazines and the latest news, thankfully for them.

They walked up to Aunt Kana's hut and were greeted with warm welcomes as she ushered them inside and showed them quickly to their rooms, walking through the house the group saw a seperate room with a bed in the middle surrounded by shelves full of herbs and books of remedies and the humans looked to the aliens confused.

_"Aunt Kana is the towns healer." _Naomi explained.

After being shown to their rooms they decided to go visit the town, Pai and Lettuce going off together to study plants and talk to people about the Jewels enjoying the others company in this manner and everyone noticed.

_"You don't think?" _Ichigo asked smirking.

_"Oh I think so!" _Mint said back smirking as well.

_"Onee-Chan likes Pai Na No Da!" _Pudding excitedly giggling with Taruto.

_"And he seems to like her back." _Takumi commented watching his cousin.

_"Ooo this is good blackmail material." _Kisshu and Akio began to plot straight away.

_"Think we should go mess with them?" _Taruto asked Pudding smirking evily and she nodded excitedly but before they could go anywhere Zakuro had grabbed them both by the ears and pulled them back rolling her eyes.

_"No I don't think you should mess with them." _She raised her eyebrow sternly before they could retaliate and they dropped the subject.

_"Is this what you two do with me and Kisshu?" _Ichigo asked accusingly.

_"Maybe Na No Da." _Pudding admitted quietly.

_"It's working though." _Taruto teased and ran off with Pudding to play with the other children before Ichigo lost it on him.

Ichigo just groaned and rolled her eyes before walking off with Mint, Akio and Kisshu down the Main street, Ruri and Rina happily skipped off together to go look at the Jewellery stall while the rest of the group went off through the town as well.

Pai and lettuce walked into a hut in which an old woman sat surrounded by her books, and strange little objects to do with her spiritual beliefs who smiled up to them kindly.

She had long grey hair tied in two at the front of her face with purple bands, she wore a long green jacket and skirt with big wooden beads hanging on a chain around her neck.

_"Hello." _She said looking between the two.

_"Hello, may we please ask you some questions we think you might be able to help us." _Pai asked her kindly.

_"Of course! Sit, sit down." _She beckoned to two chairs that had suddenly appeared but the two ignored it and sat down.

_"Thank you." _They both said.

_"So do you need me to tell you your future, maybe read some tea leaves? I can see that you two have a strong connection how long have you been together? Maybe a compatibility match?" _The old woman asked causing them both to blush slightly at her last comment.

_"No thank you we actually wanted to ask you about the Power of Five, it's a Myth about five rare Jewels with Powers that can only be awoken by a choice two." _Lettuce asked her.

_"Oh yes I've read about this, old magic it is, very powerful," _She looked into their eyes, _"I see you have already found pieces of the first two Jewels." _she glanced down at Lettuce's necklace.

_"Yes we have do you know where we could find any and do you know who the chosen two are?" _Pai questioned acting kind to the old lady as she reminded him of his grandmother.

_"No dear I couldn't tell you where to find them but you already know who the chosen two are don't you?" _She raised an eyebrow.

_"Well in a way I take it we are correct about the connection between the two people?" _Lettuce said hoping their theories were right.

_"Yes the two are Soul Mates but they are special like no other each possessing great power." _She described what they virtually knew already reassuring them.

_"Do you know who they are?" _Pai asked almost to eagerly.

The old woman's eyes began to glow faintly as she looked ahead staring at nothing with Pai and Lettuce staring at her in anticipation, her voice became different though stayed the same as she began to speak,

**_" Mazí stékontai ,_**

**An kai kápote polý makriá.**

**Echthroí tóra symmáchous ,**

**Sýnchysi strángisma tin kardiá tis .**

**Tin agápise apó tin próti matiá ,**

**Allá ekeíni ton ésproxe makriá .**

**Gia panta deména metaxý tous,**

**Synaisthímata pou poté den tha apomakrynthoún .**

**Xýpnima mia dýnami pou krývetai vathiá mésa ,**

**Mazí me éna, étsi to kaló boreí na kerdísei . "**

The glow from the woman's eyes faded away and she came back to reality to see a confused yet shocked Lettuce and Pai.

_"Sorry dear did you say something?" _She looked at Pai who stood up and bowed with Lettuce.

_"Thank you for your time you have been very helpful to us, good day." _Pai told her as they walked to the door and out the hut as the woman smiled an waved goodbye, once outside they looked at each other shocked at what they had just heard.

_"What do you think she meant by all that?" _Lettuce asked Pai hoping he would know.

_"I have no idea but I'll write it down and we will show the others." _He replied.

_"Even Ichigo and Kisshu?" _she said as they began to walk to find their friends.

_"No not them we can't let them know just yet." _he sighed thinking about the riddle she had given them without realising, they saw the older members of the group and walked over to them.

_"So did you find anything out?" _Keiichiro asked as they walked over looking around to see if Ichigo and Kisshu were near and were relieved to see them sat in a tree, Kisshu refusing to let his Kitty go.

_"Yes, we went to this fortune-teller and we asked her about the Soul Mates and she zoned out and started muttering this so Pai wrote it down so we could show you." _Lettuce said as Pai handed over the paper, everyone scanned the text confused by the writing.

_"What does this mean?" _Zakuro asked.

**_"Together they stand,_**

**_Though once far apart.`_**

**_Enemies now allies,_**

**_Confusion straining her heart._**

**_He loved her from first sight,_**

**_But she pushed him away._**

**_Forever tied together,_**

**_Feelings that will never stray._**

**_Awakening a power hidden deep within,_**

_**Together as one so the good may win."** _

Akari translated for everyone.

_"Well it does sound like them." _Ryou commented handing it back.

_"Yes it does but we can't be to sure, did you find anything?" _The Lettuce replied.

_"Well we went to the Market and spoke to a man selling books about Myths and __legends, he told us that the only thing he could think of relating to anything like this was a sacred tree just outside of the village on the other side of the river." _Akari explained.

_"What about this sacred tree, how does it relate?" _Pai asked curiously.

_"He said that embedded in the bark was a glowing Jewel that the townspeople thanked for keeping them safe." _Takumi answered.

_"So we think this Jewel may be one we are looking for." _Zakuro added.

_"Where is Pudding and Taruto it seems that we have to pay a visit to this tree." _Pai said as everyone nodded and tried to find the two youngest members.

After finding them Kisshu and Ichigo had come down from the tree and they were now walking to the other side of town which was not far as it was only a small village.

They came to a large wooden gate with carvings in it of a tree and others words of the ancient language, there seemed to be a lock on the door and it would not move.

_"How do we open it?" _Mint asked.

_"Pai, Akari why don't you try to translate it maybe speaking the words will open the lock." _Naomi suggested as the two walked closer and began to study the script.

_"I am struggling to understand this, it is writing in the oldest form of the language." _Akari commented straining to work it out as Pai agreed with her, everyone had come closer to the door to pointlessly help figure it out even if they did not know they language.

Kisshu was getting bored with waiting so he walked over to Ichigo and hugged her from behind pulling her back against him and whispering into her ear,

_"I know you want me Koneko-Chan, there's no denying it." _he teased knowing how to annoy her.

_"Dream on hun." _she rolled her eyes but he could hear the smirk in her voice as they turned to look at the door once more while he still hugged her.

They could feel the tingling sensation run through their bodies once more as they stayed close but when their eyes met with the engraving the lettering began to move around and change shape and form into a language they could understand even though it was still written in ancient words.

They became fixated upon it their eyes gaining a faint glow which was barely visible in the day light though the rest of the group continued to look puzzled at the door.

Ichigo and Kisshu continued to stare before they spoke together**_ "Ierí lógous pou vriskómaste edó proskynitís sou pou sózei aftí ti gi" _**after which everyone turned to look at them shocked when the gates began to open.

They broke apart from each other as they walked to the group oblivious of what they had just don't and how the gate had been opened.

_"How did you do that?" _Pai asked astounded.

_"Do what?" _they asked confused.

_"You opened the gate, you spoke some weird language and it opened." _Mint explained to the two.

_"What do you mean weird language we just read what it said on the door, it's not like it is written in some ancient language, it's in plain English." _They told everyone not understanding why they would not be able to read the engraving on the door.

_"No it isn't," _she tried to convince them, _"What does it say then?" _Mint asked looking for some explanation.

_"Sacred grounds in which we stand, to worship thee whom saves this land." _Ichigo answered as if it was completely obvious.

_"Anyway let's go look at this tree then." _Keiichiro suggested before they could get into a fight, walking through the gate and over the bridge as everyone followed him.

A large oak tree soon came into view standing out from the tropical tree's of the forest, with its thick bark and branches with beautiful green emerald leaves, the whole tree seemed to have a faint yellow glow surrounding it.

In the middle of the trunk there was a glowing Jewel piece embedded into the bark emitting an angelic glow which seemed to captivate every one until they managed to look away.

Pudding began to walk toward the Jewel but was pulled back by the other Mews snapped out of her trance,

_"We can't just take it!" _Lettuce exclaimed.

_"The people of the town worship it!" _Ichigo added.

_"Well we are going to have to take it sooner or later." _Ryou told them earning glares from the girls as he was obviously not helping.

But before they could do or say anything else a loud howl was heard from the forest growing closer by the second.

_"W-What is that?" _Mint asked worried.

_"It kind of sounds like some kind of Monkey, a Gorilla maybe?" _Akari thought out loud looking to Takumi and Pai for verification who both nodded.

_"Are they...dangerous?" _Ichigo questioned nervously.

_"Not normally but I would transform." _Keiichiro suggested knowing his fair share about animals and the girls did as he said.

_"Mew Ichigo-"_

_"Mew Mint-"_

_"Mew Lettuce-"_

_"Mew Pudding-"_

_"Mew Zakuro-"_

_"Metamorphosis!" _They all yelled out as they were surrounded by a bright light returning in their Mew forms in battle stance facing the trees.

~I really do love it when she does that~ Kisshu thought to himself forgetting that a certain someone may be able to hear him.

~When she does what~ Ichigo teased him giggling at his shocked facial expression as he remembered and realised his mistake but regaining himself.

~Oh I think you know perfectly well Kitten~ He replied smirking as she smirked back rolling her eyes before they heard the loud howl again, reverting their attention back to the trees in anticipation.

But instead of seeing the creatures they had awaited to appear from the shelter of the trees into the clearing an alien figure teleported into the tree staring down at the group grinning wickedly.

_"I see you have fallen into my trap no-one can help you out here." _The white-haired alien cackled pleased with himself.

_"Trust me we can handle you and your Chimera Animal, Myou." _Ichigo hissed glaring up at him with hatred as well as everyone else.

The alien reverted his attention to the cat girl and teleported behind her floating by her hair making her gasp, _"That's the thing honey, it's not just one Chimera is it now." _and he teleported on the ground in front of the group before she could turn around to swing at him.

He brought his hands above his head looking to either side of him before staring back at the group and shouting, _"Attack" _before he teleported into the sky to watch the show.

Bursting out of the tree's came five gigantic Chimera gorilla's with dark black hair and what appeared to be hard metal plates over their chests which they banged on sending shoots of electricity at the group and vibrating the ground making it hard for them not to fall over.

They quickly split into groups Zakuro, Takumi and Akari fighting the first, Pudding and Taruto and Ruri taking the next, Pai, Lettuce and Naomi took the second largest as Mint, Akio and Rina had at the fourth and as usual left with the biggest Chimera was Ichigo and Kisshu how had taken to joining their attacks to make them stronger but everything just absorbed into the gorilla's making them even more powerful.

Keiichiro and Ryou desperately tried to stay out of harms way by hiding behind rocks and trees but had to keep switching places as the Chimera's had a way of destroying the surrounding area, while the sacred tree still stood strong.

Zakuro was hit by the Chimera and knocked unconscious as she flew into a tree trunk angering Takumi who attacked with greater force reviving the same treatment leaving Akari alone who was joined by Naomi.

The girls screamed for their friends and fought with even more fury carrying on strong even when they were knocked down they always stood back up, but soon Ruri and Rina were sent flying unconscious through the air to luckily be caught by Ryou and Keiichiro who laid them with the other two trying to treat them.

Mint was knocked down soon after as well as Naomi and Akari leaving one gorilla un-dealt with, their powers were not working against them only making them stronger and they did not seem to be making any progress soon.

But as Taruto was picked up by a Gorilla and almost squeezed to death Pudding became furious and tried to use all her force against the Chimera to save him only to be batted away flying into the sacred tree landing on the ground underneath the Jewel.

She looked up at it and became transfixed, reaching out her hand to touch it and she was thrown into the sky by the Jewels power as she did so, suspended in a beam of light Topaz's began to line her shoes and gloves and she emerged from the light with a faint glow in her eyes similar to the other girls.

She brought her weapons up and began to aim for the Chimer holding Taruto, jumping into the air performing multiple flips she landed on her knees smashing the rings against the ground yelling,

_"Pudding Ring Inferno." _

The attack ran through the ground and reached the Chimera encasing it in a large Jelly like substance causing it to drop Taruto who she ran over and caught before he hit the ground, within seconds the Jelly began to move about and wobble and suddenly it exploded in a shower of sparkles as the Chimera disappeared.

She smiled with glee looking at the amazed expression on Taruto's face and turning to the next Chimera she performed the same sequence again working through the Gorilla's.

The others continued to fight knowing that it was almost over but as Ichigo jumped into the air once more she was caught by Myou who held his sword to her neck once again grinning like a madman, _"__Gotcha." _

She tried to struggle against him but he held her firmly, Kisshu looked up to see his love anger and hatred for Myou were the only expressions he wore as the last Chimera was defeated by Pudding who now looked up to see the scene that everyone else was watching pure terror taking over her face for her friend the same as everyone else.

_"Let her go Myou!" _Kisshu yelled furious ready to attack the alien.

_"I'm good, I think I'll just take her with me." _He grinned wickedly preparing to teleport away with the struggling Ichigo.

_"MYOU!" _Kisshu shrieked as he flew up lunging at Myou with full speed who move his weapon at the last moment leaving a great gash straight down the side of Kisshu's left leg.

Ichigo screamed Kisshu's name staring in horror as he stumbled back in the air his face beginning to pale more than usual from blood loss while Myou cackled maniacally looking at his work while everyone one the ground looked up terrified for their leaders ready to fight Myou.

~Oh No, this is not happening again!~ Ichigo screamed in her head as she saw Kisshu's face pale as he began to cough uncontrollably not being able to hold his balance in the air very well.

She struggled harder against Myou who would not let her go watching as her green haired alien was about to fall unconscious plummeting to his death all because of Myou but this time she was not going to let him die, not again, not for her.

She closed her eyes tightly fighting back tears as her whole body began to glow a bright pink as she felt power surging through her veins, the group looked up in confusion still terrified as Myou has to release Ichigo as the light was so blinding.

The light subsided slightly leaving Ichigo as before but still surrounded by the glow her eyes bright pink with flecks of gold in them staring desperately at Kisshu who began to fall as she floated in the air.

_"KISSHU!" _she screamed as she had once before all those years ago her hands glowing blue creating an energy ball that she sent towards Kisshu surrounding him immediately holding him in the air and slowly lowering him down to the ground where he landed safely.

She let go of the energy as she sighed with relief still hovering in the sky watched by the rest of the group, she heard Myou scream in frustration as he lunged for her but instead of moving out of the way she spun herself around so that she could look Myou in the face, who stopped in mid air as he saw her reaction.

He could feel her pink and golden gaze bore into him like daggers as she kept the rest of her face terrifyingly emotionless, at that point she was not the girl she was minutes ago, Ichigo looked as though she had been possessed by her anger; as her hands began to glow blue faintly again Myou brought his weapon up preparing to strike her.

Ichigo brought her hand up and with a flick of her wrist the sword flew from the aliens grasp clattering to the ground, he looked back up at her from his weapon worry evident in his expression, as her blank face turned to that of fury.

"Don't-" she snarled through gritted teeth as she inched closer to him, "you ever-" she brought her hands up again, "Touch him-" she screamed, "AGAIN!" she finished sending two pink lighting strikes from each hand which hit Myou sending him tumbling backwards before he teleported away in fright.

The glow in her hands and around her faded and she felt her power slowly draining, the only things that stayed were the golden flecks in her eyes; slumping her shoulders she land on her feet near Kisshu stumbling over to him barely holding herself up before she fell to the ground close to him, their fingertips touching while they both lay on the ground asleep.

The others who had all come into consciousness ran over to the two who lay together in the middle of the clearing, gasping as they saw the state they were both in Kisshu being the worst.

_"Are they going to be all right?"_ Everyone asked Pai desperately who sighed with relief standing up after kneeling beside the both of them checking their health.

_"Yes they will be fine, thankfully." _He replied as everyone nerves began to calm down.

_"How did onne-chan do that Na No Da?" _Pudding yelled confused.

_"That doesn't matter right now, we need to get them back to Kana." _Zakuro told her staying calm.

_"What is happening to their hands?" _Lettuce asked shocked looking at the two.

Where their finger tips had touched a white light had formed outlining the hand and from the points where they touched beautiful patterns began to spread across their hand's identical to the others in a colour slightly darker than their skin but still visible, it stretched down to their palms and ended there.

Everyone stared in astonishment at the spectacle, _"Do you think this could be a sign?" _Naomi asked to no one in particular as they all continued to at their two leaders.

* * *

**Finally this chapter took me so long to write but I hope it payed off and you enjoyed it :D Please Review/Favourite/Follow ~Thanks for reading.**


	19. Curiosity

**Hey guys so I added a little extra to the end of the last chapter so please check that out quickly before reading this, it's just after the part where Myou attacks Ichigo. I do not own TMM or any of the Characters but OC's are mine :D**

* * *

**Chapter 19:~Curiostiy**

*Knock* *Knock*

Aunt Kana walked over to the door of her hut anxiously awaiting the return of her Niece's, Nephew's and their friends, she had heard that there had been a fight when 5 chimera's turned up at the sacred tree.

She had hoped that they had not been involved but knowing her family she had a feeling they were and just prayed that no-one was hurt, but her fears were proven when she opened the door.

A gasp escaped her lips staring at the sight before her, everyone was covered in cuts bruises and some blood, their clothes were ripped in places and even Ryou and Keiichiro weren't looking to good covered in scratches.

She noticed that two were not their and looked up worried, _"Where is Kisshu and Ichigo?" _

From behind the group Pai and Takumi stepped forward holding the two leaders in their arms, Aunt Kana brought her hand to her mouth in shock quickly ushering everyone inside and into the healing room. She only had one bed set so she quickly made another appear and both patients were set down next to each other only a small gap between them.

Ichigo was covered in cuts and bruises from Myou's rough handling and had tired herself out badly causing her to faint and still not wake up, Kisshu had a great gash down the side of his legs thanks to Myou and had lost a lot of blood.

They were both in pretty bad condition and Aunt Kana started to try and heal them, she had managed to get rid of most of Ichigo's wounds but she still had a lot, also she had reduced the size of the cut on Kisshu's leg but could not do anything to prevent it from scaring. By the time she had finished she was tired out and as she only had herbal medicines and nothing of new technology she had reached her limits of what she do to help.

_"What happened to them?" _she asked the group now able to talk and concentrated on other things rather than Kisshu and Ichigo, Pai sighed and began to tell the story.

_"Well, while we were fighting the Chimera's Myou showed up-" _he was stop by Kana who had butted in.

_"Wait, who is Myou?" _she asked curiously.

_"He is one of the rebel and he seems to attack the most out of the one's we have met which is only two." _Lettuce explained.

_"And he is obsessed with onee-chan like Kisshu used to be, but Kisshu was a lot nicer Na No Da!" _Pudding exclaimed the only one still excited about finding another Jewel but still bad that Myou had hurt Ichigo and Kisshu.

_"Oh I see," _Kana said, _"Wait what do you mean Kisshu was obsessed with Ichigo?" _

_"Long story short, he fell in love with her while on Earth and has been trying to get with her ever since." _Mint explained.

_"That sounds like Kisshu; Pai." _Aunt Kana nodded over to Pai signalling to continue his story.

_"Well Myou showed up and grabbed Ichigo holding a knife to her throat-" _He was interrupted again by Mint,

_"Laughing like the maniac he is." _She said angrily, Ichigo was her closest friend and she was not happy at how she was treated, Pai glared at her and she apologized as he carried on.

_"As I was saying, he held her captive which brought out Kisshu's jealous yet protective side and he flew at Myou to help her but Myou was faster and sliced his leg."_he waited to see Kana's reaction, she grimaced at the thought,

_"From the amount of blood he lost I'm surprised he made it to the ground without fainting. Looking at the size of that wound you would think he'd die for her."_Aunt Kana said in a joking tone trying to lighten the mood, but when she saw their faces and glances between them she got worried.

_"No, he wouldn't?" _she asked worried about what her beloved nephew would do.

_"Well he kind of already did." _Taruto said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

_"Wait, what? He's not dead! How would he have died for her?" _She asked shocked thinking everyone had gone mad.

_"You'll have to ask them what actually happened they were the only ones there, but in the last battle when we defeated deep blue he gave his life to save her and she brought him back with Mew Aqua, well all of us back actually." _Pai replied sheepishly.

_"What you all died!" _She yelled astonished that she was only told this now.

_"Calm down, can we discuss this another time." _Pai asked kindly, Aunt Kana gave up on her rant and came back to the subject at hand.

_"So as I said I'm astonished he didn't pass out in the sky."_

_"Well he actually did that as well."_ Takumi added.

_"What! How did he not damage himself from that!" _She yelled not believing all of these crazy battle stories.

_"That's were Ichigo comes in, she was some how able to break free from Myou and harness some new power."_ Keiichiro explained to the woman.

_"New Power?" _she questioned.

_"Well for one she could fly." _Ryou said.

_"Could she not do that before?" _Aunt Kana asked as if it was normal to fly, which for her it was.

_"No humans cannot fly and the only Mew that can fly is Mint." _He pointed over to the blue haired girl.

_"Oh, so how did this help Kisshu?" _Aunt Kana questioned.

_"She managed to capture his body with some new magic and float it down to the ground safely." _Akari replied.

_"Hmm, that's not normal for Cyniclons, in fact there is only one of us that we know of that can do that and it took him years to get it right." _She thought out loud.

_"Who?" _Zakuro and the human's were curious.

_"Kisshu." _she answered and everyone gasped. _"What happened to this Myou person anyway?" _

_"Oh onee-chan beat him up for hurting Kisshu Na No Da!" _Pudding smiled proudly of her friend.

_"That's good." _Kana looked back at the two leaders, and noticed the marking on the hands, _"What is that on their hands?" _she asked walking over curiously.

_"Oh they showed up after they passed out, we don't know why though." _Lettuce answered.

_"They match, in fact, they look like they connect." _she remarked studying the patterns.

_"Yes, they do." _Everyone agreed stood surrounding the two.

_"Can you believe how much trouble one alien can cause." _Naomi commented looking over the two.

_"Stupid Myou, next time I see him he better be ready to run!" _Mint said angrily.

At the mention of Myou's name the sleeping teens became restless, crying out in pain, from their injuries, as they moved. They both began to mutter to quiet for anyone to hear.

Everyone began to look worried and debated on whether to try and wake them up, but before they did they heard their leaders speak one word each.

_"Ichigo."_

_"Kisshu."_

They both called out barley above a whisper as their hands touched causing the markings to darken and glow a faint white, the surrounding group gasped and went to look closer leaning forward but a force field encased the two and flung them all back from the force.

_"What the-" _they all started to say but stopped as they saw Ichigo and Kisshu, their wounds were now glowing a bright white and slowly beginning to heal up until they both looked as if they had never been in the fight.

The force field dropped soon after as well as the glow but their hands stay together as they both relaxed back into deep sleep.

_"H-how?" _Akari stuttered as dumbfounded as everyone else_._

_"Okay what else are you not telling me?" _Aunt Kana asked cocking an eyebrow.

_"They might be Soul Mates." _Takumi said sheepishly.

_"This," _she pointed to the two teens,_ "Doesn't normally happen." _she looked at them waiting for answers.

_"They might be the most powerful soul mates to live that are supposed to fulfil a prophesy to save our planets." _Lettuce laughed nervously.

Aunt Kana groaned and rolled her eyes, _"This family! Come on they need to rest.", _the group followed her out into the living room to wait for them to wake up.

* * *

By dinner time Pudding was getting bored and started to do tricks on her circus ball despite everyone yelling at her to get down, chased by Ryou she rolled out of the room and into someone walking who was knocked onto the ground with a thud.

_"OW!" _the girl exclaimed rubbing the back of her head and sitting up, Ryou and Pudding who were looking the other way recognized the voice and turned around wide-eyed.

_"Ichigo onee-chan!" _Pudding yelled as she threw herself at the girl knocking her back down with her hug.

_"Hey Pudding." _she laughed, _"Okay I can't breathe." _she laughed trying to get the girl off of her but to no avail.

_"Need some help there?" _Pudding was lifted up by Ryou who smiled down at the red-head as if she was a sister.

_"Thanks Ryou." _she smiled and stood up, by this point everyone was in the hallway and she was tackled with more hugs.

She finally had the chance to walk into the living room and sat down looking around, noticing that someone was missing and she became slightly worried but didn't let it show.

_"Where's Kisshu?" _she asked everyone thinking they knew.

_"What do you mean? He was with you." _Rina said worried.

_"No he wasn't I was the only one in the room when I woke up." _she told her now showing her worry.

_"What?" _everyone ran into the room from which she had come looking around frantically as Ichigo lent on the door frame.

She heard a plate smash in the kitchen and someone curse to which she smiled brightly giggling as she heard the person try to clean up quickly.

_"What are you laughing about?" _Mint asked confused.

_"Oh I know where he is." _Ichigo replied.

_"How?"_ the blue-haired girl questioned.

_"I just heard him drop a plate in the kitchen." _she told her.

_"Why didn't you tell us then?" _Mint said, but before Ichigo could answer Aunt Kana ran past her yelling, _"NO! Not my PLATES!" _

_"Come on." _she giggled slightly walking to the kitchen door.

The group walked in to see Kisshu stood smiling sheepishly at Aunt Kana as she went berserk about the plate but finally stopped and hugged him glad that he was okay and his usual self.

They pulled away and he looked to the door to see everyone stood there looking relieved and his kitten stood at the front her arms crossed leaning on one leg smirk on her face.

~What did you do now?~ She thought.

~I was making you food Kitten~ he replied as she giggled everyone looking at them gone out.

_"Koneko-chan!" _He smiled and flew to her giving her a bear hug which she returned sighing his name in relief.

The surrounding group was glad they were back to normal hoping that they wouldn't ask any questions, but you can't get everything you want can you.

Ichigo looked at her hand and gasped as she saw the marking and pulled away from the hug to stare at it in bewilderment, _"What wrong Kitten?" _he asked but she was too focused to reply so he looked at her hand and caught a glimpse of his own gasping as well.

They both spun around to look at the group, _"What is this!" _Ichigo yelled confused and wanting answers.

_"Well...ah...um" _Ryou stuttered looking for a way to explain without giving too much away.

_"Well?" _Ichigo raised her eyebrow knowing he was hiding something.

_"We don't know it just appeared." _He tried hoping she would let it drop.

_"It wouldn't just appear, it's obviouslythere for a reason." _She stated.

_"I'm telling you we don't know it came after you fainted." _He told her, and she was about to reply but then remembered something turning to Kisshu.

_"Didn't you have a wound on your leg from Myou's sword.?" _she looked at his leg confused.

_"What are yo-" _He then remembered as well, _"Yeah I did." _He looked at where the wound had once been astounded.

_"How?" _They both said turning to the group having a feeling that they knew.

_"Does this have anything to do with the marks on our hands?" _Kisshu questioned, making everyone nervous.

_"Um..Well..Sort of." _Rina replied.

_"This is gonna be good." _Ichigo said crossing her arms waiting for their answer.

_"You see...Aunt Kana couldn't heal all your wounds straight away some were too serious..." _Rina started and Kisshu and Ichigo both raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

_"You were both asleep and something made you both cry out in pain...you began mumbling and the only thing we heard was..you saying each others names." _The two looked curious not remembering any of this, RIna looked to Ruri for help so she didn't tell to much who nodded and continued.

_"You..your hands came together and the marks started to glow and well..a forcefield appeared around you as..as the wounds healed." _she explained for her sister.

_"H-how did we do that?" _Ichigo stuttered out amazed.

_"We don't know we were hoping you did." _Lettuce said.

_"What happened after I passed out?" _Kisshu asked wondering how his Kitten got away from that monster.

_"Yes, I can't remember anything after Kish began to fall?" _Ichigo added as everyone looked slightly worried about explaining this one.

_"You might want to sit down for this one." _Takumi said and they all took their places at the dinning room table.

_"Okay so what happened?" _They both asked dying to know.

_"Remember how Myou had a hold of you with the sword at your neck?" _Zakuro asked, as Ichigo nodded and Kisshu looked as though he was ready to murder someone.

~I'm going to kill him, I swear next time I see him I'm going to kill him, nobody hurts my Kitten like that, I am going to kill him!~ Kisshu thought, the anger evident in his face suddenly began to fade though as he felt Ichigo's hand run down his arm over his clenched fist and back up still appearing to be concentrating on the others.

~Calm down Kish, it's all right, I'm fine, we're all okay~ she thought to him softly getting him to focus on the topic at hand.

_"Well after Kisshu began to fall you screamed his name and you began to glow bright pink, so bright that Myou had to let go of you...when the light faded you were hovering in the air like..like a Cyniclon..your hands began to glow and you sent some kind of magic at Kisshu which floated him to the ground without him hurting him self." _Zakuro explained leaving Ichigo and Kisshu wide eyed, Ichigo tried to stutter words out but couldn't.

She was suddenly hugged tightly by Kisshu bringing her out of her daze, _"Awhh Kitten you do care!"_ he beamed with glee and she just rolled her eyes and giggled at his childishness, but he suddenly remembered something looking into her face, _" I didn't know you could use that kind of magic?" _

_"Me neither." _she said still shocked herself, Kisshu looked at the rest of the group,

_"You said she used magic to stop me from falling, like hovering a person in the air." _he raised and eyebrow as they nodded, _"hmm interesting."_ he said to no one in particular.

_"What's so interesting?" _she asked him confused looking to every one else as well, kisshu was still lost in thought so Pai answered.

_"Well there is only one Cyniclon known to be able to use that kind of magic." _he explained.

_"Who?"_ she asked

_"Kisshu." _he replied.

_"What? Then how can I? I'm so_ confused."she groaned running her hands through her hair, as Kisshu came back to reality.

_"Wait, what happened to Myou?" _he asked and Ichigo looked up curious as well.

Mint laughed nervously, _"So..after Ichigo saved Kisshu she stayed floating in the sky so Myou took the chance to attack her-" _she was cut off by Kisshu though.

_"WHAT! How dare he attack MY Kitten! When I get my hands on him..." _he continued to rant as everyone tried to talk sense into him, he was even ignoring Ichigo.

While Kisshu was starting to get even angrier Mint said desperately _"Is he ever going to stop! He's even ignoring Ichigo!" _Everyone sighed and carried on attempting to calm him down._  
_

_"Oh for gods sake!" _Ichigo said and everyone stared at her as she grabbed Kisshu's shirt collar and turned him to face her crushing her lips against his to which he instantly responded wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

She broke away slightly out of breath looking into his eyes, her mouth inches away from him she smirked at his shocked yet ecstatic look waiting to hear what she had to say,

_"Shut up and listen will you!" _she giggled pulling away and reverting her attention back to the rest of the group who looked just as shocked as Kisshu had, _"What? He's listening now is he not?" _she cocked an eyebrow.

Everyone stopped staring and tried to remember at what point in the story they were, _"Oh yes so Myou flew at Ichigo," _Mint started again and as Kisshu went to speak again Ichigo put her hand over his mouth silencing him while still looking at Mint. _"and we all thought she was going to get hit but when she spun around to look at Myou he stopped mid-flight and looked..well scared..he went to hit you again but you just used magic to knock the sword out of his hands...that's when he got really scared." _

_"Nice one." _Kisshu beamed proud of his Kitten, she just rolled her eyes and asked,

_"Why was he scared of me?"_

_"We don't know we couldn't see your face." _Lettuce told her.

_"Anyway.." Mint continued, "You started screaming at him to never hurt Kisshu again and shot what looked like..well pink lighting form your hand..you sent him spinning backwards through the air before he quickly teleported away." _

_"I did what? I shot lighting at him from my hands?!" _Ichigo exclaimed but thought about this for a moment, _"Cool!" _

_"Yes, that's when you fainted and the marking appeared." _Zakuro finished.

_"That sounds so weird why would all that happen?" _Ichigo said.

_"We"So it did don't know." _They all lied but luckily the two didn't notice they were to busy studying their hands again.

_"Is it just me or do these patterns look like they connect?" _Ichigo mused.

_"What like you and me?" _Kisshu teased.

_"No you idiot." _she lightly smacked him upside the head jokingly, _"I'm serious look!" _she pulled his hand down and placed it next to hers so they were barely touching.

_"Oh yeah." _he replied now seeing it, _"Why do the marking match up?" _He asked as the both showed their hands.

_"We don't know?" _Ryou said.

_"Hmm what do you think would happen if they joined the patterns I mean, they healed themselves when their hands touched slightly." _Pai thought out loud, he was a scientist after all.

_"Only one way to find out I guess." _Ichigo said as she nodded to Kisshu who lifted his hand and pressed it against Ichigo's so that the marks touched.

_"hmm, nothing happened." _Pai said studying the hands.

But he was wrong, as soon as the marks had touched the two leaders felt electricity run up their arms through their bodies and they gasped at the shock earning curious gazes from everyone else, but they felt compelled to close their eyes and they did.

_"Hey Guys?" _Mint and Akio asked together and Ichigo and Kisshu pulled their hands away in surprise opening their eyes to stare into the others as they gasped again.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu's Golden orbs which now had small flecks of pink in them, in turn Kisshu did the same to her seeing that her chocolate eyes were now pink as if she was in Mew form but they had small flecks of gold in them.

_"Hello! You two!" _

They snapped out of their trance and turned to the group who all looked in bewilderment at their eyes.

_"What happened?" _Lettuce asked.

They both stayed quiet looking down at their hands.

_"So it did have an effect."_ Pai stated.

_"Well done!" _Ichigo said sarcastically, _"Now my eyes are pink!" _

_"Calm down Kitten it looks cute on you." _Kisshu whispered into her ear resting his head on her shoulder.

She sighed and did as he asked looking for answers from anyone.

_"We really have no idea this time." _Akari said lying, they knew it was to with them being potential Soul Mates, but this time Ichigo picked up the slight sign of a lie.

_"Why are you not telling us something?" _Ichigo asked with a slight whine and Kisshu looked at them also seeing the lie.

_"What do you mean." _Mint said trying to hide her nervousness.

_"We can tell your lying."_ Kisshu told them.

_"No we're not" _Takumi tried to cover up for everyone which seemed to work as they were both to tired to ask any further.

_"Whatever," _Ichigo stated, _"I'm gonna go eat something, I'm starving." _with that said she spotted an apple on the counter top and as she went to stand up the apple floated into her hand which she stared at in bewilderment but soon let it pass sitting down smiling as she ate.

Everyone else was still staring at her shocked, _"I could get used to this." _she giggled.

* * *

**There you have it chapter 19, hope you enjoyed it, please review/favourite/follow :D**


	20. Out of Control

**I do NOT own TMM or any of the characters but OC's are mine :D**

* * *

**Chapter 20:~Out of Control**

_"ICHIGO! That's the third glass today!" _Mint yelled dodging the flying object before it shattered against the wall.

_"Sorry! I can't help it, I don't know how to control these powers?" _Ichigo apologized picking up the glass pieces, she had sent it flying after moving her hand not realising what she was doing.

Everyone was sat in Aunt Kana's living room relaxing after a stressful week of fighting off more Chimera's with no sign of any more Jewels, Zakuro and Ichigo still had not found their first pieces.

Kisshu snickered licking his lips watching Ichigo cleaning up as she was bend over to get them off of the floor, but Ichigo turned around as he did this which she was not very happy about.

_"KISSHU!" _she shrieked glaring at the alien boy while a glass from behind her flew past her straight at his head which he was only just able to catch.

_"You didn't even have to use your hand to throw that one at me." _He smirked at his kittens attempts to hit him with her new powers, waiting for her to freak out at him like she usually did as well as everyone else

But to their shock and his horror she just smirked back at him her eyes flicking behind him then back to his face.

_"Umm Koneko-Chan?" _He said slightly worried, he new that she could be as sneaky as him from earlier incidents under a tree and many others.

All others in the room hid their laughter as they saw the object slowly floating towards him hovering above his head, Ichigo has spotted a pitcher in the kitchen full of water.

_"Kitten?" _He asked again as she lifted her hand up gracefully her eyes flitting above his head.

As he looked up to see what was there she swiftly flicked her hand down and all the water in the pitcher dumped itself all over Kisshu to his surprise as he jumped off the sofa from the coldness of the liquid, looking up at Ichigo in shock.

She just smiled sweetly at him walking forward stopping next to him, _"What was that?" _she asked him in a mocking voice of confused winking at him as she continued waling to the kitchen leaving the dazed alien staring at the empty spot where she had stood.

Once she had left the room everyone burst out laughing as the alien turned round soaking wet, _"Oh, she's good." _Akio teased his frien

_"Whatever." _Kisshu said rolling his eyes as he walked towards his bedroom to change his clothes, he smirked as he walked past the kitchen seeing Ichigo cleaning up some left over dishes.

* * *

The next day everyone was outside sat it the sweltering heat, the girls were all sat around it bikinis and the guys in just their shorts, it was the middle of summer on Cynth so the weather was at its hottest.

Taruto and Pudding were running around chasing each other with the hose pipe cooling down in the hot weather, Kisshu spotted them and an idea popped into his head as he casually walked over to the two.

_"Hey can I borrow that?" _He asked pointing to the hose pipe.

_"What for?" _Taruto said stubbornly.

_"I need to repay a favour to someone."_ He told them while glancing back at everyone else.

The two received the message and handed him the hose pipe, as he walked back over to the group with it turned off only to be stopped by Akio grabbing his arm.

_"What are you up to?" _Akio asked glancing at the hose pipe.

_"Oh you'll see." _Kisshu replied smirking as he continued to walk over to the chairs.

He stopped just in front over Ichigo who was asleep on her chair basking in the warmth of the sun, the green haired alien looked her up and down hungrily straining to concentrate.

All eyes were now on him as he lifted the hose up pointing at the sleeping girl before turning it on a shooting cold water all over her.

She screamed as she woke startled from the cold which suddenly stopped as the water was momentarily turned off, Ichigo looked up and glared at Kisshu seeing the hose pipe in his hands and a smirk on his face.

_"KISSHU!" _she yelled as everyone watched shocked knowing that it was dangerous business to wake up a sleeping Ichigo.

_"Yes honey?" _he asked in an innocent voice even though his eyes gleamed with mischief.

_"I'm going to-"_Ichigo started but was cut off as the water was turned back off and shot her back down onto the chair.

_"What was that Kitten?" _he asked again sweetly after turning off the water as she spluttered being able to breath again.

_"WHAT THE HE-" _she screamed again but he just flicked the hose on knocking her back against the wall of the hut.

_"Sorry I still can't hear you sweetie"_Kisshu said smirking as he watched his Kitten glaring up at him soaking wet.

She was virtually hissing at this point storming over towards him almost baring her teeth as he eyes turned pink and gold again while Kisshu chuckled at her attempt to be scary .

_"THAT'S IT!" _she shrieked and as he lifted the hose to turn it on again she raised her hand and sent it flying out of his hand to the other end of the garden glaring up at him again.

He lifted his hands up surrendering but still smirking not expecting what she did next, she lifted both her hands pushing an invisible force forward which sent him flying backwards to everyone's surprise watching her with wide eyes.

The green haired alien was about to crash into the ground as he flinching waiting for the pain but it never came as he found himself floating above the ground though he was not making himself fly.

Kisshu opened his scrunched up eyes to see what had him hovering in the air to see his kitten stood above him hand held out as she smirked down at him giggling at his face of pure shock.

_"You didn't think I was going to let you fall did you?" _she asked him as his face went back to normal impressed by his Kittens strength.

_"Of course not, you just love me to much to let me hurt myself." _he winked at her causing her to let him drop to the ground with a soft thud as she rolled her eyes and started to walk back over to her chair.

He stood up smiling and quickly floated a branch in front of her that she didn't see that she tripped on falling backwards into Kisshu's strong protective arms as he held her bridal style.

She looked up him shocked and went to speak but he beat her to it, _"You didn't think I was going to let you fall did you?"_he copied smirking.

She sighed rolling her eyes,_ "__Of course not, you just love me to much to let me hurt myself." _she countered not able to hide the smile on her face from his teasing which she had grown used to.

_"Don't you know it." _He winked as he put her down.

* * *

As this all happened the rest of the group had been watching intrigued, _"We never did figure out where she got this power from." _Naomi pointed out.

_"Well isn't it obvious?" _Akari said as she was looked at questioningly.

_"Elaborate?" _Zakuro said.

_"She first used them when Kisshu was in danger didn't she?"_ she started thinking the others would figure it out but rolled her eyes when they didn't.

_"It's connected to them being Soul-Mates!" _Akari yelled as if it should have been easy to see.

_"Well we don't know that for sure, how do we even know if they really are?" _Takumi questioned.

_"Are you serious? She can float people around in the air using her mind, the only other person who can do that is Kisshu and she can also fly and move objects without touching them which are powers he also possesses!" _She countered fully set on this idea not changing her mind.

_"I guess you do have a point." _Pai thought out loud as Akari smiled at him.

_"Do you think he will get any other powers if she is in danger?" _Mint asked.

_"I think it's highly possible." _Keiichiro replied.

* * *

When they reached the others they sat down next to each other while everyone stared at them, Ichigo caught Pai's gaze and raised a questioning eyebrow at him as he looked like he wanted to say something.

_"Ichigo, I think you should let us try to teach you how to control these new Powers of yours." _H_e_ told her having just thought up the idea himself.

She thought about this for a moment and smiled at him,_ "Yeah, that's a good idea but who's gonna teach me?" _she asked.

_"Well Takumi and I can teach you how to control your flying and moving objects," _Pai replied then glanced over to Kisshu who grinned and hugged her from behind surprising her.

_"And I'll teach you how to move people around with your mind." _he grinned tapping her head a couple of times to which she rolled her eyes still concentrating on Pai.

_"When do you suggest we start?" _She questioned.

_"We should probably teach you as soon as possible so we shall start tomorrow." _He told her.

_"Good no more smashed pottery." _Mint teased while Ichigo shot a quick glare at her to which Mint smirked back.

_"Whatever." _Ichigo said mainly to herself and went to lying back on her chair but realised that Kisshu was still hugging her grinning that she hadn't tried to move him yet.

_"Kish?" _she said raising her eyebrow and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

_"Yes Koneko-Chan?" _he teased as if he didn't know what she meant while smirking signalling that he wasn't planning on moving any time soon.

_"Fine." _she sighed rolling her eyes as he they both lent back on the same chair with Ichigo resting her head on his chest while they closed their eyes in peace falling back to sleep.

But not before Ichigo heard Mint and Akio snickering at them, so opening one eye she floated the hose pipe over to them without them noticing and quickly spraying them with the cold water before letting it drop back down to the ground, smiling to herself before falling back to sleep in Kisshu's arms who had seen everything she had done smirking.

~Very nice Koneko-Chan~ He thought to her.

~Why thank you~ she replied

* * *

After Ichigo had eaten breakfast she went outside with Pai and Takumi to train, while everyone else decided to watch. Pai and Takumi had laid out lines of different objects like glasses, plates, chairs, candles and different things you find in the house.

_"Okay_ _Ichigo, try to levitate this glass in the air and when you can try to levitate the other four." _Pai instructed and waited for her to do so.

She lifted her hand slightly and concentrated on the glass as everyone watched her carefully and her eyes changed back to pink as she did so, she lifted the glass and the others soon followed hovering perfectly off of the ground.

_"Good, now try to put them down gently" _Pai told her and she complied easily.

He and Takumi got her to do this multiple times with the different objects getting larger each time and she seemed to be handling it with ease.

_"Wonderful, now try to levitate the book, plant and candle at the same time." _Takumi asked her.

During him doing so Kisshu had teleported up behind her and was getting closer and she could hear him,_"Kisshu don't."_ she told him as she had the items hovering nicely using most of her power concentrating on the different things but could feel it becoming easier for some reason.

He ignored her request and as soon as Kisshu's arms wrapped round her waist though the objects when flying around uncontrollably with the new power surging through her veins.

She sighed as she turned round to look at the green haired alien, _"Kisshu!" _she yelled with little effort not wanting to put up with him right now.

_"You were doing so well I just came to congratulate you." _He told her innocently but was still smirking and she just turned back around looking at Pai and Takumi apologetically.

_"Sorry." _she said.

_"No no it's fine," _Takumi said as him and Pai looked at the two teens questioningly.

_"Ichigo, did you know that Kisshu was behind you?" _Pai asked her.

_"Yes why?" _she told him confused.

_"So you didn't lose control because he surprised you?" _He pressed further.

_"No?" _she replied.

_"Hmm you don't think?" _Pai and Takumi muttered to themselves discussing something leaving a very confused Mew and Alien.

_"Did you find it easy to levitate the objects at first or did it seem to take up a lot of power?" _Takumi questioned.

_"I guess it took up a lot of energy." _She answered.

_"And when Kisshu grabbed you, did you feel a surge of power?" _The boys asked simultaneously.

She thought about this for a moment, _"Well, yes." _he said slightly shocked herself.

The two older Cyniclons looked at her and Kisshu again, _"Ichigo can you levitate all of these objects at the same time please?" _Pai asked as Ichigo looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

_"B-But I can barely lift the three,"_ she stuttered out.

_"Even I would struggle with that!" _Kisshu started to defend her worried that she was going to be overworked and drain all her energy again.

_"Yes I know, so I want you to try it and if you struggle," _Pai started then turned to Kisshu, _"I want you to hold her other hand, okay?" _and they both nodded.

So Ichigo began to concentrate on all the objects and the most she could do was make them all shake and a couple to jump off the ground for a few second, she looked over to Kisshu signalling that she needed his help and he complied by holding her hand.

As she turned back to the object they all began to lift of the ground and hover in the air and she found that she could do this with ease smiling at this as well as Kisshu, Pai and Takumi.

Everyone sat on the deck watching was absolutely gob-smacked after the aliens had described that levitating all those objects was nearly impossible, and that Pai and Takumi could only do it for a matter of seconds.

_"Well done, now bring them down." _Pai and Takumi chorused pleased with their new discovery, now to test their new theory as they turned to Kisshu.

_"Kisshu, can you please levitate all these substances?" _Takumi asked.

_"Wait, what? I thought this was Kitten's training session?" _He looked confused.

_"Yes well we need to test something out." _Pai told him.

_"What?" _Ichigo and Kisshu asked.

_"You will see." _Pai replied,_ "Now if Kisshu is struggling, Ichigo hold his hand." _They both nodded and reluctantly did as he asked.

Alone Kisshu had the same outcome a s Ichigo but as she held his hand he was able to levitate them with ease to Takumi and Pai's pleasure.

As Kisshu put everything he asked, _"Okay what is this theory?" _

_"Basically both of your powers become stronger when you are closer together, you give each other more power?" _They explained.

_"How?" _The teens questioned astonished.

_"We don't know?" _Takumi lied this time.

~Kisshu, do you think that's what we can feel~ Ichigo asked him in her head.

~Whenever we touch, yeah I think it is.~ He replied glancing over to her.

_"What happens if we aren't close together and we need more power?" _Ichigo thought to the two Cyniclons.

_"That is our next test, Kisshu is going to stand over by everyone else out of your view and I want you to concentrate on him when you are levitating these things, picture his face, his voice, his presence, hi-"_ Takumi was cut off by Ichigo.

_"Yes okay, I got it." _She could tell by his face that Kisshu was happy that his Kitten would be thinking about him as he was told to stand by the others.

Ichigo focused again and tried to levitate everything but couldn't so she began to think of Kisshu, remembering his face, those golden eyes and that forest green hair which that framed his face, she could feel his presence and the feeling of the power running through her body as she projected it out and levitated everything with ease.

Her two teachers were ecstatic with her success and everyone else looked impressed along with Kisshu who caught Ichigo's gaze, she could feel his love for her filling her mind through his golden gaze, he could tell that she was starting to feel this same way.

Neither of them could tear their gaze away from the other sensing the others presence although they were apart, the power they felt was overwhelming all their senses only being able to see the other with everything else blurred as if they were the only ones in the world.

The others had noticed their un-breaking gaze and were trying to get their attention, Pai and Takumi walked over to Ichigo and rested a hand each on her shoulders startling her.

As she looked away from Kisshu the power surged out of he being uncontrollably and she accidentally shot Pai and Takumi backwards onto the ground.

Once coming back to her senses and realising what she had done she rushed over to the Cyniclons who had landed in a heap them both up and apologizing uncontrollably, as everyone else giggled at the fact that someone as small and delicate as Ichigo had flung the two older Cyniclons backwards with such force.

_"I'm so sorry, are you okay, I'm really sorry." _Ichigo apologized.

_"Don't worry about it." _Takumi reassured her.

_"Yes, we are fine calm down, at least we know who powerful you are." _Pai smiled at her kindly trying to calm the poor girl down.

As they stood up Ichigo looked back over to Kisshu and they both tried to stifle a laugh.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review/favourite/follow! :D**


	21. Attempted Revenge

**OMG! Chapter 21 already it seems like I only started this a couple of days ago! Anyways hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far! I do NOT own TMM or any of the characters but OC's are mine. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 21:~Attempted Revenge**

The past couple weeks had been pretty much Chimera free, thankfully, which meant Pai, Takumi and Kisshu had been using the time to teach Ichigo to use her new powers as they would be helpful in battle.

Kisshu still had a lot to teach her though but she had learned everything perfectly so far.

Pai and Takumi had taught her everything they knew and she had somehow managed to learn and remember it all and she could fly and levitate objects as well as any of the other aliens, sometimes even better.

Unlucky for Kisshu she was great at flying and could move around silently giving her the perfect chance to get him back for all those years of stalking, and appearing from nowhere only to be harassed before he would actually attack her.

So he had been extremely jumpy these past weeks as he knew that his kitten could act just as bad as him when she wanted to and was not looking forward to her teasing even though he did like her being so close to him.

He was sat on top of a bookshelf in the living room with Akio, Ryou, Mint and Akari but would not come down because he was scared that his Koneko-Chan was going to scare him again, last time he was sat on the Kitchen counter which he was not normally meant to do when his mother was around and Ichigo knew this all to well.

She had managed to impersonate Satomi perfectly now and to her amusement used it against Kisshu, floating up behind him silently she yelled in Satmoi's voice,

_"Kisshu Ikisatashi, what have I told you about sitting on the counter tops young man!"_

He rushed so much to get off from fright of his mother forgetting she wasn't actually here, he fell to the ground with a soft thud causing Ichigo and everyone else to burst into fits of laughter.

_"Oh..My.." _Ichigo said breathless from laughing, _"Kish your so funny!" _and she continued to laugh again.

He had tried to be angry but seeing how he had made her smile like that he couldn't help but smile to, but he was not looking forward to her next trick.

_"Kisshu will you come down already!" _Akari yelled up to him.

_"Yeah, it's just Ichigo, how scary can she be?" _Mint added, but Kisshu, Akio and Ryou glance between each other then gave her looks that said 'terrifying'.

_"I know it's just Koneko-Chan but she just comes from no where and I never know when." _he tried to reason with them.

_"Hmm, doesn't that sound just like someone we know."_ Ryou remarked as everyone looked at Kisshu with smirks and raised eyebrows.

Kisshu smiled bashfully at that, _"Ever thought that she might just be getting you back for all your years of teasing- well stalking." _Akari asked.

_"No, Kitten wouldn't do that." _Kisshu thought out loud.

_"Yes I would!" _Ichigo shouted sweetly from the Kitchen where she had heard the whole conversation while making Pudding and Taruto food.

Kisshu looked panicked at this which made everyone laugh, _"Man, you're not a__fraid of anything, but, Ichigo who is a lot smaller and weaker than you, you are scared of!" _Akio teased.

_"What was that?" _Ichigo asked her voice dripping with honey looking at Akio while leaning on the door frame.

_"N-Nothing" _he replied trying to sound brave as Kisshu snickered.

_"Good." _she smiled and winked as she went back to the kitchen to finish up before she joined them.

_"See what I mean." _Kisshu pointed out.

_"Just out of interest, how is sitting on the bookshelf going to help you?"_ Mint asked.

_"Kitten can't get me up here." _He told her proudly, but he hadn't realized Ichigo floating up behind him as everyone fought to keep straight faces.

_"Oh yes she can." _Ichigo whispered hotly down his neck causing him to shriek and fall forward almost bring the bookcase down with him that Ichigo caught.

He landed on the floor staring up in horror at the girl who now sat cross-legged were he was waving down at him with a smirk on her face.

The others couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing again as Ichigo gracefully floated down landing softly on the floor walking over to help Kisshu up, as he took her hand she said,

_"You make it way to easy." _as she pulled him to his feet, only for him to drop back down and beg at her feet causing her to gasp in surprise.

_"Please, Please no more, I can't take it." _he begged peeking up to look at her thinking face turn back down to look at him.

_"Hmm, I dunno, that never worked when I asked you to stop." _She winked and went to talk to Mint and Akari leaving Kisshu staring up in disbelief, this girl had made him beg, he never begged anyone!

_"She has you wrapped around her little finger you know." _Akio told him in a 'matter of fact' way.

_"Yeah I know, but does she." _He answered looking over to her longingly, to him she was pure perfection.

* * *

That afternoon everyone had gone back outside again because of the heat and Ichigo was trying to decide what she could do to Kisshu now, she was finally getting her own on him after his years of constant teasing.

He was laid down on the chair next to her and she remember that he was really ticklish, so she sat up and floated above him and began to tickle his exposed chest as he had no shirt on.

His eyes shot open as he started to laugh hysterically still not seeing who was tickling him, his attacker paused to let him breath and he saw his Koneko-Chan floating above him giggling.

He smiled at this and realizing that he had the perfect opportunity jumped forward pinning her down on the grass tickling her sides her stomach causing her to laugh harder squirming underneath him to break free.

The others noticed this and smiled realizing that they really were perfect for each other.

_"At least_ _he's getting his own back." _Takumi commented just as Ichigo managed to flip Kisshu over now on top tickling him, _"Kind of." _

They finally finished their tickling war with Ichigo pinning him down as they were both breathless, her cheeks were slightly flushed which in Kisshu's opinion made her even cuter.

As she went to pick her self up off of him, Kisshu grabbed her waist and pulled her back down into a hug resting her head on his shoulder, waiting for her to scream at him he was thrilled when she actually hugged him back and they both lay there for the rest of the afternoon, talking about everything and anything just happy to be with the other; she was really starting to fall for him.

* * *

Ichigo had finally given up scaring Kisshu as she was tired out from all her revenge seeking and all was pretty much back to normal, well whatever normal was now that is.

_"Shall we have another training session today Kitten?" _Kisshu asked.

_"Sure." _she replied now used to her nicknames.

So about 10 minutes later they were both outside and Kisshu was stood behind her wrapping his arms around her moving her arms and hands into the correct position for the next thing he was teaching her, moving one back and forth instead of holding them stationary in the air.

_"Okay so you've done this before but you were pretty mad at the time so you probably can't remember how you did it." _Kisshu said knocking on her head twice as she batted him away, _"Smart Kitty." _he teased.

She brought both her hands up this time pointing them at Kisshu who was bracing himself prepared for any power she sent at him, as her eyes changed back to pink, "R_emember you don't actually have to move both your hands forward just imagine it, but you can add more force by doing that as you have already seen." _and she laughed nervously remembering, before coming back to the task at had.

_"Okay let's have another go at this then." _She said confidently.

_"All right, so try to move me backwards," _he instructed,_ "slowly!" _he added knowing she was powerful.

She did as asked at sent him backwards slowly and carefully with no injures, they continued this force some time focusing on moving backwards to start as he ran at her from different angles.

_"Great!" _he beamed amazed by his Koneko-Chan, she really was special, as she smiled back.

_"Okay so now what?" _she asked eager to continue.

_"This time try and send me back with as much force as you can, oh and if you could catch me as well if you fling me as hard as last time." _He winked at her.

He was already stood in the middle of the garden while she was stood next to the fence, she just needed to move him to the other fence. So she raised her hands and thought of the fence she wanted to send him to and she saw it sending the power rushing out of her hands but instead of him flinging back she was met with his presence pressing her against the fence ,face almost touching hers, smirking down at her.

She laughed nervously rubbing the back of her neck with her hands, _"Wrong fence." _she said sheepishly.

They had not been this close in a while and Kisshu was enjoying it, _"No no Koneko-Chan, you definitely got the right fence." _he teased but stopped as their gazes caught, she still had the gold flecks but the pink had reappeared in his eyes not seconds ago.

They gasped at the other noticing how close they really were not seeing Mint, Lettuce and Ryou who were walking over to the two to see how the lesson was going.

Kisshu slowly began to bring his lips down to her and Ichigo brought her's to him and before any of the three walking over to them could say anything, the gap between them closed as their lips joined remembering the feeling from before smiling into the kiss.

Ichigo pulled him closer and he came gladly both blocking out their surroundings,

_"Did they...are they?" _Lettuce stuttered, as Ryou and Mint nodded dumbfounded she really was falling for him.

_"Ichigo!" _Ryou called hoping to get their attention, but as Kisshu kissed her even more she flexed her hand unknowingly sending the three flying backwards, thankfully, into the soft bushes in Aunt Kana's tropical garden.

_"Ichigo!" _Mint called angrily, pulling twigs from her hair staring at her friend who obviously wasn't listening.

_"I don't think they want to be disturbed."_ Lettuce pointed out shyly to her two fuming colleagues.

_"I guess you are right, especially if our fate depends on this." _Mint admitted pointing to the two.

_"Do you think we should tell them that lunch is ready." Lettuce asked._

_"Risk being flung into another bush or face the wrath of Kana?" _Ryou weighed up the risks of each deciding on Ichigo sending them flying across the garden.

Ichigo and Kisshu broke apart reluctantly, needing air to breathe, Ichigo had a slight blush on her face and Kisshu was grinning like an idiot as they lent against each others foreheads,

_"Change of heart Kitten?"_ Kisshu asked teasing but still in a hopeful tone.

As Ichigo was about to respond her pink eyes looked up from the golden suns for a second to glimpse their three friends walking over to them, with...twigs and..leaves in their hair? Kisshu noticed she was distracted and turned to see what had been so interesting and looked just as confused as her.

_"Umm, not that I don't like it or anything, It's and interesting style" _Ichigo started kindly, _"But why do you have twigs and leaves in your hair?"_ she finished.

_"Well lets just say that while you and Kisshu were," Lettuce _paused,_"Talking," s_he raised an eyebrow signalling that she should follow along, _"Your powers went a little out of control and you managed to shoot us to the other side of the garden into that bush."_

_"Oh my! I'm so sorry are you okay?" _Ichigo blurted out rushing to fuss over her friends to Kish's dismay though he didn't show it.

_"I must remind everyone; do not bother you two while 'talking' painful things happened!" _Ryou teased pulling another twig from his hair as Ichigo sighed and rolled her eyes.

_"Anyway did you need anything?" _Kisshu asked wanting to get back to their 'training session'.

_"Oh yes! Lunch is ready, Kana sent us to find you." _Mint explained as the group turned to walk into the hut.

* * *

The next few days were peaceful and Kisshu and Ichigo were getting so close that if you met them on the street you would think that they were a couple, Lettuce and Pai had grown very fond of each other aswell spending most of their time together and Akio had managed to woo Mint and they were virtually a couple now- to Kisshu's annoyance, as he was still working on Ichigo.

All was well that is until Katsu the little Monkey Pudding had befriend a couple weeks before came running into the garden howling after Pudding who soon came to comfort him, he had a gash on his arm which was soon treated and he was allowed to stay at the hut.

They soon found out from the Monkey what the problem had been as he told everything to Pudding, she came into the kitchen to see everyone's anxious faces awaiting the bad news. She explained that Katsu and his family had been driven out of his home by a Rogue Chimera, well it seemed Rogue to the Monkey at least.

The Mews and Alien knew better, knew that it would be controlled by most likely Myou, or Hotaru maybe even other rebels, they would have to do something and do it soon.

_"Pudding can you remember were Katsu's home tree is, the area he came from?"_Ichigo asked already starting to formulate a plan.

_"Yes, of course!Na No Da!" _she exclaimed proudly.

_"Well then we shall go there and be rid of this Chimera, simple!" _Ichigo smiled.

_"I never is that simple though is it?" _Kisshu pointed out, slightly sad as she frowned and nodded.

_"Yes, but we can always hope for that can't we." _she teased lightening the mood.

_"PLEASE, be careful!" _Aunt Kana asked everyone, they had all become very dear to her and could not bear any more events like the last with Kisshu and Ichigo.

And with that they all teleported to the edge of town ready to walk down the forest to the scene of the up coming battle, once out of the gates the Mews all transformed so they were ready.

_"Mew Ichigo-"_

_"Mew Mint-"_

_"Mew Lettuce-"_

_"Mew Pudding-"_

_"Mew Zakuro-"_

_"Metamorphosis!"_

All emerging from the bright lights in their Mew Forms, Lettuce, Mint and Pudding with their addition Jewels.

_"Lets go get this Chimera!" _Ichigo yelled brightly as they all began to run down the dirt track deeper into the greenery.

They arrived in a clearing with broken trees scattered across the ground, it seemed as if there was no life left there. There was an uneasy vibe coming from their surroundings, it felt unsafe as if they were being watched.

"_Were do you think it is? I wish it would show up, I'm bored!" _Ruri asked.

_"If I were you, I would not wish it to come." _Pai stated.

_"Whatev-" _Ruri started but the words died in her throat as she saw the large shadowed figure trudge loudly into closer view.

_"I-is that a b-bull?" _Mint stuttered.

_"It looks more like a Minotaur actually." _Akari pointed out.

_"Great! Even better!" _Kisshu exclaimed.

_"Okay, you know what to do!" _Ichigo yelled as they all charged at the gigantic creäture.

It stood on two legs and had a black coat with two large horns on its head and had golden ring hanging from its nose, there seemed to be three different coloured electrical charges running between the horns and the ring forming a triangle surrounding a round ball of orange light spinning just above the Minotaur's head.

_"Wait, above its head, is that fire?" _Zakuro noticed.

_"I think it is and it seems to be aiming at us!" _Naomi shrieked as a large ball of fire came flying towards her until Lettuce jumped in front of everyone and formed a colossal wall of water that the fire could not penetrate.

_"That should hold him off, but not for long." Lettuce told everyone as they started to form a plan of some sort._

_"It needs all three elements -the ring and two horns- to form its attack, correct?" _Takumi asked as everyone nodded.

_"So all we need to do_ _is take the ring and it will be defenseless." _he produced proudly his plan which everyone welcomed.

_"But how do you suggest we retrieve it?" _Zakuro questioned.

_"Cut off it's tail, if it's anything like a Minotaur that will weaken it as well as distract it long enough to steal the ring." _Akari stated.

_"Great, Kisshu, Rina, Takumi, Naomi,Akari, try and get the tail." _Ichigo instructed then turned to Pudding and Taruto, _"You two are the smallest therefor the least noticeable so you guys can get the ring?" _They both nodded excitedly at having such an important task.

_"Um, it's brake through!" _Lettuce informed everyone as they stood ready to attack and with one final run at the wall the Minotaur destroyed it and was immediately attacked making it stumble back slightly.

Pai and Lettuce joined their attacks causing tsunami like wave at the minotaur encasing it an a swirling bubble of water hovering it above the ground as it stopped furiously to break free, though somehow the fire stayed alight.

Zakuro whipped the bubble sending more electric charges through it making the Chimera shake in pain before it dropped back to the ground huffing furiously preparing to shoot another ball of fire at the group.

Ichigo was getting ready to use her strawberry bell when the fire came flying towards her, everyone screamed her name as she hadn't noticed while Kisshu flew to her as fast as he could but he would not make it in time.

By the time Ichigo looked up it was she did not have enough time to fly away so instinctively she put her hands out in front of her awaiting the pain to come, but it never did.

She opened her pink eyes which had been squeezed shut to see the fire in the shape of a sphere hovering just before her, and she herself was completely unharmed. Her mouth dropped in surprise as did everyone else's.

Before she did anything else she pushed her hands forward and shot the fire back and the unsuspecting Chimera which took the hit and passed out on the floor, though it did not purify.

Ichigo looked at her hands in shock and turned to face Kisshu who looked as shocked as she, _"How did I do that?" _she asked hoping someone knew.

Kisshu opened his mouth to speak but someone else cut him off, _"Yes that is an excellent question how did you do that?"_

Everyone turned to face whomever the voice had come from and looked on in horror, as they all came together to stand in a group instead of being scattered across the clearing.

Hovering in the air was Myou with a knife held against an unconscious Aunt Kana's neck.

_"Myou! Let her go!" _Kisshu roared furious with the alien.

_"Now now that didn't work last time did it?" _Myou glanced over to a hissing Ichigo and the turned back to Kisshu,_"Why would it work this time?" _

_"I'm warning you Myou!" _Kisshu snarled through gritted teeth as the alien rebel began to float higher in the air,_"Put her down!"_

_"Down?" _the rebel smiled maniacally, _"Well if you insist." _and with that he dropped the poor woman who began falling to her death but Kisshu flew up and caught her bringing her down to safety as Keiichiro and Ryou were left to watch over her.

_"Are you mad?" _Ichigo shrieked only just stopping herself from ripping his head off being that angry.

_"Ahh so Kitty wants to play does she?" _Myou teased as Ichigo went to fly at him Pai and Takumi held her down knowing that it would not be wise if she hurt herself but that wasn't going to stop her.

Kisshu was floating in the air close to her glaring at Myou with the same anger, Myou had hurt both off them greatly last battle and now they wanted revenge, they didn't want anyone else hurt.

As he was free Kisshu launched himself at Myou electricity charging through his blades as they began to duel with their blades, everyone become more anxious by the second, they could do nothing to help now but keep Ichigo safe which was not going to last long, she was desperately trying to break free to go and help Kisshu but Pai and Takumi were stronger.

After knocking Kisshu back a couple of meters from his hit Myou teleported to Ryou and Keiichiro knowing that they were defenseless cackling wickedly as he knocked them both out leaving them lying on the ground with Aunt Kana.

Everyone watched horrified as Kisshu came back to stand with Ichigo who was still being held back and Myou noticed this smirking wickedly.

_"So kitty can't play can she?" _he teased and that sent her over the edge, she ripped herself from Pai and Takumi grasp and flung her self at Myou knocking him back clawing at him furiously.

But the alien just smirked at this and grabbed her wrists holding her close to him as she growled even more still trying to hit him, Kisshu was stood with murder intent flowing from him and the others noticed trying to calm him down.

Myou tilted Ichigo's head up so that she was facing him, _"Come on Kitty just one kiss?" _and with that he brought his head down and planted his lips on hers as she struggled to pull away from him.

She felt power surge through her as from her hands she shot the lighting bolts at the alien shooting him backwards as she held him in the air unable to move anything besides his head.

Here eyes were bright pink and gold with a faint glow as she glared up at him- if looks could kill, next to her Kisshu was now standing in the same furious state, no one could touch_ his_ kitten.

Myou looked scared at this and was surprised when Ichigo let him drop to the ground and he stumbled trying to get his footing as he looked up in shock at the two before him.

_"Don't ever touch me again!" _Ichigo screamed at him knocking him back against a large rock as he slid to the ground in pain attempting to shuffle backwards as the two began to walk towards him slowly.

_"You ever come near me or her again and you WILL regret it!" _Kisshu roared lifting him up then dropping him back down harshly.

As Myou tried to talk again Ichigo and Kisshu joined hands and sent the biggest bolt of lighting yet that the Cyniclon only just escaped from as he teleported away, leaving a burnt patch on the ground where he just sat.

The glow subsided from their eyes as Kisshu and Ichigo relaxed breathing heavily, they turned to face the others who looked shocked.

_"Where did Myou go?" _Ichigo asked confused.

_"You..you don't remember any of..that?" _Takumi asked dumbfounded.

_"Any of what?"_ Kisshu asked thinking they had all gone mad.

They all sighed, _"We really need to fix this memory problem." _Pai stated as they went topick up Kana, Ryou and Keiichiro before teleporting back to the hut.

Ichigo and Kisshu just shrugged their shoulders at each other as Kisshu teleported them back, but not before they took the Minotaur's ring which purified it.

* * *

**Phew, that took so long to write! Anyway tell me what you think of this chapter, I'm still not sure about this one but either way I'mposting it for you guys. Please review/favourite/follow and read the note underneath this, it's really important!**

* * *

_**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**_

_**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**_

_**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**_

_**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**_

_**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-Obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**_

_**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**_

_**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**_

_**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**_

_**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**_


	22. Lost Memories

**Hey Guys hope you enjoy the chapter. I do NOT own TMM or any of the characters but OC's are mine. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 22:~Lost Memories**

Hotaru was sat at the head of a long steel table, picking away at the small piece of chicken he had retrieved from the kitchen, staring at the walk to occupied to eat. He wanted to know how his attacks were affecting the Mew's and Ikisatashi's and from recent reports, not very well.

He slammed his fist on the table in fury making the piece of meat jump, _"Damn you Kisshu!"._

They had attended Military school together, even though he was a few years above him, and when the time came to invade earth he and Kisshu were the top two students, they were supposed to go together but the government had other ideas.

They were to fight and the winner would go to take over earth and save their dying race, Hotaru lost terribly and Kisshu claimed all the glory even though he did not fulfil his purpose.

Before he could dwell on the subject he heard the sound of teleportation and turned to see who had entered the room, his face turned to one of pure rage as he saw the state of his soldier.

Myou's hair was singed at the ends and his clothes had burnt patches all over them, his face was covered in dirt and scratches he had received from Ichigo.

_"What happened." _Hotaru hissed in a deadly quiet tone.

Myou looked scared and gulped before explaining, _"Well it was all going well, until.." _he struggled to find the words to explain a he hesitated.

_"Until?" _Hotaru questioned seething with anger.

_"The Mew Leader..she has new powers as well_ as.."he looked down nervously,_"Kisshu Ikisatashi sir." _he looked up to find Hotaru red in the face with rage.

_"What kind of powers?" _He growled.

_"Well..I don't fully know the extent but they can both control lighting and the Mew Leader seems to have Kisshu's..talent..of levitating people." _He stuttered waiting for the volcano to erupt.

_"WHAT?" _Hotaru screamed standing up and lobbing his plate at the wall as well as everything else he could get his hands on, just as he was about to throw another glass though he paused thinking of something.

_"You say she shares Kisshu's..talent." _Hotaru sneered at the last word,_ "Could this be some connection, something to do with that damned statue in Momomiya City." _

_"What makes you think that?" _Myou asked weakly as Hotaru turned to him with a frightening smile, madness glinting in his eyes.

* * *

_"Can you please tell us what happen?" _Ichigo begged,_ "We don't remember a thing."_

They were sat at the dinning room table eating a large dinner after everyone was healed, Ichigo and Kisshu were desperate to find out what had happened but no one would spill.

_"No." _Takumi answered plainly, keeping his guard up.

_"Why not?" _Kisshu asked in a purposely annoying tone.

_"Because you are not going to like what we tell you." _Pai replied sternly.

_"I'm sure we can handle anything you tell us." _Kisshu stated matter of factly.

Meanwhile as the two brothers were arguing Ichigo had a feather floating next to Pai that he didn't notice.

_"Who are the leaders of this group?" _Kisshu questioned already knowing the answer.

_"You and Ichigo are." _Pai mumbled hating that he was below his younger brother at this point in time.

_"Right, that's why you need to tell us!" _he carried on.

_"NO!" _Pai yelled.

_"Wrong answer."_ Ichigo said all to sweetly as the feather tickled Pai on the back of his neck, his only weakness that she had found out.

He cried out and slumped to the floor in fits of laughter as everyone stared in shock, _"Was that really necessary?" _Naomi asked suppressing a smile.

_"Yes." _Ichigo smiled at her work, "_Are you going to tell us now?" _she cocked an eyebrow at the alien on the floor.

_"Yes,Yes. Okay I will." _Pai sighed in defeat as Ichigo made the feather disappear.

He stood up and glared round the room , _"Who told her my..weakness." _he mumbled the last word before returning to glaring at his siblings noticing that Rina and Ruri backed up slightly.

_"What did you do?" _He growled at his sisters.

_"We didn't think she was gonna use the information but just thought...for her own safety."_ Rina replied sheepishly.

_"Safety? From who?" _Pai questioned.

_"You." _Ruri mumbled.

_"WHAT?" _he screamed and as he went to lunge at them he was stopped by an invisible force that brought him back to wear he sat.

_"Now, you were telling us about the battle?" _Ichigo cocked at eyebrow after releasing him from her mind's control.

_"Oh, yes I was wasn't I."_ He replied still glaring daggers at his two sisters.

_"Okay so you promise not to get too angry?" _Naomi asked taking over as she could tell that Pai's patience was wearing thin.

_"Sure?" _Ichigo and Kisshu answered wearily.

_"Basically he kidnapped Kana and left her, Ryou and Keiichiro unconscious, you got angry with him and shot lighting at him again but this time you hit him, but only singed his hair and clothes." _Naomi told Ichigo.

_"Is that all? That's not that bad as long as got a good hit at him." _Ichigo stated simply but Kisshu was still wary.

_"Well he did do something else." _Lettuce mumbled as Ichigo and Kisshu's head turned straight towards her.

_"What did he do?" _Kisshu asked anxiously but the anger was still very clear in his voice.

_"When he knocked those three out." _she pointed to the victims, _"Ichigo lunged at him and started clawing his face , but he grabbed her wrists halfway through.." _she was hesitant to carry on.

_"Yes then what happened?" _the two leaders asked curious.

_"HekissedIchigo." _she said it as fast as she could, hoping they wouldn't catch it but they had, well they thought they did.

_"He did what?" _Kisshu asked in a terrifyingly quiet voice.

_"Kissed Ichigo." _she sighed knowing it was all over.

_"HE K-K-" Ichigo shrieked but was cut off._

_"HOW DARE HE TOUCH HER! NO ONE CAN HAVE MY KITTEN! NO ONE! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" _he roared flying above the table with his swords out the fire virtually visible in his eyes as everyone watch in horror except Ichigo who was now floating next to him fuming as they turned to Takumi, Pai and Keiichiro.

_"Where is he?" _she hissed.

_"W-What, how would we know?" _Takumi asked astounded, Ichigo groaned and slid back down to her seat pulling Kisshu with her who was still enraged.

_"This is why we didn't want to tell you." __Pai pointed out glancing at the furious Kisshu_, and Ichigo glared at him before rolling her eyes at Kisshu and sighing.

_"We would have found out one way or another." _and everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

_"We really need to fix this memory problem, don't you think." _Ryou stated.

_"Yes it would be helpful if they could remember, maybe they could figure out how they did it." _Keiichiro added.

_"Maybe some kind of invention that allows us to look through their brains for the memories, they won't be erased but they will just be unreachable for them without help." _Pai suggested.

_"Oh great more testing." _Ichigo sighed.

_"It's for your own good." _Ryou said.

_"Yeah, yeah I know." _she replied turning to try to calm the still angry Kisshu.

* * *

About a day later they had the new machine up and running and Kisshu and Ichigo were about to test it, it had two chairs that were back to back with wires hanging all around that attached to the head, the wires led to a large computer screen and Pai could look through their brains as if they were files stored away on the hard-drive.

They sat down reluctantly both hating being tested on but still eager to see what powers they both possessed. After being strapped in with all the wires attached to their heads they focused on the screen waiting for first memories to appear.

Ichigo was worried that Pai might find some old memories that were embarrassing and accidentally play it but tried to reassure herself that he was smart enough not to, but another worry soon came, what if he plays a memory of Aoyama.

She hadn't seen him in about three years but strangely she couldn't care less she just didn't want to upset, but why was she so bothered about that, Kish being upset at an old memory.

Before she could continue an image appeared on the screen, it was of her being held captive in the air by Myou, she saw Kisshu jump into the air and flinched when she saw Myou strike him.

She felt sick watching him pale and drop to the ground, the scream she heard from herself on-screen was blood-curdling holding so many emotions for the person falling in the sky.

Everyone else kept sneaking worried glances at her as this part played, they had only ever heard her scream like this twice and both times it was for Kisshu, on the other side Kish was just as worried, though he had been there both times he had never heard his kitten scream like that for anyone, but she had for him. Did he kitten have feelings for him that she wouldn't admit.

He came from his thoughts when they screen became brighter, he saw Myou fly away from the light and smiled when his Koneko-Chan emerged floating in the air, but he did not fail to notice the gold in her eyes, could it really be true, could they really be..

Ichigo looked in amazement to believing that she had done all of these things and as she couldn't remember a thing, that's when Myou cam flying at her in the memory, Kisshu jerked in his chair feeling the natural instinct to protect her even though it was a memory.

Their jaws both dropped though when she shot the lighting at him, they could not believe it as they looked at their hands, the one's that were marked especially.

This is how the rest of the afternoon went on, watching more and more of the memories as the two holding them could barely contain their astonishment.

After they had seen everything there was they were unhooked from the chairs as they stood up and walked to the group, _"That was crazy." _Ichigo stated, _"I can't believe we did all that." _

Kisshu came and hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder pulling her back against his toned chest,_ "I think it was pretty amazing Kitten, we make a good pair."_

She turned slightly and flicked him gently on his nose while smirking understanding his double meaning, _"Oh Kish." _she sighed leaning back against him relaxing in his arms happy to be their to everyone's astonishment.

~This is nice~ she thought to herself forgetting about Kish.

~I have to agree Kitten~ he teased having heard her.

~Get out of my head!~ she yelled in her head half-heartedly.

* * *

**So it's quite short but I don't want to bore you all by going into too much detail, anyway please review/favourite/follow :D**


	23. Hayfields and Scarecrows

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter but I have been up at the cottage for this past week because its the end of summer *inwardly cries* so I didn't have chance to post a chapter but I have typed this on my phone when I found the time. I feel so bad :( I do NOT own TMM or any of the characters but Oc's are mine. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 23:~Hayfields and Scarecrows**

A couple of days had passed since Pai had built he memory machine, Ichigo and Kisshu were now determined to access their extra powers in a conscious state and learn how to control it, even when they had no one to teach them.

The rest if he group spent their time trying to find the next location of a Jewel, Aunt Kana had been very generous with her hospitality but after the incidents of the last battle they did not want to bring her any more harm so they were trying to find their next location.

Their two leaders were outside only being able to create sparks which crackled at their fingertips, Ruri and Rina had come running outside smiling brightly beckoning their names.

_"Kisshu!"_ One called.

_"Ichigo!"_ Said the other.

Turning the Mew and the alien looked at the girls with hints of frustration in tensor faces which the twin did not notice.

_"Yes, do you need us?"_ Kisshu asked trying to control his temper he could not understand why they weren't able to create the lightning.

Ruri and Rina looked between the two and spoke, _"No luck?"._

_"No,"_ Ichigo replied miserably, _"the only thing we can make is this,"_ she pointed a finger to the ground and shot a pjnk flash of lighting down which ended within seconds, "and thats's only when I'm angry."

_"You?"_ Ruri looked up at Kisshu.

_"About the same,"_ he huffed, _"I just don't get it, we were both angry when we attacked Myou."_ he complained.

The twins thought about this for a moment and good an idea, "_Is that all you felt?"_ Ruri asked leaving the two leaders with confused faces.

_"What do you mean?"_ Ichigo questioned.

_"Well your powers work best when you think about each other right?"_ She cocked an eyebrow at the leaders as they slowly nodded obviously trying think of her reasoning, Rina noted this and continued,

_"Was anger the emotion you felt when you thought of the other?"_

This left Ichigo and Kisshu speechless but before they could answer the twins delivered their original message and walked off, _"Oh, by the way Ryou and Pai want to see you, they think they have found something."_

They may not be the leaders of the group but Ichigo and Kisshu knew better than to keep them waiting, so putting their thoughts aside they rushed into the house to go and find them.

They walked into the study slightly out of breath to see everyone stood around a long table waiting for them to arrive.

_"Took you long enough,"_ Ryou teased as they both walked by and Ichigo shot him with a small bolt of lighting before carrying on; a smile plastered on her face after seeing the shock in Ryou's expression.

The two sat down at the head of the table and everyone followed suit as they turned their attention to the two geniuses of the group sat at the edge of the table by some kind of projector.

_"So what have you found?"_ Kisshu asked impatiently wanting to get back to training with Ichigo, he loved being so close to her.

_"We think we have located the next Jewel,"_ Pai started and pressed a button on an almost transparent screen which made the projector come to life and shine an image in the air for everyone to see, "observe."

They all studied the picture closely, it seemed to be a map of Cynth showing all the different sectors, but in the grasslands a purple light was flashing indicating something was there. The image was zoomed in on the Fujiwara Grasslands to show the exact location of the light.

_"We think it is another Jewel but the power source is very great, larger than any of the others."_ Ryou explained.

_"Why would that be?"_ Akari asked.

_"We fear it has been tampered with, infused with a parasite maybe."_ Pai commented grimly.

_"That can't be possible!"_ Taruto gasped.

_"I hope that you are correct but if not this shall be an extremely hard battle to win."_ Pai answered.

While this was being discussed Ichigo and Kisshu were looking at their hands in deep thought.

~I wish we could control these powers, things would be a lot easier~ Ichigo thought forgetting about Kisshu being able to read her thoughts.

~Don't worry, we'll figure it out soon, I think Rina and Ruri were onto something~ Kisshu tried to reassure her.

~I hope your right~ Ichigo sighed and tried to focus her mind on something else.

Everyone else was forming a plan while Ichigo stared at a candle on the fire place, anything to take her mind of of her powers and Kisshu but it wasn't working very well. Her thoughts kept wondering back to the green-haired alien, the look in his golden eyes, how safe she felt in his arms everything about him and it annoyed Ichigo.

~Why am I thinking like this, what did the twins mean anyway? I was furious at Myou when we tried to electrocute him, but I guess they were right, I was not directing my anger at Kisshu, but I was thinking about him. What exactly was I thinking?~.

As she paused the battle taking place inside her head she let her eyes drift from the candle subconsciously floating over to Kisshu and he seemed to be doing the same as her and their gazes suddenly met.

Their eyes locked onto the other both feeling a rush flow through their bodies like a flame that just ignited, a spark, like...lightning.

They gasped at the realisation of the twins riddle, how had they not seen it before it was so obvious,it was not anger they felt, no it was love; they broke their stares and turned back to the group facing the fireplace all these knew thoughts rushing through their heads.

They had felt love for each other like never before when one was in danger and their powers had been awoken so that they could protect the other and everyone else close to them.

They seemed to be more connected with other now seeing memory flashes and pictures from the others brains, they stared at the fire-place trying to make sense of it all and it suddenly came to life, the orange flames dancing around in the grate.

They looked at it incredulously, how had they just done that, they were so caught up in thought that they didn't notice anyone calling them.

Pudding was the first to notice, _"Who turned the fire on Na No Da?"_ Making the others look at the heath to see it lit all as shocked as their leaders. But Mint was the first to remember the last battle and finally got Ichigo's attention after poking her, _"Did you two start that fire?"_ She raised an eyebrow at them both as she pointed over to the flames.

Ichigo laughed nervously, _"Maybe."_

_"How?" _Ruri asked as Pai looked at them quizzically.

_"I don't think lighting is their only new power,"_ he looked at them,_ "am I correct?"_ and they nodded.

_"How do you know that?" _Akio questioned trying to think of the answer.

_"Remember the fireball Ichigo shot back at that Chimera in the forest? Cyniclons can not levitate fire unless it is the element for our weapon remember, and Ichigo does not own a weapon of our people does she." _Pai explained as if he should have already known it.

_"Wow! I can see what they mean by being the most powerful s-"_ Pudding started but was cut off when Taruto pounced on her and clamped his hand over her mouth, looking up at Ichigo and Kisshu nervously.

_"Most powerful what may I ask?"_ Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the two youngest members on the floor.

_"Oh..Um..I..Uh" _Taruto stuttered and looked to the others for help and Kisshu noticed.

_"I take it one of you can explain for him?" _he questioned crossing his arms looking over the anxious faces, they had almost let the secret slip and now their leaders were not going to let it rest until they got some answers.

Takumi was desperately trying to think of an excuse but was struggling especially after seeing their faces, Ichigo and Kisshu may have been younger than him and some of the others but they were leaders for a reason, being the most powerful and both extremely stubborn together they were able to do virtually anything, including finding out secrets meant to be kept from them.

_"Most powerful saviours!" _he blurted out a bit to quickly.

_"What?" _Ichigo looked at Takumi strangely.

_"Well you are the saviours of our two planets and the most powerful of us all." _Takumi attempted to explain hoping that his voice would not reveal his lie as he smiled almost sheepishly.

Ichigo and Kisshu looked over everyone's faces intimidatingly not believing the obvious lie.

~What are they not telling us~ Kisshu thought deciding to talk to Ichigo telepathically.

~I'm not sure, that 's' was definitely not for saviours but what?~ she replied to him still staring everyone down as the waited anxiously for their leaders reactions.

An idea popped into Kisshu's head but he dismissed it again, it was not possible, no matter how much he loved her, ~I think we will find out soon but obviously not today, we should just let them think we believe them.~ he suggested.

~Yes, I think you're right.~ she agreed.

They all noticed the strange look in their leaders eyes a s if they were not all there but it disappeared suddenly just before they finally replied,

_"Oh I see but I wouldn't say that we are the most powerful.~ _Ichigo said modestly acting as if she had no suspicions as everyone sighed with relief.

_"So what are we going to do about this Jewel?" _Lettuce asked trying to change the subject.

_"Yes the Jewel, I think we should travel to the grassland's as it might change its location or loose signal." _Keiichiro suggested to the group.

_"I agree, this is our best chance." _Ryou added.

_"Then it is settled, we shall leave at three?" _Pai asked.

_"All right, we shall inform Kana of our plans." _Akari and Naomi said before teleporting out.

_"We should go and pack." _Zakuro spoke before she left with Lettuce and Mint.

_"Us __t__o!" _The twins exclaimed before teleporting out.

_"See you later!" _Taruto yelled before teleporting out with Pudding as everyone else left the room.

* * *

Ichigo was in her room packing when she heard a knock on her door, but before she could respond the sound of teleportation followed, she sighed rolling her eyes before turning to face the alien who had entered her room unannounced and she wasn't surprised in the least when she saw Kisshu stood behind her smirking,

_"You really don't understand the concept of knocking do you?" _She cocked an eyebrow at him but still smirked in return, he walked forwards and pulled her closer to him so their bodies were pressed together and faces inches apart with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist,

_"I'm just practising for when we share a room honey."_ he teased leaning against her forehead playfully.

_"And when will that be?" _she replied sarcastically thinking he was off by a long shot.

_"Not long now kitten, I'm almost of age you know." _he answered proudly but she just looked at him confused which he found cute.

_"Of age?" _she questioned.

_"When a Cyniclon male turns 20 he has the choice to choose the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with, he doesn't have to if he doesn't have the one but I've already found her."_ he explained waiting for her to understand before he added, _"If you get what I mean." _tapping her on the nose lightly with his index finger and giving her a wink.

At that she rolled her eyes and pulled away returned to packing her luggage giggling when she saw his pouting face.

_"What?" _he asked not knowing why she was laughing.

_"You look so cute when you do that." _she answered with out thinking and clapped a hand over her mouth with wide eyes when she realized what she had said.

Kisshu was smiling like an idiot at this, his Koneko-Chan had complimented him, him! Not that stupid Aoyama guy, or any other guy, but him!

_"What was that Koneko-Chan?" I didn't hear you." _he walked over to her slowly as she took a step back hitting her legs on the edge of the bed causing her to fall back into a sitting position.

_"Um..n-nothing." _She stuttered knowing full well he had heard.

_"Oh I don't think it was nothing Kitten." _Kisshu replied crawling over the bed towards her after she had scooted back and pressed herself against a wall; he was now right in front of her his hands pressed on the wall one on each side of her head.

_"I..uh..um." _she stuttered as she looked into his golden eyes filled with pure adoration for her making her unable to talk.

_"No need to stutter, you can tell me." _he winked at her enjoying how flustered he could make her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and found her voice again, _"What do you need Kish? Why are you he-" _he cut her off silencing her with a sweet kiss and she widened her eyes, not in shock but pleasure.

He broke the kiss for a few moments to speak, she could feel his lips move with each word, _"You," _he breathed, "I need you." she gasped before he captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

It was only a matter of seconds before she responded wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his luscious green hair tugging slightly, he pressed even closer to her making them both moan in pleasure letting his hands drop down and hold her hips._  
_

This went on for what seemed like for ever until they heard a knock at the door, Akio and Mint had come to find them, _"Ichigo are you in there? Is Kisshu with you?" _Mint shouted.

They waited a few seconds for a response but got non e, so Akio turned the door knob and went to push the door open, they had both heard this so Ichigo used her powers to push Akio backwards as Kisshu slammed the door and locked it with is before they continued.

Akio groaned and rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it against the wall, _"I have a feeling Kisshu is in there with her and they don't want to come out." _Mint commented helping her boyfriend stand back up.

_"Your probably right, but we are leaving soon and they need to come out." _Akio told her.

_"How are we going to do this then?" _she asked.

_"Let me just try one more thing and if that doesn't work we will go and get Taruto and Pudding." _He mentioned the trouble makers name's loud enough for Kisshu and Ichigo to hear but neither of them cared.

_"Okay." _Mint replied.

He walked up to the door once more and banged on it with his fist a couple of times, _"Come on we have to go! I can just teleport in there and get you two you know and if that doesn't work I can go and get some help!" _he yelled and waited again.

This time they both listened to him and broke off the kiss reluctantly faces slightly flushed and both out of breath, _"They always come to spoil our fun." _Kisshu complained.

_"We should probably listen to him." _Ichigo commented sitting up and lightly pushing Kisshu off of her.

_"Probably" _Kisshu mumbled sulkily.

Ichigo walked over to him suitcase in hand and bent down to give him a quick kiss even though Kisshu managed to make it a little longer than intended, _"Come on." _she giggled as she headed to the door but Kisshu grabbed her wrist.

_"What?" _she looked at him confused.

_"I've got an idea."_ he said whispering the rest in her ear.

Outside in the hallway Akio stood impatiently in front of the door with Mint leaning against the wall doubting his plan would work, _"Okay that's it" _Akio shouted to the door before he teleported into the room.

Mint stood up straight when she heard the lock on the door click and the door swing open; she was surprised to see only Akio stood in front of her, _"They aren't in here." _Akio stated confused.

_"I can see that" _Mint sighed in defeat, _"Come on they might be somewhere else." _she suggested as they walked back down the hallway together, they searched the whole house for them but with no luck, so they just headed back down to the living room where everyone was waiting for them including Ichigo and Kisshu.

_"God what took you so long?" _Ichigo asked them as if they handed been knocking on her door.

_"B-But y-you w-were." _they both stutters in disbelief.

_"But what?" _Kisshu asked innocently.

_"W-we came, b-but you."_ Akio said confused.

_"Come on spit it out, we haven't got time for you and your antics." _Akari told her brother not having the patience for him.

_"Never mind." _he and Mint both sighed in defeat before joining the group while Ichigo and Kisshu struggled to suppress their laughter.

_"Is everyone ready then?" _Takumi asked after they had said farewell to Aunt Kana.

_"Yes, all set." _The group replied in different variations.

_"Good Luck! Please be careful!" _Kana asked, each and everyone one of them she know considered family.

_"We will!" _The twins chorused before teleporting to the farmhouse.

_"Don't worry we will take care of everyone." _Pai and Takumi assured Kana before leaving with Zakuro and Lettuce.

_"Goodbye and Thank you!" _they all yelled before leaving except Pudding and Taruto who had stayed behind to give Kana one last hug before departing; it was Pudding's idea.

The two youngest arrived last at the farmhouse in the grasslands but you could barely call it that, it was virtually another mansion! It was made of a beautiful grey brick with luscious green ivy crawling delicately up the walls and large marble column which supported the porch and the balcony on top.

To the side were stables full of horses and many other Cyniclonial animals of such, surrounding the residence were fields of crops, hay, wheat, barley anything you could think of was growing. Grazing in the fields were many animals that resembled sheep, cows, lions, wolves a whole array of creatures.

On the other side of the mansion there was a large greenhouse full of vegetables and flowers, behind that there grew a giant orchid filled with hundreds of fruit trees that bore the most delicious treats one had ever tasted.

_"Oh my." _Zakuro gasped at its beauty.

Everyone was awe-struck but the Ikisatashi siblings of course.

A short woman came rushing out of the house with a big smile on her face, she wore a long navy blue dress with a frilly white apron at the front, her face was kind and her thin grey hair hung in a once tight bun with a few strands how flowing freely.

_"Nana!" _Taruto shouted acting like his childish self again before giving the woman a bear hug soon followed by his brothers and sisters, the old woman was so pleased to see them.

She turned to face the Mews and the boys soon after, looking at them curiously trying to remember who they were, she hd seen them before but knew they were not Cyniclon.

Pai noticed her facial expression and spoke, _"Nana these are the Mews, they are the humans who helped us defeat deep blue and they are here to help again with the rebels." _Pai explained.

_"Oh my dears, come here let me have a look at you."_ she beamed as she hobbled closer to them.

_"This is Ryou,"_ Akari motioned to him, _"and this is Keiichiro,"_ Naomi did the same with him,_ "they are the humans who created and run the Mew project."_ she finished as the boys both smiled at her Nana.

_"How lovely to meet you, call me Masumi."_ The old woman exclaimed.

_"This is Zakuro and Mint, they are Mews."_ Takumi explained while stood next to Zakuro while his Nana smiled and bowed her head to the girls who did the same in return.

_"This is Pudding!"_ Taruto beamed as the little girl ran over and hugged Masumi tightly.

_"Why hello there my dear."_ the woman smiled and hugged her in return.

_"You remind Pudding of her Grandma Na No Da!"_she exclaimed happily.

_"Well you can call me Nana as well if you like?"_ Masumi said kindly.

_"Okay Nana, Na No Da!"_ she exclaimed before running back to Taruto.

"_This is Lettuce."_ Pai told his Nana while holding the Mew's hand, Masumi observed this and smiled.

_"It is so nice to finally meet Pai's first girlfriend." _She bowed her head smirking as she saw both teens face's flush beet red.

~So that's where Kisshu gets it from~ Ichigo thought.

~Wouldn't you know it Koneko-Chan~ Kisshu teased back.

~Kisshu~ she replied.

~Yes Kitten~ he asked innocently.

~Get OUT of my head~she yelled.

~Okay, but I can't get you out of mine~ he winked at her as she rolled her eyes.

Masumi then turned to face Ichigo who had not been introduced,_ "and who might this be?"_ she asked with a smile half knowing who she was already thanks to her grandson.

Ichigo went to reply but was suddenly swept off her feet -literally- when Kisshu picked her up bridal style.

_"This is my Koneko-Chan," _Kisshu exclaimed happily and rubbed his nose against hers, _"and my bride to be." _he winked at the red-head who rolled her eyes.

_"You just keep telling yourself that." _and she winked back at him before giving him a quick electric shock on the arm making him dropher, landing on her feet lightly and flattening out of short skirt.

_"Oh I will, and everyone I meet." _he whispered into her ear breathing down her neck sending wonderful shivers down her spine.

_"W-whatever." _she stuttered out overcome by the feeling she got from Kisshu's presence.

_"You will say yes one day." _he smiled into her neck as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

_"Oh I'm sure I will." _she replied sarcastically before looking up and Masumi and smiled.

_"Hello Ichigo dear, I've heard a lot about you." _Masumi smiled as Ichigo's cheeks turned slightly red and Kisshu kissed them before she batted him away lightly with er hand but soon relaxed in his arms with the wonderful feeling he brought, and the old woman noticed this from the moment he touched her from the slight colour change of their eyes.

In her many years of life she had known a couple like this, but only one. She decided not to mention anything though as she led everyone into the house and showed them to their rooms.

About an hour later everyone was back downstairs and sat outside on the deck talking and catching up with Masumi while Pai sat at his laptop trying to pin-point the exact location of the Jewel.

_"Honey what are you doing on that thing?" _his Nana asked him hoping to get him off and away from the computer screen, he didn't want her to worry her but he knew she was stubborn, another trait she had handed down to Kisshu.

_"Has anything strange been happening around here lately?" _he questioned Masumi as she thought.

_"Well now that you mention it there has, at midnight there has been a purple glow coming from your fathers old hay-field, I've never really gone to look at it though, I haven't been up their in years because the crops are so untameable." _she told him.

The whole group was now tuned in on this conversation, _"Has anyone been to look at it?"_ Takumi asked.

_"No, nobody I know of since it started a few nights ago." _she explained and the same thought was running through everyone's minds, a few nights ago when the Jewel showed up on the radar.

_"Now, are you going to tell me what you are doing?" _the old woman asked curiously.

_"We think we know what the glow is." _Ryou told her and they all took part in explaining their current situation.

_"...so that is why we are looking for the Jewels and we still haven't found the soul-mates." _Akari lied the last part and Masumi picked up on it when she caught her glancing over to Kisshu who currently had Ichigo on his lap as he had pulled her down and refused to let her go.

_"I think I have heard this legend ." Masumi said after looking at the necklaces, all identical apart from the Jewels, "But I do feel that you are closer than you think when it comes to finding the soul-mates." _

_"Really? How so? Do you know where we can find them?" _Ichigo asked curiously as everyone began to look worried.

_"Oh it's just a thought my dear." _Masumi said lightly

_"Oh, I wonder if we will ever find them?" _she thought out loud.

_"Yes, what are your plans in that area of this mission of yours?" _the old woman cocked an eyebrow indicating that she thought Ichigo and Kisshu should be told.

_"Well we aren't sure of that yet." _Zakuro replied.

Masumi turned to the two leaders, _"Can you two do me a favour please?" _she asked kindly.

_"Of course." _Ichigo replied almost automatically which mad the old woman smile at her politeness.

_"Would you both be so kind as to feed the horses in the stable, the boy who usually does it is away." _she requested.

~Why is she trying to get us to leave, she obviously doesn't need us to do this?~ Ichigo thought to Kisshu.

~I don't know but we better go, she's stubborn~ he replied.

They both tried not to give her odd looks but they stood and headed to the stables to do as she wished.

Once they were out of ear-shot Masumi turned to face the group but again crossing her arms and cocking her eyebrow, _"Why will you not tell them?"_she asked.

_"Tell them what?" _Takumi tried to lie to her but it didn't work in the least.

_"That's not going to work on me young man; you know that they are soul-mates why would you not tell them." _she pressed further.

_"Well we don't 'know' for certain, we 'think' they are." _Ryou told her.

_"Isn't it obvious!" _the old woman exclaimed.

_"There isn't any physical way of knowing if they are or not." _Akari explained.

_"That's where you are wrong my dear, there are plenty of ways to spot it."_Masumi replied.

_"What do you mean? It said nothing else in the bo-"_AKari was cut off by the old woman.

_"Books are just words on paper not real feelings, many years ago I knew a couple just like them-" _she was cut off by Akio.

_"They technically aren't a couple." _he added but shut up after the look he received from Masumi.

_"They might as well be; just like the, this couple they soul-mates, one of the lucky few to find each other. Ichigo and Kisshu act the same way as them." _she explained.

_"What do you mean 'act the same way'?" _Lettuce asked.

_"From what you have told me of your recent 'activities' _they are showing the same signs,_" everyone listening to her looked confused so she continued, "In the book you found did it mention any mental abilities?"_

_"I said the only the chosen two would gain any more powers.." _Pai then realised what he was saying, _"they would be able to read the ancient language as it is connected to their soul, along with all other ancient languages from any planet, they would be able to communicate like no others could, and something about them gaining more power when around the other." _he finished and his Nana look proud of her work.

_"__But they can't read the ancient language only Pai and Akari can..." _Rina started but then remembered, _"Oh" _she finished.

_"They opened the gate to the sacred tree and they didn't even realise they had spoken a different language ." _Ruri said in disbelief, how had they not pieced this together already.

_"Yes and you said you trained her, who did she work best with and when?" _Masumi asked to further prove her point.

_"When she was with Kisshu and when he was close to her!" _Mint exclaimed.

_"And she made him more powerful when she was with him." _Lettuce added.

_"But what does the book mean by communicate like no others?" _Taruto asked confused.

_"Dear have you not seen the look in their eyes, the slight colour change, have they had a reaction to each other as though one had spoken but had never said anything?" _Masumi questioned as everyone nodded.

_"They can talk to each other telepathically can't they?" _Takumi asked and his Nana nodded.

_"They've both gained extra powers as well haven't they?" _she said and waited for everyone to confirm it which they did, _"It's obvious then! But why will you not tell them?" _Masumi looked at them confused.

_"We are worried that it might scare Ichigo, they haven't had the best of relationships and she still isn't sure of her feeling for him, she never has been but they are obviously there." _Mint told her.

_"If that's what you think but whether they like it they are soul-mates, always have been and always will be, they will find out sooner or later, they will have to." _Masumi said almost darkly which put everyone slightly on edge.

* * *

Ichigo and Kisshu walked into the stables still confused as to why Masumi would send them away, they were the leaders. Ichigo walked up to the door of the nearest room which held a beautiful brown horse with a shiny black mane, she looked down and it didn't have any food in its trough.

_"Well she obviously needed someone to feed them, do you know where the food is?" _she asked Kisshu.

Her answer was being pinned against the nearest wall and attacked with kisses from her green-haired alien, she tried to stop her eyes from fluttering closed, she could not always let him do this to her, but alas she just couldn't help but give in to his touch.

He broke this kiss and began to trail kisses down her face and neck looking up when he heard her speak, _"You can't do that every time we are alone you know." _she managed to choke out trying to sound annoyed even though she secretly enjoyed it.

_"Awhh Koneko-Chan but that's no fun!" he teases leaning his forehead on hers, "and don't lie I know you love it." _he kissed her nose lightly as she tried to stop herself from blushing.

_"I-I d-do not!" _she attempted to argue back but he was right.

_"You and I both know that is another lie." _he cocked his eyebrow and smirked at her.

_"Oh shut up." _she rolled her eyes and pushed herself from the wall and headed to the storage cupboard in the stable to look for horse food.

"What are you doing kitten?" he asked as he floated beside her lazily.

"Someone needs to feed them don't they?" she told him as she threw a large bag of food at him which he only just caught after being pulled to the ground by the weight of the bag. He was surprised that she could lift it, never mind throw it, the bag was heavier than she was.

She caught his curious look as she turned around holding another bag with ease, "What?"she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." He snapped out of his thoughts and went over to the nearest horse.

It was a large stable with a lot of horses who ate a lot of food and it took them a while to complete the job. Afterwards they walked out of the barn and shut the doors heading back to the house, Kisshu was highly pleased when he managed to wrap his arm round Ichigo's waist pulling her closer while she rested her head on his shoulder without having her yell at him, she was obviously worn out from all the lifting but he didn't care.

They made it all the way back to their seats before she pulled away and sat down before he could pull her onto his lap again.

_"So when are we going Jewel hunting?" _Kisshu asked happily, making people wonder what exactly happened in the stable, even more o when they noticed Ichigo's eyes had fully turned pink again, but no one mentioned anything.

_"Well we were going to head out just before midnight, that seems to be when the signal is strongest."_ Keiichiro explained to the two who had been absent.

_"Okay sounds good, lets hope we don't have any trouble."_ Ichigo said hopefully, and everyone agreed.

The rest of the day went by peacefully as everyone was trying to reserve their energy for later on that night, a few had gone to bed including Ichigo trying to be as awake as possible when the time came to leave.

The Cat Mew was sleeping silently, still fully dressed, when she heard a knock on the door and groaned knowing that she would have to get up and possibly fight a bunch of alien rebels.

The person outside of her room heard her groan and knew that she wasn't getting up any time soon so the he telported in and hovered over her sleeping form, he tapped her forehead lightly with his index finger smirking as she sleepily cracked open one eyes to meet his bright golden orbs staring down at her awfully close to her face.

Her eyes both opened wide as she clapped a had over his mouth and pushed them both up after reading his mind.

_"Whatever is the matter Koneko-Chan?" _his voice was muffled slightly by her hand.

_"Kish, have you forgotten that I can read your mind, and as much as I would love to we have to go."_she glanced over to her clock which was stood on her bedside table and moved her hand from his smirking face.

_"What?"_ she asked cautiously.

_"As much as you would 'love to' do what Kitten?_" he questioned with a satisfied smirk on his face, she had just admitted that she liked it when he kissed her.

The red-head tried to remember when she had just said to him and her eyes widen when she realised her mistake,_ "go back to sleep of course."_ she blurted out trying to save herself before jumping off of her bed to grab her shoes and head over to the door turned to the alien boy sat on her bed with a smirk still plastered on his face, _"are you coming then?"_ she asked.

_"But of course."_ he replied before he teleported to her grabbing her waist and teleporting them both downstairs.

Nearly everyone was ready as they waited for the last few people before walking out the front door into the cold night air, all of the Mews transformed there so they would be ready for any surprise attacks from the rebel but they immediately regretted it.

The Cyniclons were used to it so they wee not bothered by the chilliness in the small amount of clothes they wore but it was obviously a different story for the girls who were shivering in their small outfits.

"_Ryou! Why did could you not have designed these uniforms with warmer clothes!" _Mint yelled at the blonde.

_"I didn't design them, it's what the pendants chose to make you wear."_ he stated trying to sound apologetic.

_"Yeah well you designed the pendants."_ Mint mumbled.

Ichigo shivered in her small pink dress hugging her self trying to stay warm while her tail hung between her legs and ear pressed flat against her head, she did not like this, not at all.

She suddenly felt a rush of warmth surround her as another body pulled her close, she looked up to see Kisshu's concerned face, _"We can't have you going cold now can we?" _he asked as he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead before she snuggle up closer into his arms as they walked along. This was the side of Kish that he showed to only his most loved one's.

He loved being this close to Ichigo and frankly she didn't mind their position too much either.

Akio, Pai and Takumi had done thongs of the same sort to keep Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro warm while Akari held Ryou's hand and Naomi held onto Keiichiro's arm resting her head on his shoulder.

Before Taruto could even check on Pudding the blonde had jumped on him and hugged him tightly to stay warm, feeling slightly left out the twins linked arms and giggled before they skipped along to the front of the group.

The hay-field they were headed to was a fare walk away but they arrived there soon enough to see a purple object floating in the air emitting a bright light, everyone smiled and looked around to see no enemies as they walked closer, finally they were getting a break.

That's what they thought anyway until a large scarecrow the size of a house formed in front of the Jewel guarding it, they all looked at it confused, why would a gigantic scarecrow protect the Jewel, they found that out soon enough though when two Cyniclon figures came from behind their newest Chimera to float in front of the group both cackling.

Ichigo and Kisshu recognized one of the alien's laugh's and tensed straight away, _"Myou." _they both hissed through gritted teeth.

The alien had heard and smirked at the cat Mew who was still clinging to Kisshu, getting slightly jealous, _"Why hello there my little strawberry." _he teased but flinched slightly as she pulled away from Kisshu to glare at him with pure hatred. She was no longer cold, her anger was like a fuel that burned a fire inside her that blocked out any feelings of coldness or pain.

She noticed his flinch and smirked slightly, _"What do you want?" _she spat.

_"The same thing as you hun." _he shot back leaving her confused.

The other alien was still hovering in the shadow of the night sky but he looked unfamiliar to the group either way as they stared up at him confused. Myou saw this and spoke once again, "_Oh, I see you have not met my sidekick yet?" _he questioned but before he got an answer -well another insult- the other alien shot forward into the light.

He was shorter than Myou and looked to be about Taruto's age, he had flaming red hair styled into spike on top of his head with one strand tied to the left side of his face with a black band, is clothes were similar to Taruto's as well but his were black and dark blue with a lotus on the sleeve.

_"i am not your side kick!" _He yelled in an almost childish manner.

_"Oh do shut up Kurai." _Myou told him still staring at Ichigo with hungry eyes.

_"No! I want to see our enemies for myself this time!" _ the but argued back as Myou groaned.

_"Whatever, go ahead, knock yourself out; we're only going to kill them after." _as he said this everyone gripped their weapons tighter with Naomi and Akari shielding the two human boys.

Kurai scanned the group with his big brown eyes and stopped to focus on Taurto and the Monkey Mew stood beside him.

_"Oh good, I finally get to kill you Ikisatashi!" _Kurai sneered at Taruto wo glared back.

_"Try me Nakamura!" _he yelled back before quickly throwing his weapon and hitting the rebel in the arm before they return back to his hands.

_"Hey!" _Kurai yelled before locking his eyes on Pudding with interest, _"now who is this?" _he mused before flying down to get a closer look at her but as he reached hi hand out to grab her Taruto stepped in front of her protectively.

_"Don't you dare!" _he spat with hatred, no-one was coming near his Pudding.

Kurai looked slightly shocked but chose to ignore it, _"Don't worry cutie, we will get a proper introduction soon." _he winked at Pudding who didn't know what to do before fling off back p into the sky to glare down at everyone once again.

While this was happening Myou and Ichigo were still arguing over what he had done to her last battle and the fact that he to want the Jewel now, and everyone was getting slightly bored though Kisshu was still watching his movements closely.

_"Come on strawberry you know you enjoyed my kiss." _Myou teased the girl enjoying her reactions, he was slowly inching closer to her and was now within arms reach.

_"No I didn't! Are you mad! I hate you!" _she screamed at him eyes glowing with gold as she felt her anger building, everyone knew she was at her breaking point.

_"Oh Kitten you're getting awfully flustered, do I make you nervous, Koneko-Chan?" _he asked using kisshu's names for her and placed his hand under her chin and that was what tipped her over the edge.

You could almost see flames in her eyes as she brought her fist back and punched him in the face sending him tumbling backwards and landing in a heap a couple of feet away.

He looked up shocked holding the side of his face in pain, a bruise already forming, as she stalked over to him angrily screaming, _"Don't you dare touch me, and don't 'YOU' ever call me that!" _only one person could use that name.

Kurai was rolling in the air in fits of laughter as well as Pudding, Taruto and the twins. Mint and Akio were trying to hold their laughter as everyone else smirked knowing he has just fallen through the thin ice he was on when their argument started.

Kisshu stood their smirk on his face thinking of how much he loved his Koneko-Chan, even that temper of hers.

~Nice one you didn't even use any of your powers on him~ he thought to her.

~Why thank you~ she replied back.

Ichigo looked as if she was ready to murder the alien on the ground so he quickly sent the Chimera at the group causing her to jump back and join the others again.

_"You okay?" _Kisshu whispered to her as she nodded.

_"God that felt good!" _she beamed highly pleased with her action, that rebel deserved everything he got.

The Chimera was as tall as a house and had glowing purple eyes, it had the form of a scarecrow and they hay it was stuffed with seemed to look extremely sharp.

Zakuro noticed the glow of the Jewel fading as the Chimera took a step forward with its eyes becoming brighter,

_"Takumi, I thought you could only make chimera's out of living things not an inanimate object like a scarecrow?" _she asked.

The alien realised the same problem as her, _"your right, how could they have infu-" _he stopped as he saw the Jewel, _"Oh God"_

Pai saw the worried look on their faces and turned to see what the were staring at figuring it out as well, his theories were right,

_"Kisshu, they are using the Jewel to power the Chimera, it will be almost impossible to defeat!"_ he yelled to his brother as the green-haired alien's face twisted into one of horror.

_"Attack it with all you have!"_ he commanded as Ryou and Keiichiro were pushed into the long overgrown hay while everyone else prepared to fight._  
_

The Chimera charged forward sending small tornado's from its hands both filled with blade like pieces of hay which scattered around cutting everyone's arms and legs if they did not jump out of the way in time.

Mint, Akio and Ruri flew into the air and shot their arrows towards its head, the shot's hit their target and caused the scarecrow to stumble and cut off it's tornado attack while the glow of the Jewel began to increase.

Kisshu and Ichigo flew into the air and managed to shoot their lighting at the Chimera -which they had learned to use properly earlier that day thanks to the twins- as it screeched in pain and they hay started to burn; until they were thrown off course by a large tornado the Chimera created which picked everyone up and flung them into the sky flying round in never-ending circles.

Myou and Kurai chuckled at how pathetic they all looked as they both brought their weapons forward ready to attack, Kurai wielded a pair of nun-chucks which spat fire at his enemies.

As the gusts of wind ceased and dropped everyone to the ground Rina tried to blind it with a bright light while they all regained their composure.

Shocking the Chimera Pai and Lettuce combined their attacks knocking it down to the ground as Pudding encased in it a large wobbly pudding. As Zakuro was about to whip the compound and destroy the Chimera a rough hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back flinging her to the ground; she looked up to see Myou's cackling face watching the Chimera break free and get ready to attack again.

While it was doing so Ichigo jumped up and attacked it with her strawberry bell which did nothing more than send it tumbling back to the ground screeching in pain that it soon recovered from and stood back up, everyone looked shocked by this, her strawberry bell had never failed.

Zakuro jumped back up and continued to fight alongside her friends as the Chimera attacked again, Takumi had watched Myou pull Zakuro backwards and had lunged at the alien rebel and was now duelling with him.

In all the commotion no one had seen Kurai quietly fly up to the Jewel in the sky and was about to take it, luckily Pudding looked up and saw him quickly asking Taruto to thrown her up there , he obliged to her request and just as the rebel was about to grab the Amethyst he was pounced on by Pudding who brought them both plummeting to the ground landing in a heap on the floor.

He looked at her in disbelief and before he could say anything to her she began hitting him over the head with her tambourines telling him that it was not nice to attack people and try to steal things.

The Jewel was left unattended once again as the Chimera was occupied , as well as the two rebels; Ichigo noticed and slowly broke away from the battle to fly towards it and hit it down to Zakuro as they had both made a plan purely from exchanging glances.

She turned for a second to make sure her fellow Mew was ready and a she went to face the Jewel again two hands grabbed her shoulders and slammed her down to the ground roughly as she yelped with surprise.

As she looked up she saw Myou smirking down at her like a maniac now showing off a black eye, she struggled underneath him desperately while screaming at him to get off of her -as he had her pinned down- but he was evidently stronger than she.

Zakuro sighed as she watched this, they were making no progress what so ever and the Chimera was barely damaged as it repaired itself, she had also realised that trying to grab the Jewel was a pretty hopeless idea as well so she settled on trying to destroy the Chimera first.

As she looked over she saw that the scarecrow had trapped Naomi and Akari in two small tornado's and was about to fling them harshly to the ground, before she could do anything to stop it the Chimera went through with his plans and they both landed with a thud as they were knocked unconscious.

She was starting to get really mad now, first the Chimera had been created using the energy from 'her' Jewel, almost draining all of its power, and now using it's strength to harm her friends.

When the Chimera picked up Takumi she was sent over the edge and took no time to act, she launched herself into the sky and wrapped her whip around the scarecrow holding it arms tightly against its body.

She could feel the part of the power from the Jewel flooding into her weapon and strengthening her attack as the burns inflicted on the Chimera became stronger before the large creature burst into flames.

Everyone looked at her shocked as the battle came to a halt, they now knew why Ichigo's weapon did not work, it was not meant to bond with the Jewel there for it could not destroy it, but Zakuro could.

The purple haired Mew turned her head to glare at the two rebel who were now hovering in the sky looking slightly scared, before any more words could be said the two aliens quickly grabbed the Jewel -which had returned to full strength- and teleported away, leaving everyone staring up in disbelief and anger.

_"Cowards! As soon as something goes wrong for them they leave!"_ Ichigo groaned.

_"Talk about fleeing the crime scene." _Mint scoffed rolling her sore shoulders.

_"What are we going to do know? They took the Jewel."_ Ruri pointed out.

_"The only thing we can do."_ Takumi answered. _"we are going to storm the castle!" _at this everyone groaned apart from Pudding and Taruto who both looked confused by his statement.

_"Find their base and attack it." _Ichigo and Kisshu whispered to them as they walked passed noticing their confusion.

_"Oh!" _they both chorused running ahead of the group back to the farmhouse.

Everyone else trudged back slowly in the cold highly annoyed by the rebels most recent actions and just wanting more than anything to go to bed.

* * *

**Hey! So I made this a really long chapter because I feel really bad, I managed to get quite a bit of Kishigo in there so I hope you liked that! Again I'm really sorry about the late update, please review/favourite/follow :D! **


	24. Silly Little Love Games

**Hey Guys, sorry I know it's been like a week since I last updated but school just started and I've been really busy, I was reading a couple of stories and I realised that I sometimes couldn't understand what the author was trying to say and then I wondered if that happened to anyone reading my story so if you have any questions please ask me and I can explain my thoughts to you so you can enjoy the story more. I do NOT own TMM or any of the characters but OC's are my own :D.**

* * *

**Chapter 24:~Silly Little Love Games**

The group trudged back to the farm-house worn out from their most recent battle, it had taken all their strength to weaken the Chimera and it was only destroyed because of Zakuro's connection to the Jewel, but the worst part, the rebels had taken the Jewel.

Now they would have to first actually find their base, never mind breaking in, and then take the Jewel back; it all seemed so simple when spoken but to actually perform the task, well that was going to take a little more effort.

Just before 2 AM the Mews and Aliens stumbled into the farmhouse (more like mansion) through its grand front doors to be greeted straight away by a hopeful Masumi,after taking in the about of cuts and already forming bruises they had received and the annoyed looks on their faces she had realised that the battle had not been a complete success.

So without asking any questions she sent them up to bed with her head maid -who was also a healer- following them and tending to their wounds which they thanked her gratefully for, before they went back to sleep fully healed though still out of energy.

In the morning they woke to the sweet smell of pancakes and waffles covered in syrup, cream and they most delicious fruits they had ever seen picked fresh from the greenhouse to the side of the residence.

They filed downstairs to eat their fill of the delicious food before taking rest in the beautiful drawing-room filled with antique books full of all the information one could ever possibly need.

_"I did not want to ask last night but what exactly happened during the fight." _as Masumi asked she could she every wince slightly at the thought of their failure to win the fight.

Ichigo, who was sat next to Kisshu leaning her head on his chest as he had his arms wrapped around her small frame, sighed before she answered, _"Well to put it in simple terms the Rebels turned up and created a highly powerful Chimera which used the energy from the Jewel and after we finally managed to defeat it," _she quickly glanced at Zakuro smiling slightly as she remembered the look of shock on the aliens faces before her face turned sombre once more, _"They both made of with the Jewel." _she finished.

_"Like a bunch of cowards!" _Mint added in a huff still angry about the events of the night before.

_"Oh I see, that sounds rather aggravating." _Masumi added as Pudding excitedly added her part of the story.

_"But Ichigo Onee-Chan did punch that big meany Myou and gave him a black eye because he tried to kiss her again even though he knew she is completely and madly in love with Kisshu Nii-Chan Na No Da!" _she quickly rambled out ignoring the gasp from Ichigo as she heard the last part of the sentence while Masumi smiled at how much Ichigo and Kisshu were alike especially with the fiery temper that burned within her.

_"I am not completely and madly in love with Kish-"_she was cut of as she was thrown off of Kisshu chest and pinned down on the sofa by the sneaky green-haired alien who held her down with his face hovering just above hers smirking down it her deviously.

_"Oh but I think you are Kitten." _he teased to her annoyance.

_"Kish!" _she yelled at him but he took no mind loving how cute she looked when she was angry.

_"Yes Koneko-Chan?" _he replied sweetly.

_"You're mad!" _she screamed at him but was silenced by his sweet kiss as she widened her eyes and gasped at his boldness, he took this as an invitation to enter her mouth with his tongue causing her eyes to flutter and almost completely shut.

He pulled away smirking at her as she looked up at him angrily after she came back to her senses, she knew what he was like when they were alone but he had never kissed her like that when everyone's attention was on them and he knew it was.

_"See I told you that you were in love with me." _he announced with a proud look on her face missing the evil glint that flashed in her eyes.

She quickly flipped them so that she was on top not really caring that everyone was watching them, she had his wrists pinned down and was straddling his waist looking down at him with now pink eyes.

She lowered her head so that he could almost feel her lips move as she talked in a seductive tone, _"I think you're right Kish, I am completely and madly," _she emphasised the last word before pausing with a smirk on her face, _"Oh no, I can't remember what I was going to say." _she said in a mock disappointed voice, _"Oh well." _she quickly pulled herself up from Kisshu and sauntered over to the kitchen to get a drink while he followed her with pleading eyes.

_"Kitten," _he whined, _"That's not fair! You were going to say it..." _their voices became inaudible as they passed through the doorway while everyone sat staring were they had just left in shock and amusement.

_"She knows, exactly how to get to him." _Rina giggled at how silly her brother looked at the mercy of the cunning Mew, who was now her close friend, it was funny to see as Kish had never been like this with anyone before, it was cute."

* * *

Later that day Lettuce had managed to drag Pai away from his computer screen as she asked if he wanted to take a stroll through the orchid with her and he gladly agreed, he was falling for her and was about to land. Lettuce smiled taking in the beauty of her surroundings, the luscious green trees and the succulent juice fruit which grew in the foliage, the soft grass underneath her feet and the cute little flowers which dotted the ground creating a wondrous scent which filled the whole orchid, it her mind it was a paradise and was only made better by the fact that she had the purple haired alien stood next to her.

Whom in turned seemed just as happy as he to be there, he could not seem to take his eyed of her as they walked fingers lightly brushing with the slight swing of their arms exchanging simple but refreshing conversation.

He had never met anyone quiet like her, no one as beautiful or smart, never anyone who could understand him like she did and definitely no one who could make his heart flutter the way she did.

This girl was the definition of perfect from the gorgeous green locks that cascaded down her back to that wonderful, kind and sweet personality that she possessed.

They finally came to the small stream that ran through the orchid which had a sweet bridge build over it so one could pass over, slightly hidden by the now dense forest that the orchid had turned to, it was built of stone slightly arching over the flowing water underneath.

It was a beautiful little spot and as the two walked to the middle of the structure they stopped and rested their arms on the side of the bridge peering down at the blue stream underneath them.

Lettuce was mesmerised by the water and felt a connection to it, absent-mindedly she lifted her right had slightly and began swirling her index finger around in the air lightly not noticing the effects she was causing on the water.

A trail of shimmering liquid began to rise into the air and dance to the slight movement of her finger swirling and twirling creating beautiful shapes and patterns before their eyes glittering with a the different shades of blue and green.

They both gasped at the sight and lettuce looked at her hand which she noticed was moving and then looked back at the water which was floating around the two of them gently creating a faint melody which played sweetly in their ears.

She looked up at Pai as their eyes locked and he took a step closer to her leaning down to her face gently and placed his lips to hers sweetly, she slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he held her close by her waist, the sweet passionate kiss between them seemed to continue forever and as they broke apart they smiled at each other lovingly.

_"Lettuce." _Pai said almost shyly.

_"Yes Pai?" _she replied in her sweet innocent voice.

_"I'm in love with you and have been from the very first time I met you." _he confessed slightly worried over reaction as he could not meet her eyes ashamed over how long it had taken him to realise.

She smiled at his sweet ways and replied gently, _"I love you to Pai and I always have."_ giving him his confidence back as he brought her into a tight hug which she returned before they both walked back to the house hand in hand just happy to finally be with the other.

* * *

The whole day Kisshu had devoted to teasing Ichigo after their little episode this morning and she was playing back, at first he had been shocked but now it had turned into a game for both of them.

Involving a lot of chasing, surprising, tackling to the ground, pinning to walls and on Kisshu's part a lot of kissing which was to his liking and Ichigo was starting to retaliate his feelings.

Every time he managed to grab hold of her a kiss her she had almost immediately let him and to tease him she had actually kissed him first once which made he ecstatic with joy. The kiss only lasted but a few seconds but he still enjoyed them, the feeling over being close to his one and only love.

At the present moment in time Mint and Akio were watching as Kisshu was chasing Ichigo around in one of the fields while she hid in the long crops and flew to a knew spot quickly just before he pounced on her causing him to fall in a heap many a time.

_"When do you think she will actually admit to herself that she does love him?" _Akio questioned looked to the girl sat in the deck chair next to him.

_"Knowing Ichigo it's gonna take a lot to make her confess so it could be a while, but he's getting their with her. Has he ever been like this with any other girl?" _she asked her boyfriend.

_"No, never, before he left for the earth mission his full attention and focus was on saving our people but from the sounds of it after he met Ichigo that attention began to drift else were." _he teased about his friend.

_"Yes, we always wondered why he never killed us, he obviously had the power to and Ichigo was convinced that he only thought of her as a toy, I guess he had always loved her though otherwise he probably would have succeeded in taking over earth." _Mint thought out loud.

_"Yes, you're probably right; how did she act towards him though, before you all became friends, all I know is that she rejected him and their was something about and Aoyama guy, Kisshu never liked to mention him." _Akio was curious to hear the whole story and Mint looked surprised by this, for Kisshu felt so bad about losing Ichigo to Aoyama that he would not even tell his best friend.

_"Well, Aoyama was her boyfriend at the time and deep-blue's human host; before the last battle no one knew and Kisshu had attempted to kill him on multiple occasions, because of this lets say Ichigo and Kisshu weren't the best of friends, she could not act nice towards him as they were enemies but she always had a soft spot for him, something that stopped her from completely crushing him when he was in his most vulnerable states." _Mint told him.

_"Vulnerable states? I didn't know Kisshu had any weaknesses." _Akio said shocked.

_"Yes, us to but we figured it out pretty fast, he only has one though but that one is Ichigo, he would have done anything to save her, even die for her." _she mumbled that guiltily as this was his best friend she was talking to, _"His vulnerable states, well; he could normally take the rejections fine, but sometimes he would lose it, and attack the blue knight -who was also Aoyama- but somehow he was always beaten and would leave with serious wounds. But when Pai and Taruto created a dream Chimera that would have killed us all including Ichigo, Kisshu showed up and awoke her saving all our lives, even in the injured state he was in and betrayed his brothers."_ she explained still guilty, Akio was listening interestedly fascinated by his friends actions, he did not mind though ,he would do the same for Mint and he let her continue with the story.

_"So after we all escaped we landed on top of a roof and he followed, he had a huge gash on his shoulder which was still bleeding badly, he did his usual 'be mine or I'll kill you' act and lunged at Ichigo but because of his injury he stumbled and dropped his weapons, we thought she wouldn't have cared but she caught him. She could have let him fall ,let him die but something in her made her catch him." _She explained.

_"So she always loved him back but was blinded to it by the other guy?" _he asked summing up the reasons for her actions.

_"Yes I think you are right, by the end of it all she had started to show a lot more sympathy for Kisshu." _she replied her mind flashing back to the final battle shuttering as she heard the one thing she said that none of them would forget, and Akio noticed her blank stare which lasted momentarily.

_"What happened? At the end of it all, you said she showed sympathy?" _He asked intrigued knowing it would be something big.

Mint sighed, _"You know how Aoyama was the blue knight, he turned into the form of deep blue in the last battle and he killed.." _she hesitated.

_"Kisshu?" _Akio asked sadly.

_"Yeah," _she mumbled, _"Well it happened when they had both gone into deep blues spacecraft, which was a good hundred feet in the air probably more, when he was killed she called out his name, it was a heart wrenching cry like none other I had ever heard, like a part of herself had died without her knowing." _she described hearing it over and over in her head her eyes beginning to water at the sound of it, so desperate, so pleading, so distraught.

Akio noticed her distress and pulled her into a tight hug, _"Don't cry, I see it was hard for you all but please don't cry my darling." _he looked into her eyes giving her a comforting kiss which she returned gladly.

He finally understood how Kisshu felt about Ichigo, realising he had the same forever burning love for Mint.

* * *

Still messing around in the fields were Ichigo and Kisshu, the latter trying harder and harder to catch the cat Mew but failing every time; he was hovering above the crops scanning his surrounding with his golden eyes burning with playfulness, where was his Koneko-Chan hiding.

His answer, well she was behind him waiting for the perfect moment to take him by surprise and the moment seemed to have arrived, stealthy she rose from her crouching position being careful not to ruffle the wheat as it would alert Kisshu.

She suddenly sprang up and flew at him as he swung around placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him down to the ground were they rolled until the came to a complete stop with Ichigo lying on top of Kisshu giggling at the shock in his face.

_"Got you!" _she teased as she had back fired his plan on him once again, she was having fun with this smirking down at him with her pink eyes the gold in them glinting mischievously.

The shock subsided and he laughed along with her taking in he beautiful face and now flushed cheeks from all the running -well flying- she had undergone.

They both calmed down a few minutes later breathing slightly heavily, looking into each others eyes, normally by now Ichigo would have moved from her position but she didn't really want to, she like it her alone with kisshu and no one to bug them, she told herself that she was crazy but couldn't help it.

The look in his eyes changed and showed pure adoration and love for the girl he was with, he wanted to be close to her again and could stop himself as he lifted his head up and smashed his lips against hers, this kiss was not like the others that day, no this was more, much more holding a burning passion that would never go out.

Apparently the same thoughts had been running through her head as she seemed to want this kiss as much as he did returning his feelings with full vigour, she wanted him and she wanted to be with him she didn't care any more, she still wouldn't admit it out loud yet but in her heart she knew what she felt and it was love for Kisshu that had been there all along.

* * *

**So that chapter was virtually all fluff but this last chapter was so long and had so much in it I thought I would give you something more short and sweet, I know you guys aren't going to like this but I have a feeling my updates will come down to once a week -so sad:(- but some weeks I may be able to fit more in. I am going to try to make the update day a Friday so you get something to read at the end of the week. Hope you enjoy this chapter please review/favourite/follow and I will see u all next time :p**


	25. Searching Struggles

**Hey Guys I couldn't update Friday so I a decided to update now to make up for it :p Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I know it was short but I didn't have time to write anything long, I do NOT own TMM or any of the characters but OC's are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter ****25:~Searching Struggles**

It had been a long week of searching and hunting for the rebel base with no luck and member of the group were starting to lose their nerve, what could the rebels be planning to do, with the Jewel, what destruction could the cause, what if they had already started doing it.

Takumi and Keiichiro had been frantically searching for signals and reading on their computers scan the surface of Cynth looking for any traces of the rebels, while Pai, Lettuce and Akari had been scanning books, maps and charts being able to read the quickest and most efficient.

The rest of the group had been sent on daily searches looking for any signs of the Blue Lotus hide out but they had had no success so far, they just could not possibly think of where they were hiding.

It seemed rather unfair really as the rebels always seemed to know exactly the location they were staying in and always managed to cause some form of havoc and trouble, it wasn't safe for them to go anywhere without being followed, but how?

Takumi and Keiichiro were sat in the library ferociously typing away at their computers while Zakuro and Naomi discussed various battle techniques, they could hear banging and yelling coming from the next room and the two girls groan inwardly as they rose to calm the commotion.

Unsurprisingly, as they opening up the grand double doors leading to the main hall they caught glimpses of red and yellow as two small figures dashed around the room up and down the stairs, swinging off of lights and literally running up the walls leaving a path of destruction where ever they went.

They were both giggling as Taruto chased Pudding around for the small candy she held in a red wrapper momentarily pausing to taunt him with it before run of again.

They continued this game not noticing the death glares they were receiving from their two older friends, that is until they both ran into them flying backwards and landing on the butts looking up in shock.

Zakuro and Naomi didn't even flinch as they collided and were both stood in exactly the same spots as they had been before, looking down at the two with blank but terrifying faces.

The two younger members began to feel very scared and apologised immediately hoping to get out of a lecture and make their escape quicker, but unfortunately for their part Naomi and Zakuro decided to bring them back into the library so that they could be watched at all times since everyone else in the residence was out searching for the base.

* * *

Midorikawa Cove...

In Midorikawa cove Lettuce and Pai were walking through the streets asking the local people whether they had witnessed anything strange in the past few months and no one had seen anything besides the fish Chimera which they had defeated the last time they were here.

Akari had given them the key to the book-store which was now covered in dust and cobwebs after being closed so long, their eyes scanned the dark room looking for a light switch which they found on the far wall.

Obviously people had been waiting a long time for the store to open because as soon as the shop windows lit up a flood of Cyniclons rushed over to the door stumbling in trying to find their desired books.

Pai and Lettuce sighed realising that they would have to serve all these people, somehow Pai managed to work the counter alone as Lettuce did not understand the Cyniclon currency while she packed the books and went around the store talking to people who were fascinated by her appearance and some recognising her from their last visit.

Luckily Pai and Lettuce worked well together but they didn't manage to sort all the customers out and close the shop till 5:30 even though they had arrived at 9:00 in the morning.

The both slumped back into chairs tired out from all the work, they could battle Chimera's and rebels for hours but they did not know how Akari could work like this every day.

Lettuce walked over to a bookshelf and picked out a book on villains and crooks, while Pai read a book on secret passage ways, they were sat in the candle lit shop for another hour before they heard a faint tapping on the window.

Both of them looked up to see an old man in a green cloak holding and old wooden cane tapping at the window, Pai politely went to unlock the door and let the man in as it was beginning to cool down outside as they were now in October.

Lettuce helped him sit down in a chair and sat down across from him smiling kindly, _"Is their anything we can help you with sir?"_ she asked politely.

_"Well yes there is" _he croaked though his face was one of a kind smile, _"I hear that you two have been asking around about any strange events that may have taken place recently?" _he replied to her.

_"Yes actually, we have; do you have something that could help us?" _the green Mew questioned kindly.

_"I do have something to tell you, but whether it will be of help or not shall be decided on what you need help with." _he explained in a slightly confusing manner, _"The other night, I was taking a stroll along the water's edge as the stars were shining brightly in the sky, it was very peaceful with no one else around the water was perfectly still with not a single wave in sight."_

Pai and Lettuce listened closely pleased that this was not just another recap of the fish Chimera's attack.

_"That was until,"_ the old man continued, _"I heard something surfacing from the water a little off the coast, I looked over to see what it was and it seemed as if a metal panel had lifted up from the rocks; like a door of sorts with a lotus engraved into the metal, and close by was a small tin boat holding three hooded people with only one candle lighting the way. Suddenly the metal door began to move again and disappear under the water once more." _he explained.

_"And the mysterious boaters, what of them?" _Pai asked highly intrigued.

_"Oh yes, the boaters, well after the door closed they seemed to be gone as well, as if they were never there in the first place." _he finished before looking out of the window to see the night sky growing darker and slowly standing once again.

Lettuce noticed this and also stood up respectively giving him a bow,_ "Thank you so much for sharing your knowledge with us sir, you have been of great help and we shall be forever grateful of your kindness."_

_"And thank you my dear for your lovely hospitality." _and with that he left hobbling back out into the night streets.

Pai and Lettuce looked at each other thoughtfully, _"It seems that he was describing some sort of sea cave." _Lettuce said.

_"Yes, but that is not possible." _Pai replied.

_"Why is that?" _she asked curiously.

_"As you know, before we brought the Mew Aqua here, we lived underground; well any part of land near the water would have a city built underneath so that we could use the water and try to clean it so it was drinkable." _he explained trying to figure out the mystery laid before them.

He looked up to Lettuce and their eyes both widened in realisation and they both quickly teleported back to the farmhouse.

* * *

Aizawa Ranges...

Akio and Mint were flying above the small town in the Mountains searching for any signs of strange activity but found nothing, they had been in the skies from morning till noon and were both getting hungry and tired so they decided to take rest and eat at a café in the town.

They were sat in the cabin, which held the café, eating cake while watching the day pass by with everyone living their normal lives going about their day to day jobs.

_"Do you think we can defeat the rebels, I mean all of these people," _Mint motioned her hand around her, _"Their fate is in our hands; and we can't even find the enemy base." _she mumbled sadly hanging her head down.

Akio saw this and tilted her chin up so that their eyes met, _"Of course we can defeat them, and it's more than just their lives we're fighting for," _He et his eyes scan the crowds before coming back to her's now cupping her face with both his hands and leaning in closer, _"It's our life we're fighting for as well." _and with that he planted a sweet kiss on her lips that she returned.

This seemed to give Mint a new reason to fight, a new motivation to win, something more that was worth fighting for; her eyes lit up with enthusiasm as she pushed up from the table grabbing Akio by the hand and running out of the café to go and explore the Mountains to look for any base -after quickly paying for their food by throwing the money onto the counter before rushing out the door.

They both took of and flew through the air at full speed till they reached a mountain road which they landed on and began to trek up the mountain side hand in hand smiling to each other.

The further up the mountain they got the colder it became so Akio teleported a fur coat for Mint to wear to keep warm as she was in Mew form and she hugged him gratefully while continuing to climb.

Just past half-way up the mountain the pair began to feel the ground shake and grabbed onto the side of the mountain for some feeling of security, they thought not much of it besides just being an earthquake and relaxed again once it was over continuing to climb.

But this time they saw a bright light up ahead of them and heard voices, the slowly crept further till they saw five hooded figure come into few as silhouettes against the bright light of what seemed to be a cave.

The figures walked towards the light and out of sight into the cave, the pair found this very curious and floated further forward to get a look up close but as they did the ground began to shake once more.

They looked at each other confused but soon saw the source of the commotion, where the bright opening once was they now saw 2 large rocks sliding together closing the gap.

They did not think to fly forward and squeeze through the closing game and just stared forward dumbly, they only realised what had actually happened when they saw a Lotus engraved into the rock.

* * *

Fong Forest...

Rina and Ruri were walking through the forest looking for the secret base but like everyone else that day they weren't having much luck, nothing had happened in the past week and they were both restless from waiting so they had decided to come and help search for the base.

Surrounding them were the many tropical plants of the forest all bright and alive, each with its own unique appearance, in the tree's the monkeys would swing from branch to branch chattering happily to each other.

Though as the two twins descended deeper into the forest the amount of plants decreased coming to the point where they were surrounded by dead vegetation and no wild life in sight.

The twins looked around in shock, _"What happened here?" _Rina questioned.

_"It's horrible." _Ruri stated trying to tend to a plant on the verge of death sighing sadly in defeat.

They both walked along the path coming to a small clearing which was completely shaded by the canopy of trees above bar one small patch of sunlight shining down in the middle.

The two ran over to this once ray of light across the floor covered in leaves and branches coming to a stop once in the light, they looked all around and went to walk again but could feel something under their feet, something that wasn't quite right.

Rina jumped up and down on the spot and heard what sounded like her feet knocking on wood, she looked up to her sister excitedly as they both hovered in the air pulling away the leaves which had been laid in that spot.

Once finished the found a sort of trap door made of old wood which was starting to rot but the one thing clearly visible about this door was the Lotus flower that was carved into the centre of it.

The twins quickly teleported back to the residence to report their findings.

* * *

Momomiya City...

Ichigo and Kisshu were walking around the capital city in hoods trying to conceal their identities while looking for the Blue Lotus base, they both highly doubted that they would find anything but still the region would need to be searched.

They were having troubles with this though as they could not really as anyone anything otherwise they would have to risk getting spotted by the paparazzi and they didn't think anyone would have forgotten about last time.

Attempting to stay hidden they were walking through the alley ways and outskirts before entering the main city but found nothing so regrettably they headed for the city square.

Ichigo looked around taking in all the buildings,she had not really had a chance to the last time she was there, she spotted shopping centres, restaurants, theatres, book stores the lot; it was just like Tokyo she thought.

She noticed a rather grand building with marble columns surrounding its perimeter and grand steps leading up to the main entry way, on each side of the steps were statues of Cyniclons holding scales in their hands while wearing what looked to be Toga's.

She tugged on kisshu's shirt to get his attention, _"What building is that over there?" _she asked.

He looked to were she was focused and smirked at his curious kitty, _"That my dear is the Cyniclon's one and only Court house, and the Army General's office." _he explained.

_"Oh," _she mused, _"What General? I swear I've heard that somew-" _she stopped and stared at the green haired alien shocked.

_"That's right honey, the General of the army is yours truly." _he winked motioning to himself with his hands and she just shook her head and rolled her eyes reverting her attention back to the building.

_"How come you didn't tell us before?" _she questioned him.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly mumbling, _"Well I didn't want you to think of me differently, treat me like all the other girls do just because of my title."_

Ichigo looked at him shocked, did he seriously think that she would treat him differently because of his title, judge him because of it, she giggled and looked back at him.

_"Don't be silly, I wouldn't treat you any different because of some title Kish, I can decide for myself how to think of you even with a title involved." _she told him as he sighed with relieve and hugged her tightly not noticing their hoods slip off.

_"Oh thank you Koneko-Chan!" _he said as she laughed and hugged him back not noticing their hoods either as they reluctantly pulled away and continued to walk.

_"So what exactly do you do being the General and all?" _Ichigo asked curiously.

_"Well I was given the title of General but I don't use it much, I think they should have given Pai the title anyway, he would do a much better job at it than me, I didn't even want it, my mind was to occupied with other things." _he explained.

_"What other things?" _Ichigo said dumbly.

_"You should know that one already Koneko-Chan." _Kisshu teased with a wink causing her to blush.

_"Oh." _she stuttered as he continued.

_"Basically I have the duty of protecting the planet, and right now that is against the rebels as you already know, and I can use the army to help me but I haven't had the need for that yet and hope that I won't have to." _He sighed thinking of all the loss and destruction that would take place if it did come down to that, how horrid it would be.

_"I hope it doesn't come to that as well." _Ichigo sighed sub consciously laying her head on his shoulder and holding onto his arm as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

At first Kisshu didn't notice how strange this was for Ichigo, he was too happy to be this close to her but he soon did, _"Are you comfortable there Kitty?" _he teased as she realised what she was doing as well, she gasped and pulled away but he grabbed her hand and continued walking with her like that.

_"Don't worry honey, I don't mind." _he winked as she rolled her eyes but made to effort to pull away from him again.

By this point people had started to notice the pair but no crowds had formed, thankfully, but that would not last for long. As the two walked along drowning out all noise focused solely on the other they did not notice the teen girl of about 13 running up behind them preparing to jump on top of Kisshu and by the time they did it was too late.

All that could be seen was a quick blue blur and next minute Kisshu was pulled from Ichigo and pinned to he ground by a girl with a huge smile on her face, she had blue hair and green eyes and looked like she would explode from excitement.

Kisshu looked up at her shocked and Ichigo giggled at how silly Kisshu looked now being pinned down by this stranger, what Ichigo wasn't expecting was for another girl almost identical to the other to jump on top of her and take her down as well.

The only difference between the girls was that this one was wearing a scowl as she glared down at the red-head, _"How dare you even come near our Kisshu you filthy human and after what you did to him last time you were here!" _she yelled at the shocked Mew, she didn't even register the insult she was just shocked by this girl's sudden appearance.

_"Don't look at me like that you know exactly what you did!" _she shrieked at the poor red-head underneath her.

By this point Kisshu was starting to get rather distressed and wanted to go over to his Kitten, _"Don't worry Kisshu we will save you from this monster!" _The twin on top of him proclaimed proudly.

_"Um, excuse me but I have no idea what you are talking about?" _Ichigo asked confused trying to be polite to the girl he was still glaring daggers at her.

_"Don't lie you witch!" _the girl screeched, now attracting a crowd, as Ichigo blinked surprised.

_"Can you please let me up?" _Kisshu tried to persuade his captor but she would not budge.

_"We shall never let you go until this devil is taken care of!" _she shouted pointing to Ichigo who rolled her eyes and looked to Kisshu for help.

~What do we do?~ she asked.

~I'm not to sure~ he replied.

~I don't want to hurt them I mean they're just kids~ she said.

~I think I have an idea~ Kisshu told her and she nodded looking back up to the blue haired girl who had apparently been shouting at her to pay attention to her and not to stare at Kisshu while he had been told to pay no attention to the evil human.

The surrounding crowd had noticed this exchange and had noticed the marks on their hands begin to change darker and more visible, Ichigo looked up to the girl forgetting one thing that would be noticed.

The girl got ready to shout at her again but then noticed that Ichigo's eyes had turned Pink looking down at her in fascination, _"Why are your eyes pink? They were brown?" _she mused out loud catching the attention of the crowd while Ichigo began to stutter trying to think of an explanation.

Kisshu noticed this and put his plan into action, _"Why would you want to get rid of Ichigo?" _he asked the twin pinning him down.

_"Well," _she faltered, _"She made you mad!" _she tried to find a liable explanation.

_"No, she makes me happy." _Kisshu explained kindly to the girl who was trying to process this.

_"But we though you hated her?" _the girl who had attacked Ichigo asked.

_"No, we are friends, friends don't hate each other." _Kisshu told her.

_"But friends can fall out with each other and fight, and then they hate each other, she could hurt you!" _the first twin argued as the crowd listened into this curiously the news reporters now stood quiet noting down the conversation.

Ichigo looked up at Kisshu to see what he would say soon realising from the look in his eyes and nodded knowing their was no other way around it.

_"I could never hate Ichigo, I love her." _he told the two girls quietly trying to keep it between the four of them but knew it had not worked when everyone around them gasped, Kisshu looked at Ichigo and gave her an apologetic smile and she smiled back accepting it.

The two twins looked between each other and sulked turning back to the Mew and Alien, _"Now can you please let me and her go?" _Kisshu asked kindly with a wink which made his captor blush and quickly jump off of him and he walked over to Ichigo to help her up.

_"Thank you." _the pair both smiled down to the twins who bowed apologetically and ran off, noticing all eyes were on them they spoke telepathically.

~What now, as soon as we move we are going to get mobbed with questions~ Ichigo asked.

~We're just going to have to ignore them and if that doesn't work I'll teleport us out okay?~ Kisshu smiled kindly to her as she nodded.

~Okay~ she took a deep breath and began to walk forward allowing Kisshu to take hold of her hand to calm her down, she was nervous and hated having all these people watching her.

They began to walk and the reporters all ran forward with microphones and cameras trying to interview the pair who just smiled with their heads down and walked forward.

_"General Kisshu!"_

_"Mew Ichigo!"_

_"Look over here!"_

_"No! No! Over here!"_

The calls kept coming and they couldn't seem to shake the Paparazzi so finally they decided to run, nodding each others approval they ran forward pushing through the crowd laughing at the shocked faces of the reporters.

Once they realised they were being followed Kisshu grabbed Ichigo by the waist and teleported to their mansion but as he was about to land he reverted their course knocking the wind out of both of them landing in a broken down old building rolling across the floor before coming to a rough stop.

Ichigo breathed in heavily as she regained her breath coughing from all the dust in the room, just across from her was Kisshu going through the same process but he had managed to stumble over to Ichigo crouching down to see if she was alright.

_"Kish," _Ichigo coughed, _"What happened? I thought we were going to the mansion?" _she asked only just being able to slow down her breathing back to a normal pace.

_"I'm so sorry, we got there and the Paparazzi were already their they had followed us so I had to quickly change course." _he held her chin in one hand tilting her head to check for any injury's as she rolled her eyes.

She brought her hand up to hold his and pulled it down into he lap tracing the lines in his palm without realising, _"Don't worry, I'm fine." _This simple gesture and four words seemed to calm him down as he sighed in pure pleasure.

_"I know Koneko-Chan I just worry, I love you so much I just don't want anything to happen to you and especially not because of me." _he confessed as she looked up into his eyes and gave him a smile.

She was about to talk when she saw a faint light coming from behind a closed-door in the room, she stood up and walked over to it curious followed by the green haired alien.

_"What the-" _she reached out to the door but as she touched it, it creaked slowly open.

_"Come on let's go see what's down here." _Kisshu whispered into her ear and then floated down the corridor of stairs so that he wouldn't make any noise soon followed by Ichigo.

The reached the bottom of the stairs and hit behind a wall peering into a large room with concrete floors, walls and ceilings with no windows, it seemed that they were in a basement of some sort.

There was nothing in the room apart from a large mural of a Lotus on the floor fashioned out of different coloured stones, they heard mumbling voices coming from the shadows and 2 hooded figures stepped forward to stand just in front of the flower raising their hands.

_"Se ble empistevómaste me to myaló mas , tin ýparxí mas , tis psychés mas" _they spoke and the Lotus flower began to split into pieces to reveal and opening with stairs descending further into the ground.

Ichigo and Kisshu watched in shock as the cloaked figures walked down the steps and the mural reformed itself as if it had never moved, Ichigo was clinging onto Kisshu's arm in fright as she hated the dark and the hooded figures were scary enough for her.

Though this had allowed them to understand the words of the Cyniclons and Kisshu quickly teleported them back to the farm-house to tell everyone else what they had found.

* * *

**Hey Guys, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter I tried to write about all the characters in this chapter so I hope you liked that :P please review/favourite/follow :D**


	26. Breaking and Entering

**Hey Guys, so I'm having to stretch this part of the story out because it's so long, but if you are getting really annoyed having to wait to find out how they are going to try and get the Jewel back I'm sorry, but I will get this part written, eventually:P I do NOT own TMM or any of the characters but OC's are mine.**

**(BTW I'm changing the update thing to any time between Friday-Sunday/ some weeks may be different.)**

* * *

**Chapter 26:~Breaking and Entering**

_"WE FOUND THE ENTRANCE TO THEIR BASE!"_ everyone who had been searching yelled as the group managed to teleport into the library at the same time.

Keiichiro, Takumi, Zakuro and Naomi looked up surprised by the sudden appearance of their fellow team mates trying to register what they had shouted to them upon their arrival.

"_Could you repeat that please?" _Keiichiro asked kindly smiling up at everyone while they tried to slow down their breathing, they had come back so quickly they were all out of breath.

_"We know where the base is." _Ruri told him and everyone else nodded to show that they carried the same message.

Before anything else could be said Ryou and Akari burst through the doors panting, all eyes were now on them, _"We found their base."_ Ryou spluttered out attempted to slow down his heart rate.

They had both taken a walk through the plains and had found and old oak tree atop of a hill, it seemed normal enough but they saw a small lotus flower carved into the bark.

Pudding and Taruto soon teleported in from the kitchen holding bowls full of cookies and cakes with doughnuts stuffed into their mouths, they seemed to have as much food as they possibly could, everyone turned to them with questioning looks and the doughnuts dropped from their mouths to the bowls leaving their lips in an 'o' shape.

_"Wrong room." _Taruto whispered under his breath but Pai picked it up.

_"What was that Taruto?" _He questioned calmly.

_"Oh..Um..N-Nothing" _he stuttered a reply.

_"What are you two doing with all that sugary food?" _Ichigo and Kisshu asked a the same time, without realising, both knowing how their friends acted on a sugar high.

The two youngest looked at them strangely for a second at how in sync they were but soon came up with a plan to make up for their mistake, no their disappointment it involved sharing.

_"We thought you might be hungry, so we brought food."_ They said forcing smiles.

_"How nice of you." _Ichigo winked at them with a smirk on her face taking a cookie noticing them wince at loosing food.

_"Hmm I think I'll have one as well." _Kisshu teased taking a small strawberry sponge cupcake.

Naomi rolled her eyes at this, _"So you were saying, you found their base?" _she brought them back to the original topic of the conversation.

_"Yes we did..." _They all explained where they had found their entrances to the group, as they did many thoughts and possibilities were running through Takumi and Keiichiro's heads.

_"and then we noticed the lotus marked into the stone." _Mint and Akio finished.

_"Hmm where do you think these tunnels may be leading to?" _Keiichiro questioned.

_"I didn't even know we could build secret underground tunnels here." _Ruri pointed out, this made all the Cyniclons think and the humans confused.

_"Why wouldn't you be able to make underground tunnels?" _Mint asked curiously.

_"Well most of the underground land here is dug out because we lived underground, and when we moved up we never got rid of the..." _Akari trailed off in realisation.

_"The underground cities!" _The Cyniclons shouted,_ "Of course." _Takumi said as if it should have been completely obvious.

The Mews still looked confused but Lettuce was the first to figure it out, _"Their base is in one of the underground cities, probably the main city as it is the largest." _AKio explained.

_"Oh." _they all said.

_"They must be using new tunnels though because I do not recognize any of the access points we have discovered." _Pai spoke as he knew every way in and out of the underground settlement, well at least he thought he did.

_"What are we going to do now then?" _Mint asked.

_"Well, we think it would be best to attack at night, their will be less chance of running into any unwanted trouble," _Zakuro began to explain her and Naomi's theory, _"Personally we think it best to all enter in each of the separate tunnels." _she finished.

_"That sounds as if it should work."_ Kisshu agreed to the plan.

_"Yes, who shall take each of the doors?" _Ichigo mused.

_"Well most of us can take the entrance we discovered, and then we will just split everyone else up." _Ryou proposed.

_"Alright so, Ruri, Rina you two can take Taruto and Pudding to the forest, they connect well with the animals," _Naomi started then scanned the rest of the group. _"Me and Keiichiro will with Ryou and Akari to the tree, and Zakuro and Takumi you can go with Mint and Akio to the mountain." _she finished.

_"Lettuce, Pai you two will be alright?" _Takumi questioned and they nodded,_ "Ichigo, Kisshu?" _he asked the other two who nodded signalling that they would be fine.

So they all waiting preparing to storm the base of the Blue Lotus, none of them were scared but they all hate that dreaded feeling of doubt; what if it was too late, what if you couldn't get the Jewel back.

They had to push these thoughts away as the time came to leave all standing in the library transformed with a fighting spirit; _"Good Luck all of you, we shall meet again in the Main City underground, stay as hidden as possible and let no one know of your presence." _Kisshu instructed and everyone nodded.

_"Ryou, Keiichiro make sure you fine a place to stay safe with and try to pin point the location of the Jewel, the closer you are the easier it will be, when you find it signal us and we shall retrieve it." _Ichigo told the two who listened carefully to their duties.

* * *

Aizawa Ranges...

With that they all teleported off to their separate locations; Mint, Akio, Zakuro and Takumi all landed on the Mountain Trail in the Aizawa Ranges scanning their surrounding area for any form of other intelligent life but found none.

The two youngest led the way to the entrance they had discovered hoping they could figure out how to open it, the path was steep and covered in ice because of how high up they were.

They finally reached their destination and turned to face the inside rock of the mountain, in front of them a Lotus flower had been carved into the ice glimmering in the faint sunlight peeping through the clouds.

They studied it with their eyes trying to figure out how to open the passageway, _"Maybe we just have to touch the flower?" _Takumi thought, _"But then again that seems to simple." _He dropped his hand from the ice flower proving his theory wrong.

Mint and Akio suddenly remembered how it had been opened but before they could speak the sound of teleportation came from behind them, the group turned around to face two hooded figures staring at them.

They noticed the Lotuses on the cloaks and brought their weapons forward signalling that they were not defenceless, the rebels took this message clearly seeing that they were foes and brought their weapons as well.

One held a fan similar to Pai's -though it was simpler and smaller- while the other yielded what looked to be an axe with fire rimming the edges of the blade, they rushed forward at the Mews and Aliens starting the fight.

Mint and Akio took the smaller rebel with the fan flying into the air shooting arrows down at him so quick that he could barely dodge them, Mint pulled the string back of her bow and her Echo attack latched onto the Cyniclons cloak pinning it to the ground; effectively pulling them rebel down with it to whom's neck it was attached.

The Cyniclon glared up with his green eyes and tried to knock them out of the air with his fan but Akio shot it out of his hand and pinned it to the ground a couple of feet away with his arrow.

The rebel stared up in disbelief, these two kids had defeated him and he began to struggle, but Mint and Akio floated down giggling and pinned his arms and legs down casually asking him how to open the doorway.

Meanwhile Zakuro and Takumi were easily deflecting all the swing their enemy swung at them with his axe, Zakuro turned to smile at Takumi who was stood opposite them while the rebel floated above them both.

The Cyniclon flew down bringing his axe up ready to swing it down through Takumi's neck but before he could do anything Zakuro's whip had wrapped itself around his ankle and with a slight pull she flung him backward through the air slamming him against a rock causing a bit of snow to fall on his head and he fell unconscious.

The two walked over to Mint and Akio who were now driving the Rebel ,who they had captured, crazy with all of their talking so much so that he was attempting to cover his ears with the snow. Zakuro and Takumi looked down at him calmly as he stared up with pleading eyes, _"Open this door," _Takumi pointed towards the ice, _"Tell us where it leads to, and then we shall let you go after you promise to not tell anyone of our arrival."_

The Rebel was given a few moments of quiet to think deciding that he could just escape, but as soon as the two started talking again and pestering him to hurry up he decided against that and chose to comply to their wishes, I mean what's the worst they could do.

He nodded begrudgingly and he was allowed to stand up but could not escape as he could feel the three tips of Takumi's sword pressing lightly into his back, he walked slowly over to the Ice holding out his hands in a surrendering manner,

_"__Se...e em...ste..me..to...s...ý...as..ti...és...s" _He mumbled to quietly for anyone to hear.

The rock behind the ice shifted leaving an open passage way with steps leading down into the ground, _"This will take you to Irizawa, this is the main training facility." _he explained.

_"Training Facility? Training for what?" _Mint asked confused and the rebel tried to suppress as smile at how naïve she was.

_"I have done everything you have asked, no?" _The rebel asked ignoring her question, Mint went to point out his rudeness put Zakuro stopped her.

_"Yes of course, you are free to go." _Zakuro spoke as Takumi lowered his sword, within seconds the rebel teleported away.

_"I have a feeling he isn't going to be keeping his promise of not mentioning us for very long." _Akio pointed out.

_"I agree, but we must go now, swiftly and quietly." _Takumi told him as he entered the tunnel soon followed by the other three before the rock closed itself once more.

* * *

Midorikawa Cove...

Lettuce and Pai arrived at the cliff where they had witnessed the gate open the time before, the waves were rough that night crashing against the rock with great force as the cold wind nipped at their bare flesh.

The rebels had entered by boat but tonight it was to much of a danger and the wind was so strong that it would be difficult for Pai to fly alone never mind holding Lettuce at the same time.

They looked around for any way of access finding nothing, _"What are we going to do? Even if we get over their we have to way of actually opening the door." _Lettuce thought out loud, as Pai looked over to her he had an idea.

_"Lettuce, you can control the water can't you?" _he asked, she nodded starting to pick up on his train of thought.

_"Yes, I can control it in any way, including travelling on it!" _she yelled the last part, well for her standards anyway.

_"Good, can you take us closer please my dear." _He smiled kindly at her -that's right Pai smiled.

She brought her castanets forward crossing her hands and tapping them a couple of times, she focused on the water below as it began to spiral upward glowing a faint green-it looked like an above surface whirlpool- till it formed a platform the two could stand on.

Lettuce hopped off of the cliff onto it with ease and she turned to wait for Pai who looked slightly sceptical, _"Come on." _she gave him a reassuring smile and he took her outstretched hand stepping off of the cliff as well.

Lettuce concentrated again and they began to move across the surface until they reached the rock with the door, it was situated on the side of the cliff and was surrounded by a few other small rocks.

Lettuce saw them and moved the water so that they could stand on one, as soon as both Pai's feet were on the rock which she had jumped to the water lost its form and fell back to the ocean it the state it once was no longer glowing.

The pair looked up at the large rock spotting the Lotus which had been engraved into the middle, they looked down and saw the large sheet of metal door underneath the water.

Surprisingly there were no waves here, the water was completely calm as if their was some kind of shield protecting it from the other elements always leaving it perfect for boat to pass through.

_"Now what?" _Lettuce asked staring down under the water, Pai noticed her fixed gaze.

_"I think we are going to have to jump in and take a look at the door, we might find something down there." _Pai suggested and Lettuce nodded before they both jumped in.

Being a Cyniclon Pai could breathe perfectly underneath the water but Lettuce couldn't so she made a bubble of air which surrounded her body allowing her to move freely but breathe as well.

They both looked around and saw what appeared to be a shimmering wall glowing all colours of the rainbow, they swam closer to it and reached their hands out to find that they could not pass through.

On the other side they could see rough water holding strong currents which appeared to stop as soon as they reached this point, _"So this is what is keeping the water calm."_ Lettuce pointed out.

_"Yes I think your right." _Pai agreed, ~I didn't think we cyniclons possessed such power thought to himself as he swam make to the metal door followed by Lettuce.

They came up to the door and studied it searching for hinges, locks anything that would relate to being a door, they were about to swim deeper when they heard the sound of locks sliding and gears grinding behind the door.

They looked at each other confused and looked up to see a small wooden boat floating above the surface, they realised that some of the rebels were entering the base and went to swim to the side to move out of the way but they were too late.

The door had silently began to swing open and as it came up to the surface it brought Lettuce and Pai with it clinging onto the top edge of it dangling helplessly in the air about 30ft up.

Luckily they had not been spotted so they pulled themselves up to look over the edged of the large door, they saw that the water began to slope downwards creating a steady current which the boat followed drifting underneath the cove to the old city.

Before Lettuce and Pai could think of what to do next the door began to swing closed so they flipped themselves to hang of the other side of the door and jumped into the slow river taking them underground as they were blocked off from the outside world when the door re-closed itself.

The boat in front of them had a small candle on the front in inside sat two Cyniclon rebel whom the pair in the water did not recognize.

_"How long are we staying in Kokawa?" _One of them asked, he had blond hair and brown eyes.

_"Till we find enough suitable recruits." _The other answer she had orange hair and blue eyes.

_"Do you think we will have many?" _The boy asked.

_"Well it is the main recruiting facility so we will find the most here, but the numbers have been decreasing, thanks to the Ikisitashi's and those human girls, what did the call themselves." _she spat Pai's family name and sneered at the thought of the girls.

_"The Mews?" _The man asked weakly.

_"Oh yes, that's right, the Mews, who do they think they are anyway, stupid humans tak..."_ their conversation became inaudible to the two in the water as the current picked up and the boat sped forward far ahead of them.

Before they could be dragged along to the quickly climbed out of the water to sit on a ledge sticking out of the tunnel, they were both panting slightly after trying to stay afloat so long without making any noise.

_"They don't like us much do they?" _Lettuce asked.

_"No apparently not, I don't understand why they fight though." _he said in reply.

_"What do you mean?" _She questioned him.

_"Well they are fighting to get rid of the Mew aqua and let us be saved by 'Deep Blue' the way we should have been, they think the Mew Aqua is unnatural and wrong and they also class anyone who agree's with it a traitor. If they win then we will all go back to living in caves and dying from starvation and the cold" _Pai explained.

_"That does seem rather odd, especially considering that Deep Blue is gone, how do they expect to be saved." _she spoke.

_"I find that strange as well, we should probably carry on though and try to reach Kokawa as soon as possible, then we can travel to the main city." _he answered.

_"Kokawa?" _she asked him while creating a raft out of the water, they both stepped on it and sat down as the floated down the stream.

_"It is the name of the City we are heading to, from what we have heard I think it is used as a recruiting Facility but I'm not sure what they are recruiting for." _He though out loud as the drifted down the ever sloping water.

* * *

Fujiwara Plains...

Ryou and Akari walked up to the tree on top of the hill holding hands followed by Naomi and Keiichiro doing the same thing, none of them actually realised what they were doing till they looked at each other and they quickly pulled their hands away out of embarrassment.

Before anything could get awkward Naomi ran up to the tree and looked at the Lotus with interest trying to figure out whether their was some puzzle hidden within the Lotus that would open the door if solved.

She was obviously wrong when she found nothing so she slumped her shoulders and turned to the others, _"How are we going to get in?" _she asked.

_"These things are normally touch or voice activated,"_ Akari thought out loud thinking back to all the times she had to break into something, she was very good at picking locks and breaking codes.

_"Yes your probably right, but there is nothing here, no handles, locks, nothing." _Keiichiro pointed out running his fingers along the bark searching for an opening,_ "They have hidden it very well."_

They were circling the tree and looking it up and down when they heard someone teleport close by, they all did the only thing they could think of, hide...in the tree.

Clambering up as fast as they could they each took a seat on a different branch of the tree, luckily it was something similar to an oak tree so it was very strong with thick branches; or so they thought.

Three Cyniclons in blue cloaks walked up to the tree looking around to see if anyone was watching, they obviously didn't think to look up so they continued with their intentions.

They stood in front of the tree and held their arms up in a surrendering manner and spoke,

"S...vómaste...yaló m...rxí ma...psy..és...as" their voices were quiet so they could not hear what they had said but Akari picked up straight away that it was part of the ancient language.

A lock clicked from behind the bark and the outline of a door became visible spilling a cloud of dust from the edges as it creaked open, it had not been used in a while.

In the tree they watched intently waiting to jump down after the rebels had entered the tunnel and keep the door open, well until the branch Ryou was sat on cracked slightly giving off a terribly loud snapping noise, which caught the rebel's attention as their heads all looked up in sync with confused looks on their faces.

They were all girls, stood on the right was a girl with purple hair and blue eyes, the rebel on the left was blonde with bright orange eyes and the one in the middle and shining silver hair with misty purple eyes.

Before the rebels could make a move, Naomi and Akari jumped down from the tree and pinned down one rebel each so that they could not attack; the silver-haired rebel was left looking highly confused and was about to help her friends but Keiichiro and Ryou followed the girl's examples and pounced on her dragging her down to the ground.

It took both of them to keep her down because of her strength but they managed, Akari stared down at the purpled haired rebel daring her to try to make a move with a smirk on her face, she had not fought in a while and the past couple battles had brought back all the memories and the excitement of winning a fight.

Naomi on the other hand was looking at the blonde in shock as was the rebel to her, _"Ayame?" _she questioned.

_"Naomi?" _the girl on the ground replied.

_"W-what are you d-doing, y-your not with them, y-you can't be!" _Naomi yelled in anger.

Ayame looked as if she was contemplating on what she should tell her she decided on the truth, _"No no, calm down, please let me explain." _she begged her.

Naomi looked down waiting for her explanation, _"We are undercover, we are trying to get information but it means we have to that way, no one can know." sh_e told her hoping she would believe her, she was telling her the truth.

Naomi looked at her questioningly deciding whether she was lying or not, Ayame sighed with relief when Naomi smiled and got up off of her and helped her up as well.

Once they had brushed themselves of the gave each other a hug, everyone else looked at the two confused so Akari coughed getting their attention, _"Care to explain?" _she raised an eyebrow and looked between the two.

They sighed and Naomi everyone to get up and they did as she asked, _"Remember a couple of years ago when the rebels first attacked?" she asked and Akari nodded, "They set a Chimera loose in a park full of children and they started to destroy everything there." _she explained for the boys and the nodded in understanding.

_"I was their with my younger sister Hana." Ayame added._

_"And I was there with Taruto; when the Chimera attacked I started to run away to take him to safety, but while doing so I hadn't noticed a tree falling towards us that the Chimera had knocked over but Ayame did and she pushed us out of the way before we were hit." _Naomi explained obviously showing gratitude to her.

_"I turned around and heard my sister scream afterwards though and saw that the Chimera had picked her up, I ran towards her to help her as NAomi was about to teleport away with Taruto. But she saw me and called Takumi to take Taruto quickly before following me to get my sister. She helped me save my sister and brought us make to your cottage in the cove." _Ayame explained.

_"That's why I was so shocked, I thought after what they did to your sister, I'm just glad that your only undercover." _Naomi told Ayame before giving her another hug to show her gratitude.

They turned to face the group again and Aymae motion to the two girls she had been with,_"This is Harumi." _the silver-haired girl smiled, _"and this is Momoka." _Ayame finished and the purple haired girl waved.

_"This is Keiichiro, Ryou and Akari." _Naomi showed as they all bowed.

_"Anyway, may I ask, what were you doing in that tree?"_ Ayame was curious as they all smiled sheepishly.

_"Well, we need to get into your base." _Akari rubbed the back of her neck with her hand and smiled.

_"Oh, we can get you in." _Harumi smiled kindly, _"Come on." _she walked to the tree again and spoke the ancient words again and once again the door opened.

They all filed in and began to desend the steps leading to the base, _"So where are you heading, we have five main branches?" _Momoka asked.

_"We need to get to the main sector of the base." _Ryou told her.

_"That's right underneath Momomiya City, you've got a bit of a walk from here I'm afraid." _Ayame said.

_"Where is here exactly?" _Keiichiro looked around.

_"This tunnel leads to Oinugawara, it's our main food facility." _Harumi explained, _"If you want to take the base out you going to want to strike here first, that will cut our food supply." _she finished.

_"We will keep that in mind, thank you, but we are actually here to retrieve something that was taken from us." _Naomi said.

_"And what would that be?" _Ayame questioned.

_"Well..." _Naomi started and told them the whole story as they continued along the tunnel to Oinugawara.

* * *

Momomiya City...

Kisshu teleported himself and Ichigo into the old abandoned house that they had found, they landed on the top floor and looked around for any signs of life but found none.

They were alone, noticing this Ichigo decided to look around the room for anything the rebels may have left, while she did this Kisshu went over to the door and turned the door handle and pushed but the door wouldn't move.

He tried to push harder, kick the door run into it and stab it with his swords, Ichigo had been watching all this with her arms crossed tapping her foot on the floor waiting for him to stop.

He finally gave up and turned to her panting, _"Did you tire your self out already trying to open the door."_ she teased in a baby voice.

_"You try to open it then, you won't be able to" _he said mockingly thinking that she had no chance of opening it.

She walked over to the door calmly twisted the handle and pulled, to Kisshu's astonishment the door opened and she turned around with a smirk on her face, _"What was that Kish?" _she teased.

Instead of letting it get to him he took advantage of the situation and flew forward pinning her to the wall of the corridor leading downstairs mirroring her smirk which had now disappeared.

_"Now now Kitty, no need to be like that." _he teased kissing lightly down her neck, she struggled to suppress a moan as she knew that would encourage, but it felt so good.

_"Do you like that Koneko-Chan?"_ he could hear her thoughts and moved up so he could meet her lips and he claimed them giving her a sweet gentle kiss which she returned without realising.

She had almost lost herself completely at that gesture but she had to remember what they had come for, she half-heartedly pushed against his chest making him move away from her lips though he still had his hands on either side of her head.

_"Kish, remember, we need to get into their base_." she reminded him as he sighed and pulled his hands away, only to take hers and pull them both down the stairs into the stone room which they had discovered.

They both stood in-front of the mural staring at it wondering what to do, _"How did they open it the last time?"_ Ichigo asked.

Kisshu thought back trying to remember what had happened but his memories were fogged over only being able to think of the feeling he got when he was with his kitten as she had been clinging onto him, he was about to give up but then he remembered hearing their voices.

_"They said something, I'm not sure what it was in the ancient language and I can't remember it." _he spoke with slight frustration.

Ichigo was looking at the Lotus when she noticed some scripture written in the stone, _"Um Kish, what's this?" _she pointed at her findings.

He walked over to her and followed her gaze which landed on the lettering as well, _"I have a feeling that;s what they said to open it, but it's in the ancient language." _he sighed sand tried to think of a solution to this problem.

_"Wait a minute, isn't everyone always saying that we managed to read the writing on that gate?"_she asked him and it clicked in his mind as well.

_"Yes of course your right but how..." _they held up their hands and looked at the patterns on them which connected together, they looked up and locked eyes as their hands reached forward to touch the other subconsciously.

When their fingertips touched the power the shared began to run through their veins as usual and they turned to face the text, as the writing reassembled itself Ichigo's eyes turned pink with gold flecks and Kisshu's eyes now had pink flecks in them.

They spoke in perfect time with the other,

_"Se ble empistevómaste me to myaló mas , tin ýparxí mas , tis psychés mas"_

As the words left their lips the stones began to shift until they formed a staircase leading down, they parted their hands and the strong connection broken, the pink and gold flecks had left their eyes but the patterns on the hands were still dark in colour and highly noticeable.

_"Kish." _Ichigo spoke in almost a whisper.

_"Yes Koneko-Chan?"_ he asked kindly.

_"W-Why does that happen, why can we read each others thoughts, why-" _she hesitated.

He sweetly said,_ "Why what?"_

_"Why do I feel drawn to you, like I need you to live, like I would be lost without you." s_he admitted to his astonishment.

He took a step closer to her and gave her a comforting hug, as he did so she felt immediately safe, relaxed, calm.

_"I'm not sure Koneko-Chan, I'm not sure." _he whispered lovingly into her hair.

She hugged him tightly before pulling away and heading down the steps eventually grabbing onto his hand because it was dark and she got scared.

_"Oh Kitten." _he smiled as she rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the /main City of the rebel base, Kamonomiya.

* * *

Fong Forest...

The group of four rushed through the forest as fast as they possibly could, they wanted to make it to the base in time to meet the others, Rina and Ruri were in front leading the way as they knew where it was and Taruto and Pudding were running behind pulling small tricks as they went along to keep themselves amused.

They began to see where the plants had started dying as they lay slumped on the ground grey and colourless, Pudding sighed sadly at this sight and Taruto began desperately trying to cheer her up, which didn't take much.

He just had to jump around with a banana and act like a monkey to make her laugh, the twins smiled at hoe cute this was and continued down the pathway until they came to the clearing.

They found the pile of leaves again and pulled them away to reveal the trapped door with a Louts carved into its centre.

Their was a small lock on it so Rina just pulled out her sword and chopped it clean off with one swing, _"Very nice." _Ruri complimented.

_"Why thank you sis." _Rina giggled but they still picked up the light sound of leaves moving and twigs snapping from behind them, _"Did you hear that?" _Rina mumbled to her sister who nodded her response.

They turned around holding their weapons ready to fight not noticing Pudding and Taruto who had run behind them and opened up the trapped door peering down into the dark tunnel.

There were no steps or corridor, no, just one huge hole big enough for two leading down under the ground, pr so they thought.

_"Hmm I wonder what down there." _Pudding and Taruto mused as they leaned over the edge of the hole even further, the twins heard this and turned to stop them but it was too late.

Losing their balance the pair fell in head first down the dark hole, _"Taruto, Pudding!" _The twins yelled as they ran forward back over to the hole but this time tripped on some rope which quickly wrapped itself around their ankles and hoisted them into the air leaving them hanging upside down from their feet.

_"What the-" _Rina started looked herself up and down put was cut of when they could here the two younger one's shrieks get closer and out of the hole popped Pudding and Taruto tied up in a net looking highly confused and shaken up.

Before the twins could start to comfort them they heard the bushes rustling once more and out of them stepped two Cyniclons wearing the same outfit as Kisshu but in dark blue and black with Louts's on their arms.

_"What do you think you're doing all the way out h-" _one of the boys asked but his breath caught in his throat when he caught a glimpse at Rina's face.

The second rebel was in the same state after seeing Ruri,

_"Oh My.."_ the twins breathed out in shock.

* * *

**Soooo hope you enjoyed; please review/favourite/follow :D!**


	27. The Floating City

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating in so long but I've been really busy and haven't had time but never fear I am back and more ready to write than ever! (Wow that sounded enthusiastic -_-) Anyway, sorry for the wait.** **I don't own TMM o any of the characters but the OC's are mine.**

**PS: This chapter has a LOT of scene changes because all of the events are supposed to be happening in sync with each other but the characters are split up from each other,so I'm sorry if I confuse anyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 27:~The Floating City**

Fong Forest/Uttsu...

Taruto and Pudding looked between the twins and the two rebels who had shown up and captured them as they had attempted to break into thier base, confused as to why no one was speaking and how they seemed shocked.

Rina and Ruri were hanging in the air tied up by their ankles looking at the two boys in shock, how could they be there in front of them wearing those outfits and that symbol on their arm.

_"K-katashi?" _Ruri stuttered her voice barely above a whisper, her green eyes scanned the boys face for any sign of recognition or remembrance, he couldn't forget her; his green eyes showed pain and regret alike his friend who stood next to him staring at Rina.

Katashi was tall for his age and had dirty blonde hair with light green eyes , his friend Hiroki was a little shorter and had sky blue hair with purple eyes.

Rina's faced showed one of shock her eyes beginning to water at the realization of the situation, _"N-no y-you c-can-n't." _she choked out trying to refrain from crying out.

The two boys struggled to hide all emotions but they could not mask the sadness they felt, they should have known this would happen eventually but why now, why this way.

The two youngest of the captive's, still tied up in their net, looked confused, how did they know each other?

The twin's face's showed flashes of hope as the two boy slowly floated over to them and untied their bindings and brought them to the ground without a single word, they both looked up to thank the rebels but both suddenly heard the clinking of metal and felt the cold sides of handcuffs clasp together around their wrists.

They hung their heads in shame at how easy they had been to capture but it was all to much for them to handle, they just couldn't understand why it ended up like this.

Instead of breaking down right then and there -though that was all they wanted to do- their tempers kicked in, it wasn't supposed to be like this, it was completely unfair, and like their older brother a new burst of strength was given to them from their anger as their heads snapped up flames almost visible in their eyes.

The two boys caught a glimpse of this as they both turned to Taruto and Pudding quickly spinning back around to shield themselves from whatever attack would be sent their way and they were smart to do so; because Rina had sent strings of blinding light towards them, even with her hands tied up- knocking them to the ground as they shielded their eyes.

They knew the girls well enough to realize that this was just the start, Ruri ran forward soon followed by her sisters as the two boys struggled to stand up before the girls jumped in the air and kicked them both in the chest sending them flying backwards into the ground.

The twins landed at Katashi and Hiroki's feet glaring down at the two not phased by the handcuffs around their wrists, the boys looked up rubbing their heads in pain not sure what else they would receive from the girls though it would not be very pleasant.

Taruto and Pudding were struggling to contain their laughter due to the fact that the two boys looked rather pathetic at this point in time;

_"How could you!" _Ruri screamed kicking Katashi as hard as she could in the leg in fury, the boy cringed in pain but refused to give her any more than that.

_"We trusted you!" _Rina shrieked also kicking Hiroki who in turn bit his lip to stop himself from yelling out in pain.

The twins continued to glare down at the pair and didn't hear two other men come up behind them and before their two younger comrades could warn them they were hit over the head and knocked out.

Katashi and Hiroki sighed in relief and looked up to see their two friends stood with smirks on their faces, _"To much for you to handle were they?" _one teased them.

_"You have no idea, they are the Ikisitashi twins." _Katashi explained and couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Ruri had become since the last time they met.

_"Oh snap out of it lover boys." _the other rebel joked looking up and seeing the youngestMew and Ikisatashi in the net, _"What are we going to do about these two?" _he asked.

The other three boys turned around to look at Taruto and Pudding, _"We could just bring them back to the great hall and ask Myou what to do, that is the youngest Ikisitashi and a Mew."_ Hiroki suggested.

_"Okay." _Katashi shrugged and walked over to the net letting it down but not before he binded the pair's hands and chained their feet to the others, on the outside they had both made themselves look scared but inside Taruto and Pudding were ecstatic, they wouldn't even have to search for the main part of the base they were being taken and these bonds wouldn't stop them when they arrived.

With that the rebel quickly gathered up their captives and entered a tunnel hidden a couple feet away behind a couple of bushes, apparently Taruto, Pudding and the Twins had fallen into a well planned trap.

* * *

Aizawa Ranges/Irizawa...

Mint, Akio, Takumi, and Zakuro walked down the dark tunnel leading to Irizawa in silence anticipating a bunch a rebels ready to atack at every corner they turned downed only to sigh in relief each time when the coast was clear.

_"What do we do if we get attacked before we find our way to the main centre of the base?"_ Mint asked Akio quietly.

_"We can fight our way out of anything don't worry." _he reassured her with a kind smile which she returned.

They began to hear muffled noises as they descended another set of stairs, boots banging on concrete, metal clashing with metal, loud shouts the lot. They looked between each other with worry and slowed their steps as they turned another corner seeing an opened just ahead of them.

They hid in the shadows as they approached the opening and peered round the corner to see a vast room filled with Cyniclons all wearing black and dark blue, each of them were engaged in some form of training be it sword fighting, archery, hand fighting anything you could think of.

The four intruders stared in awe at the sight, but then it suddenly dawned on them what the rebels had been planning; they were creating an army large enough to over throw the government and it's followers.

_"Oh my, we'll never stand a chance against this army." _Mint sounded defeated already.

_"Don't think like that, of course we can beat them." _Akio tried to sound enthusiastic for her sake.

Ignoring the doubts which they all had, Zakuro and Takumi tried to concentrate on making a plan to get past all these rebels and make it to the tunnel at the far end which would lead them to the main base.

They looked around and saw beams running along the ceiling holding up the cave, Zakuro noticed that they were large enough to walk along but their was te problem of getting up their unnoticed.

Takumi noticed the concentration on her face and asked, _"What are you thinking?"_

_"Well if we can get up there unseen," _she pointed to the ceiling _"We can walk along the beams and go unnoticed." _she suggested as everyone else thought of ways they could possibly get up that high quietly.

That is when Mint got an idea, _"I could send my echo attack into that corner," _she pointed to the corner, _"but make it look like it was sent from over there," _she motioned to the other side of the room, "_that way we can cause some damage as well as a distraction for us to fly up onto the beam." _she explained and everyone nodded in agreement.

She called her bow as quietly as she could still hiding behind a wall, she pulled back the string and as she let go she turned and shot it into the room, it flew quickly and everyone was to concentrated to notice it. The Echo shot to the other side of the room but swerved off at the last minute and struck a small building in the building causing half of it to come crumbling down.

Confused all the troops ran to that side of the room and quickly Takumi picked up Zakuro and flew to one of the beams followed by Mint and Akio, they landed on their chosen beams and watched the commotion below them.

All the rebels were running around frantically swinging their weapons around every which way never thinking to look up, _"Their may be a lot of them but they don't fight very well do they?" _Akio commented as about 5 soldiers ran into each other and fell on the floor in heap their weapons clattering to the ground.

Mint giggled as she watched this, _"No they don't." _she agreed with him, they looked over to another beam and made a silent decision with Takumi and Zakuro and they should head for the tunnel now; so quietly they ran across the thick beams to the other side of the room and waited for their next instructions.

This end was now full of rebels so Mint sent another silent echo to the other side of the room destroying a load of weapons and causing all the recruits to run maniacally towards the sight of destruction.

They silently jumped down from the beams and ran into the tunnel entrance and along the dark winding corridors hoping that they escaped without being seen, after a couple minutes of running they slowed down to a walk as no one had followed them.

They continued for a while before they came to a small room with four separate pathways which each led to a different section of the base, they seemed to be portholes that would take you straight to the desired city.

They scanned the names of the cities and they settled for the biggest port hole in the middle of the wall labelled Kamonomiya, they walked forward and in pairs jumped into the port hole .

* * *

Midorikawa Cove/Kokawa...

Both Lettuce and Pai were sat on the raft drifting peacefully down the hidden stream thinking about the rebels plans, what could they possibly hope to achieve if they won; living underground and starving to death didn't sound like a very promising goal.

They felt the current begin to pick up a te stream started to slop down sending the raft down underground at a faster pace, the pair looked at each other and held hands as they came to a series of twists and turns in the tunnel realizing that the ride was going to become rather bumpy.

The raft bumped off the sides of the cave as it was sent spiralling round and round down the stream, it jumped up and down on the water as it skidded to halt when the river switched back to its normal calm pace.

As the two looked around they noticed that they were now in a large cave, the stream had become a small lake of sorts and it stopped at a bay in the cave which held many boats and rafts which had been used to enter the base.

The current had disappeared now as the pair were on open water and they were sitting ducks for anyone who spotted them, which would not take long because from afar they looked as if they were sat on the water without any form of flotation.

Lettuce and Pai looked to the land in the cave a noticed small groups of rebels running around, in a panicked sort of way, worried that they had been spotted they both silently dove into the water, deciding that it would be safer to swim to the shore.

As they came up to a wooden dock, which was secured to the side of the bay, hidden in the corner away from the rest of the boats they began to climb up the sides till they were atop of it and quickly ran and hid behind a some barrels a couple feet away from them.

Peering over the tops of their barrels they saw many small building that had been built with people flooding in and out of them, they noticed boats being built and repaired as well as cyniclons being handed bags and boxes full of who knows what and directed to small shacks situated behind the first buildings; in some way it looked like a camp.

The small groups of rebels that were rushing around held weapons and appeared to be looking for something or someone as they frantically secured the base.

They both sunk back down and leaned against the barrels looking at each other, _"The groups running around, w__hat are they looking for?" _Lettuce asked Pai._  
_

_"I'm not sure, they seem worried about something because they are securing the base; which means we have to move on to the centre of the base quickly before we become trapped in here." _he explained as she nodded.

_"We need some way to go through these crowds unnoticed," _she looked around and spotted some cloaks hanging out of a box next to them, _"perfect." _she mused as she grabbed two and handed one to Pai.

He smiled at her as he took it a put it on ~she's so smart~ he thought to himself as she blushed slightly at his smile, _"Come on." _he whispered as they stood and blended into the crowds.

They attempted to stay to the sides but were pushed into the centre of the hectic activities of the base, Lettuce was virtually clinging to Pai's arm to stop herself from being separated from him as they searched for the tunnel which would lead to the main base.

While they pushed through the Cyniclon rebels they heard snippets of conversations,

_"Did...hear what happened?"_

_"No.."_

_"Where..happened?"_

_"Irizawa.."_

_"There was...attack."_

_"Who attacked?"_

_"Don't know."_

_"I heard it was.."_

_"What? How could they.."_

_"Who?"_

_"...Mews"_

Lettuce and Pai looked at each other with wide eyes, _"They know that we are here." _Lettuce whispered to Pai.

_"Yes, we must hurry, we haven't got long before this reaches the main city," _he hesitated,_ "if it hasn't already."_

Lettuce nodded and turned to see a group of guards rushing there way she squeaked and flinched preparing to be grabbed at put in chains but was surprised when they just ran around her and Pai heading towards a tunnel at the far end of the hall.

_"Look, over there," _she pointed, _"I think that's the tunnel that leads to the main base." _she told Pai who nodded in agreement.

_"They're about to board it up, we have to create some kind of distraction."_ he mused, as he did this lettuce silently brought out her castanets and showed one to Pai, he caught onto her idea immediately.

They ran to the side of the cave and hid in the shadows so no one would notice them, Lettuce lifted her castanets pointing them to the water, she quietly called out her attack as they water began to rise up from the lake into a sort of arm which she held there waiting for Pai's next move.

The pair could hear the gasps and shouts coming from the rebels stared up in horror at the water, the guards all ran up to the water surface with their weapons out trying to create a force field to block the water.

Lettuce nodded to Pai and with his fan he combined his attack with hers and sent the water forwards swirling around in smaller arms destroying everything in its path, they brought down all of the building at the front knocking everyone into the air on top of the shoots of water. They flattened the shacks in a matter of seconds and let the water flood back into the underground lake.

The rebels all pulled themselves up holding their heads, arms and anything else they had injured when they were knocked over by the water, Lettuce and Pai had not hurt anyone drastically but had made sure to destroy everything that they had set up for a recruiting base.

_"Come on lets go." _Pai whispered to Lettuce as she nodded to him.

In all the confused Pai silently floated the pair to the exit and they swiftly left the hall as the rebels began to clean the damage and alert the rest of the base of the attack.

Lettuce and Pai ran quickly down a short tunnel which led them to a small room holding four port holes each labelled with a city name, they both walked towards the middle port hole which lead to Kamonomiya and jumped in holding the others hand

* * *

Zakuro Plains/Oinugawara...

They had all been in such deep conversation that no one had noticed how close they had come to the end of the tunnel until Harumi quickly stopped them all before they walked straight into the cave ahead of them.

_"Wait." _she hissed quietly.

Naomi, Akari, Ryou and Keiichiro all looked at her confused but Ayame and Momoko realized the reasons behind her sudden distress explaining to the other their situation.

_"When we turn this corner we will enter the city, on the other side of the cave is another tunnel which will lead you to Kamonomiya, it's going to be full of rebels though so how do you plan on making it through unnoticed?" _Ayame explained as the other thought on her question.

_"We could create some kind of distraction for them?" _Momoko suggested.

_"Yes like knock over one of the market stalls, that way they could at least get past the crowds in the market." _Harumi added.

The group thought on this and realising that they had no better option they agreed, _"Wait here until your path is clear, if any kind of disruption occurs here the guards all rush to that one place to take care of it so that should make it easy for you to get to the tunnel." _Ayame explained as she entered the cave followed by Momoko and Harumi who whispered, _"Good Luck" _as they left.

After the girls entered the cave they walked into the crowds of rebel bustling around the market place, surrounding that were many large machines which seemed to bring in food from the surface.

The three spies walked towards the stall furthest from the exit on the other side of the cave and inconspicuously began to look over the fruit that was up for sale.

Momoko walked round the side of the stall with her Watanabe hidden in her cloak and with one quick silent slice she chopped of the bottom of a leg holding up the stand.

This caused the structure to tilt in her direction and she purposely let out a small shriek while she jumped out of the way as the stall came crashing down to the ground sending clouds of dust into the air as short screams could be heard from the surrounding crowd.

Blending in with other rebels Ayame took her Kobayashi and chopped off a leg from the stall beside the first one they had attacked, in turn it fell down as she rushed back into the other shoppers looking as innocent as the rest of them.

Finally Harumi snook round to the side of the two stalls after everyone had moved out of the way, she giggled quietly taking great fun out of this event, and whispered a short incantation as flames shot up from the two wooden stalls that had collapsed to the ground.

She masked her amusement to blend in with a look of shock and horror while Ayame and Momoko did so as well, like they had planned the guards soon came, yelling at people to move out of the way as they came forth with weapons ready to fight, though all of them were to dim to even think to bring water to put out the fire.

Naomi, Akari, Ryou and Keiichiro saw the chance and seized the opportunity as they rushed forward running along their destined path which would lead them to the exit, they ran though the market and were soon to be in the clear all the guards were occupied with the fire.

That was until Naomi and Akari ran into two of six guards that had blocked their way before they could even notice them, the two girls looked up in shock from the ground which they had been brutishly knocked down to two meet the intense glares of the rebels before them.

Not knowing what to do they both sat there like Ryou and Keiichiro who stood behind them looking worried as they both knew well enough that they were defenceless.

_"What do we do with them?" _One guard asked.

_"They're just kids from the surface trying to cause havoc, we'll just let them go" _One replied in a gruff voice not realizing who they were, four guards stepped back at this compand but pause when another voice called out.

_"Wait," _he stared at the four and pointing to Naomi fist cried out, _"This here is an Ikisatashi," _he moved his gaze to Ryou and Keiichiro and lowered his pointing hand from Naomi,_ "And these two are humans."_

At the mention of these two observations the guards all surrounded the small group and made a grab for one of the intruders but Akari and Naomi jumped up from the floor out of instinct and formed a back to back huddle with the two boys both yielding their throwing stars which cracked with the sparks created by the electricity running through the blades.

Their eyes darted between the faces of the guards deciphering which to attack first, the boys scanned the area for anything they could use as a weapon once their huddle broke apart and both spotted some stray planks of wood lying in a huddle a couple feet away.

One of the guards made the first move running forward towards Akari who jumped into the air and threw her stars at the guards heels and as they sliced the flesh they electrocuted the guards causing him to fall to his knees and cry out in pain.

The guards panicked at this and broke from the formation running towards the two girls at random, Naomi in turn jumped into the air with Akari and they began to attack the other guards in the same manner as the first.

Ryou and Keiichiro had ran out of the way towards the wooden planks and quickly picked up one each turning around just in time to see one of the guards running at them with his sword held in the air ready to attack.

Ryou turned to the side with his plank held out and at the last moment he swung it round colliding with the guards stomach and throwing him backwards into a stack of boxes knocking him unconscious.

Ryou looked at his work and nodded his approval as he turned back to face and impressed looking Keiichiro, another guard has noticed this action as well and now ran towards Keiichiro with his sword which the brown haired man turned to block just in time with the plank.

They went on in this manner for some time with the guard swinging his metal weapon at Keiichiro who calmly deflected each attack, taking his chance Ryou stuck up behind the unsuspecting guard and quickly bopped him on the head with his wooden plank and knocked him unconscious as well.

The two boys turned to face the girls as they heard them cheer and high five, Naomi and Akari were stood unharmed surround by four unconscious guard laying on the ground looking highly proud of themselves.

Though they had won this battle the market place catastrophe had been cleared up and a large group of several other guards were now running towards them, they all started to sprint towards the exit.

As they ran past the stalls Naomi and Akari threw their stars to the sides of them slicing through the supports of the structures causing them to collapse behind them creating a barrier of sorts between them and the guards who only carried on their chase attempting to fly the he large clouds of dust.

Ayame, Momoko and Harumi watched in horror at this scene trying to think of anything they could do to distract the guards once more, Harumi was obvious first to receive inspiration as she ran away from the group to stand before all of the large machinery.

She closed her eyes and lifted her hands mumbling charms and incantations as she felt the heat form in her palms, she snapped her eyes opened and the flames flew from her hand engulfing the wooden machinery, she quickly fled from the scene so as not to be spotted as the structure began to burn itself down to the ground.

The flames roared in the cave immediately catching the attention of everyone inside including the guards, they spun around staring up in horror at the sight before them, abandoning their pursuit of Naomi, Akari, Ryou and Keiichiro they rushed back to them other side of the cave to tend to the quick spreading fire.

Naomi caught Ayame's gaze as she prepared to run again quickly nodding her thanks before rushing to the exit with the others.

They entered the tunnel and ran through the dark pathways until they came to a small room holding four portholes each labelled with its destination, Akari quickly recognized the name of the main base and ran towards it jumping soon to be followed by the others as they continued their expedition to Kamonomiya.

* * *

Momomiya City/Kamonomiya...

The two leaders of the group descended the stone staircase hand in hand wondering if the never ending tunnels would actually lead them anywhere, they had been walking for what felt like hours

Rounding another corner they saw a light coming from the end of the tunnel, they both smiled in accomplishment neither of them anxious about facing whatever lay past the tunnel they were in.

With confidence they both ran to the end of the tunnel pressing themselves against the wall either side of the opening both peering round to see a gigantic cave home to Kamonomiya the largest of all the underground cities.

The city itself stood on a large rock in the middle of the cave with five bridges branching off to five different tunnels that lead to the other four cities, each bridge was guarded and had large gates on either side that could be shut for defence. Each of the bridges were the only way into the city as Kamonomiya itself was floating in the air; falling off one of the bridges would basically be certain death.

In the centre of the study stood a large castle like building that was obviously the centre for all operations, surrounding it stood many apartments that were home to the rebel soldiers, as well as large factories and assembly lines that were building weapons for the Blue Lotus.

Hover-trucks were shipping weapons, food and recruits and and out of the city each going through security checks at each gate of the bridge, it was then that Ichigo and Kisshu realised that this was not going to be as easy as they first thought.

_"How are we going to get past all those guards, and gates, and bridges..." _Ichigo started to ramble on in worry about the bad things that could possibly happen as Kisshu just stared at her.

He rested his hands on her shoulders which made her look up and meet his eyes, _"Calm down Koneko-Chan, this will be a piece of cake." _he winked at her as she calmed down.

_"Okay then , what are we going to do?" _she questioned him resting her hands on her hips and cocking an eyebrow.

He fought his brain to keep his concentration on their mission not how cute she looked standing like that and Ichigo noticed so she rolled her eyes and turned to face the city again, _"Could you not just teleport us in?" _she asked him.

_"No silly kitty, they have a teleport wall."_ he teased as he patted her head to which she growled at him a batted his hand away.

_"Okay then, can you think of anything better?" _she questioned him.

At this his smirk was wiped off of his face,_ "didn't think so." _she said in a 'matter of fact' way.

_"Is there any way that we can take the wall down?" _she thought out loud.

He was about to retort with another cocky comment but he realised that she was right, _"Yes, of course, the main panel will be in the gate house." _he replied as if it should have been obvious, Ichigo smiled to herself at knowing that she had been right.

_"Good, so now all we have to do is break into the gate house, take out a couple of guards, deactivate the teleport wall and we'll be good to go." _at the end of her sentence she sound considerably less enthusiastic.

Kisshu laughed at the cute face she was pulling, _"Come on." _he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the opening as the started to run down the path towards the first gate, _"If we can take them out fast enough they won't be able to alert any of the other guards." _he told her as he pulled out his sai's, following suit Ichigo readied to attack though had not called out for her strawberry bell yet.

They were heading straight for the gate house and it didn't take long for eight guards to come flooding out to block there path, two guards ran forward to attack Ichigo as she seemed most vulnerable and one went for Kisshu not realising who he was.

With a quick slash of his sai's Kisshu had the guard who had attack him rolling on the ground in pain clinging to his arm which now sported a great gash running down the length of it,

Ichigo had stood looking innocent and easy to attack with a scared looking expression on her face while the guards ran at her, up until the last minute when she lifted her arms in front of her, which had previously been behind her back, and sent the guards a quick wink before he levitated them up off the ground and threw them into the cave walls behind her.

She turned back to face the other five guards hands on her hips with a smirk who looked at her with shocked expressions while Kisshu stared at her proudly remembering just how well she could fight.

The five guards ran at them getting closer to the pair as Kisshu and Ichigo stood next to each other with their weapons out looking calm and relaxed about the whole situation.

The guards all ran at the same time closing in on the two as they began to fight back knocking the guards over, flying them into the walls, the gate and some even off the side of the bridge.

During their small battle the gate of the bridge opened up and another 15 guards came running onto the pathway to join the fight, Ichigo and Kisshu noted this and started jumping over the guards as they fought trying to make it to the gate house before any more could be sent for.

Ichigo was fighting with a guard who was swinging a sword at her that she would block with her strawberry bell each time sending small electric shocks through the guard's sword into his body.

From behind her she did not notice another guard who had raised his axe about to strike her with it but Kisshu had and after quickly stabbing the guard he was fighting with in the shoulder he flew through the air with lighting speed towards Ichigo yelling her name as she spun around to notice them man with the axe; she was frozen stiff with fright so he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up into the air away from the guard with the axe.

She gasped in shock but relaxed as she felt the power surge through her body realizing it was Kisshu, the guards looked up at them in fury shouting and cursing at them, _"Are you okay?" _Kisshu whispered to Ichigo.

_"Yes I'm fine, thank you, but this is getting out of hand." _she told him as he agreed.

_"Do you think we should give them a little surprise?" _he whispered into her neck as she giggled realising what he meant.

_"Oh let's, it will be so much fun to so their faces." _she teased as Kisshu flew them down onto the pathway standing just in front of the gate blocking the 12 guards' path back into the city.

They began to charge at the two who joined their hands and closed their eyes with their heads bowed, as they heard the guards grow closer they snapped the heads up opening their eyes, which had the others colour in them as well, and raised a hand each shooting bolts of pink and green lighting towards the group who yelled out in fright as they were sent tumbling through the air.

Kisshu and Ichigo had not actually aimed for any of them, they had just targeted the pathway which was now crumbling away before their eyes cutting off the guards from making back into the city.

The two leaders smiled at their work and causally strut into the gate house to deactivate the teleportation wall, Kisshu walked up to a large ball on a stone pedestal and began to tap different spots of the orb.

A translucent screen appeared before both of them as he began to take to the teleportation wall, Ichigo watched in awe as he used the complicated looking orb with ease and within minutes he had take the wall down.

He turned to face her looking proud of himself enjoying the look she was giving him, _"All done, and I took down any S.O.S signals in the system that had been sent from the other cities."_

Ichigo nodded at him but then thought out loud, _"Why would you need to take down any S.O.S signals?"_

_"Well it seems that the others have made quite an entrance as each city has reports of attack and intense damage," _he explained walking over to her and grabbing her by the waist pulling her closer to him so that they could teleport, _"seems we've made the least destruction." _he winked at her.

_"Well we'll have to change that then won't we?" _she cocked an eyebrow at him as he smirked and teleported them both into the centre of the city so that they were stood outside of the main base.

* * *

Uttsu/ Kamonomiya...

Katashi, Hiroki -who were carrying the unconscious twins- and the two other guards -who were watching Taruto and Pudding- walked down the long dark tunnel which lead down to Uttsu the main building facility of the rebel base.

They came to the end of a long stair case and turned a corner to come to a large cave full of machinery each with its own job, wood was being brought down from the surface and chopped to be sent out to the different underground cities, rebels were forging tools out of metal that would be used to build structures as well as crafting sheets of metal to be sent to Kamonomiya where they would be made into weapons.

Taruto and Pudding stared in shock at the sight before them, it was horrific, what could they be preparing for that would create the need for all of these materials.

They passed through all the activity with their heads hung low as they were pushed along my the two rebels behind them, Rina and Ruri were still unconscious so did not witness any of the events taking place or the stares they were getting from the rebels who recognized them as the Ikisatashi twins immediately, nobody could understand why they were being carried with such care by Katashi and Hiroki though.

Normally they would have been slung onto a guards shoulder and roughly been escorted to a cell or wherever they were destined to be taken, not carried bridal style so that no further harm could come to them.

The strange group moved through the crowds quickly in silence and came to the other end of the cave were they entered another tunnel which lead to a small room with four portholes each labelled with a city name; they all jumped into the middle port hole which would take them to Kamonomiya where the captives would be questioned.

* * *

Kamonomiya...

Mint, Akio, Takumi and Zakuro all stepped out of the port hole to find themselves in a enormous cave stood on on side of a bridge that would lead them to the city of Kamonomiya, they could see a gate at the end of the bridge and began wondering how they would pass through it unseen.

_"How are we going to get passed the gate?" _Akio asked everyone.

_"We'll figure that out when we get their lets just cross over this bridge before someone sees us." _Takumi instructed as he ran forward followed by the other three, they were all so concentrated on passing through their gate thought that they did not notice a certain green haired alien and pink Mew running along the bridge next to theirs.

They all hid in the shadows of the tall wooden gate a scanned the surrounding area, the noticed a door on one of the stone walls surrounding the city and crept over to it.

They checked for any guards before Takumi kicked the door down and they all ran inside the gate house, inside they found two highly confused guards sat at a table playing a game of cards -well before they had been interrupted.

They noticed Zakuro's whip and tried to stand up and grab their weapons that were leaning against the far wall but Zakuro moved faster wrapping her whio around their ankles pulling them backwards and slamming them against the wall behind them knocking them out.

_"Well that was easy enough." _Mint pointed out.

Zakuro and Takumi ran over to an orb placed upon a stone pedestal and Takumi began to press different spots on the orb, he figured out the codes with ease and opened the gate.

As the large gates creaked open the four walked out of the gate house and onto the bridge ready to run into the city and try and break into the main base, only to hear shouting and yelling coming from the next bridge over.

They watched in confusion only seeing a group of guards who appeared to be fighting with each other, suddenly two of the guards seemed to fly through the air against their own colliding with the cave walls.

_"Who are they fighting?" _Akio asked.

_"I'm not sure, who ever it is they're strong enough to throw two guards into a wall "_ Zakuro pointed out.

They continued to watch the fight and as the amount of guards decreased they began to see flashed of pink a green through the blue and black rebel uniforms.

_"Wait a second, is that-" _Mint began but cut off as her friends name was yelled and Kisshu and Ichigo appeared in the sky.

_"Kisshu and Ichigo," _Takumi finished for her, _"Yeah I think it is."_

_"Do you think they need help?" _Akio questioned as the pair landed on the bridge opposite of the guards.

Before any of the three could answer though they watched their leaders shoot gigantic bolts of lighting at the bridge and watched it crumble taking a few of the guards with it.

_"No I think they're good." _Mint spoke for all of them, as she turned to walk through the gate.

_"You think they would have tried to make less of a scene." _Zakuro and Takumi spoke together having the same thought.

Mint and Akio turned to look at them with cocked eyebrows, _"It's Kisshu and Ichigo." _they reminded the two older of the group who nodded and sighed.

_"True." _they answered as the four ran along the second bridge and into the city were they ran through dark alleyways trying to make it to the centre of the city to meet everyone else.

* * *

Kamonomiya...

Lettuce and Pai emerged from the porthole still holding the others hand to see the floating city of Kamonomiya with its five bridges branching off leading to different portholes, they were stood at the end of one and saw the gate which they would have to pass.

From the other side of the city they could hear muffled shouts and caught a glimpse of an occasional guard flying through the air, they looked at each other slightly confused but realised who it was when two figures appeared in the air.

_"Of course, Kisshu and Ichigo can't arrive without causing a scene." _Pai sighed as he watched the lighting bolts fly through the air in the distance.

_"At least they a drawing the attention away from the rest of us." _Lettuce pointed out and Pai smiled slightly at how she always saw the best in anyone's actions, he nodded in agreement to which she smiled.

_"So how are we going to get in?" _Lettuce asked noticing the walls and gates.

_"Well they probably have a teleportation lock and after the destruction which just caused in Kokawa I can imagine this gate will be heavily guarded so we have no chance of sneaking in quietly so we might as well take the gate down and then I can teleport us once we are within the city borders." _he suggested, Lettuce agreed with his idea and they ran down the bridge towards the gate.

They almost made it to the gate before any guards appeared and with slight regret Lettuce knocked them of the bridge out of the way with her water attack, the pair stood in front of the gate and combined their attacks breaking down the wooden barricade with ease.

Before they could be attacked further they ran inside and Pai teleported them to the centre of the city were they hid in a dark alleyway to the side of the main base to wait for the rest of the group.

* * *

Kamonomiya...

Naomi, Akari, Ryou and Keiichiro came out of the port hole panting as they had been running to escape the guards in Oinugawara, they looked around the gigantic cave and observed the floating city and all the bridges also noticing the fighting taking place next to them between their leaders and some rebel guards and the loud crash of a gate coming from the other side as Lettuce and Pai broke down the barricade.

_"Well it least we know were not late." _Naomi joked to lighten the mood.

Keiichiro smiled at this comment as Akari giggled at her friend, "_Anyone would think that they were trying to be seen rather than 'sneaking' in." _she added, and at this Ryou also smiled.

The four looked at the large gate before them wondering how they were going to break in as Keiichiro and Ryou had no means of defence , _"Now how do we get past this gate?" _Akari mused.

_"Well we could trick the guards into letting us in" _Naomi suggested as it was the only thing she could think of,

_"How are you going to do that?" _Keiichiro asked but Akari had already caught on to what her friend meant.

"Oh you'll see, it always works." she smiled as two boys s agreed and they all calmly walked across the stone bridge up to the gate house door.

As if they were friend not foe Naomi knocked on the door with Akari behind her while Ryou and Keiichiro hid on each side of the frame so as not to be seen from the inside, she put a flirtatious smile on her face and waited for the guards to answer the door.

Like expected a rebel Cyniclon man opened up the door to see Naomi and Akari stood there looking defenceless, _"Can I help you?" _He questioned in a gruff manner.

_"Well yes, you see, we're lost and we need to get into the city," _Naomi spoke innocently all the wall creeping slightly closer to the guard, she fluttered her eyelashes as she continued, _"and well, no one else would let us in." _she sighed as she trailed a line up his exposed arm lightly with her finger causing him to blush slightly.

Ryou and Keiichiro then realised what the girls had meant and became extremely jealous but fought to keep their calm as they stayed hidden.

Another guard came up behind the first after hearing the conversation and spoke, _"I'm sorry ladies but we can't l-let you in."_ he struggled to stop himself from stutter the last matter after Akari had walked up to him and began to admire his muscles.

_"Of course officer," _she spoke amorously, _"Being so strong and all their is no way we could win against you." _she sighed looking up to his face also batting her eyelashes.

The two guards gulped taking a step back as the girls followed them further into the gate house, _"Well..I..um.." _they stuttered out trying to think of something to say to the two beautiful girls before them.

Akari walked round the officer and wrapped her arms around his neck lightly resting her chin on his shoulder while Naomi moved even closer to the first guard draping her arms around his neck pulling her face up closer to his.

_"But is there aaannythinnng," _she dragged the word out,_ "we could do for you to change your mind." _she inquired innocently.

_"Well I guess you could.." _the guard trailed off thinking of all the things he could ask her to do, he and the other guard were so preoccupied that they did not notice the smirks appear on the girls face as they made their throwing stars appear which they now held to their necks.

_"We could say, show you these?" _Naomi inquired pressing the blade lightly against the first guard neck who gulped realising his vulnerability.

_"We will not let you pass!" _the second guard called out bravely.

_"Is that so?" _Akari teased as she gave him a quick electric shock causing him to whimper in pain.

_"Did you change your mind yet? _Naomi asked sweetly.

The guard sighed in defeat not wanting to loose his life, _"Yes we will let you in."_

_"There's as good boy." _Naomi winked at him as she lead him over to the orb, still holding the blade to his neck, now sweating nervously the guard typed in the pass code and opened the gate.

_"Thank you for your co-operation." _Akari said as she tied both guard up and covered their mouths with tape so that they cold not call for help, the girls then walked over to the door and shut it calling goodbye as they went.

_"All done." _Naomi smiled as she and her friend walked back over to the boys.

"Very impressive." Keiichiro completed trying to hide all signs of jealously where as Ryou was not doing so well as he was red in the face and yo ucould practically see the steam coming from is ears; Akari giggled at this thinking it was cute and grabbed his hand as she lead him across the bridge into the city followed closely by Keiichiro and Naomi.

* * *

Blue Lotus Main Base...

In the city centre four of the five groups that had split up were hidden, looking for signs of the other as well as scanning the area trying to find the best way into the building.

_"Where do you think the others are?" _Ichigo whispered to Kisshu, they were hidden behind a cart full of wood that was sent from Uttsu.

_"I'm not sure, let me just call for Pai." _he told her as he tried to connect with his brother.

~Pai? Pai? Where are you? Are you here?~ he called out and waited for and answer.

~Kisshu, me and Lettuce are hidden in an alleyway to the right of the main base behind a stack of boxes, meet us here as soon as you can.~ he replied.

~On my way~ Kisshu told him and cut the connection.

_"Well?" _Ichigo asked him.

_"I know where he is, come on."_ he held out his hand and she took it teleporting to the alleyway that Pai had described.

_"Pai?" _he whispered.

_"Lettuce?"_ Ichigo quietly called out for her friend.

_"Over here."_ they heard someone reply and they walked towards the voice only to be suddenly grabbed and pulled behind a stack of boxes each being silenced by hand clamped over their mouths.

_"Calm down it's just us."_ Pai reassured them as he and Lettuce let their leaders go.

_"Was that really necessary?"_ Ichigo hissed, she hated being scared.

Pai ignored her comment and carried on with their mission, _"Do you know where the other are?"_

_"No." _Ichigo and Kisshu replied together.

_"Great," _Pai mumbled,_ "Let us just call Takumi and Naomi then we shall worry about the twins in minute."_ he told Kisshu who nodded and did as instructed.

~Hey Naomi? If your in Kamonomiya teleport into the alleyway just to the right of the main base, we are behind a stack of boxes.~ he instructed waiting for an answer.

~Okay~ was all he got before the connection was cut and a few second later Naomi, Akari, Ryou and Keiichiro appeared.

They were pulled behind the boxes and started to plan ways to break into the base while Pai called Takumi, he told him the same thing that he had to Kisshu and soon Takumi, Zakuro, Mint and Akio were their in the alleyway as well.

_"All right has anyone heard from the twins or Taruto?" _Ichigo asked and everyone shook their heads.

_"How odd." _Akari said.

_"What is it?"_ Ryou asked her.

_"I can't make a connection with either of the twins and Taruto is no answering." _she explained.

_"Pudding isn't answering her pendant either." _Mint added after calling Pudding through her own pendant.

_"Do you think they're okay?" _Lettuce asked.

_"I'm not sure, but we must move on and retrieve the Jewel, if they are lost they will call us." _Takumi explained, and though some were slightly reluctant everyone agreed.

_"Okay so how are we breaking into this place?" _Akio asked.

_"Well their is no teleport lock in the front hall of the building so we will teleport into their and find our way to the control centre of the base." _Pai explained as everyone partnered up so that the humans could all be teleported.

_"Ready?" _Ichigo and Kisshu asked.

_"Ready." _Everyone replied as they all teleported into the front hall of the buildings.

They appeared in a large room decorated in cream with marble floors and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, it the room were many rebels who gasped at the sudden intrusion but before they could do anything they were all lifted into the air and pinned against the walls against there own will thanks to Kisshu and Ichigo's new found powers.

Pai and Takumi strode up to the front desk where a Cyniclon woman sat looking rather terrified, _"Where would we find the leader of this operation." _Takumi asked in a civilised manner as if they had not just pinned every other person in the room to the walls.

_"Umm..in the..g-great..h-hall." _The woman stuttered out pointing to a set of double doors to the left of the room, _"It's..j-just down..t-t-that..co-oridor." _Pai and Takumi nodded their thanks as the group followed them through the doors and after they had put a teleportation lock on the corridor and great hall Ichigo and Kisshu returned everyone to the ground.

The group looked down the dark tunnel they were in which was only lit my candle light and spotted another set of double doors; they all sprinted to the other and of the corridor and stopped before the doors with Ichigo and Kisshu standing in front.

They turned to the others to make sure they were ready and when they were sure they burst open the doors and the group ran into the room.

They were now stood in a large room with deep blue walls and dark-wood floors, their were no windows lighting the room and the only light sources were the candles and grand fire place on one side of the room.

There were two other doors leading out of the room and at the other side of the hall was a large throne made of oak and deep blue fabric stitched with gold thread.

But the thing that they had come for was displayed in the middle of the room, floating on a pedestal was the amethyst that the rebels had stolen unguarded and theirs for the taking; but this all seemed to easy.

So they all just stood there in wait, ready for an attack of hundreds of rebel soldiers but all they saw were three figures appear in the shadows of the room.

_"Well done." one of them sneered, "I must say you have done a wonderful job breaking into our base." _Hotaru stepped into the light with a menacing look on his face.

To his side another figure spoke,_"But unfortunately you slipped up along the way." _Myou floated into the light his arms crossed leaning against the throne.

_"I don't know if you've noticed but you seem to be missing something, someone may be?" _the third figure floated into the light crossing his legs sitting in the air, Kurai smirked showing off one fang.

Ichigo hissed at them, _"What do you mean?"_

Myou laughed at her feeble attempt to look menacing only finding it cute,_ "Why don't we just show you doll face." _he winked at her and snapped his fingers and one of the doors opened.

Out of it came four guards each holding a captive whom they shoved to the centre of the room, everyone gasped as they saw who it was and the prisoners tried to run to their friends but were knocked back as a circle of red lasers that suddenly surrounded them.

Ruri, Rina, Pudding and Taruto looked around themselves hopelessly and then up to their friends, they were trapped.

* * *

**Phew, I finally wrote it, that took so long. Again I'm really sorry about the long wait but I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review/favourite/follow :D Until next time, bye. (Sorry for any mistakes I have made, but the chapter is really long so I probably didn't catch all of the errors.**


	28. Rescues and Recoveries

**I know, I've done it again and I feel terrible, why oh why must it always take me so long to update! Anyway thank you to all those who have been supporting this story so far and are now reading this after patiently waiting for me to update *Guilty Face*. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't worry it won't be as random as the last few have been with all the scene changes -sorry if that confused anybody but it had to be done, for the sake of the story *tiny person in my head saluting*! I don NOT own TMM or any of the characters but OC's and this story are mine :D.**

* * *

**Chapter 28:~Rescues and Recoveries **

_Ruri, Rina, Pudding and Taruto looked around themselves hopelessly and then up to their friends, they were trapped._

Kisshu looked up and glared at the three alien rebels, _"Let them go, now!" _he sneered.

_"Now why would we do that?" _Myou laughed at his feeble attempt of controlling him.

Kish continued to glare as Ichigo hissed while they all stood grasping their weapons tightly preparing to attack the infuriating aliens stood before them, Myou snickered and floated towards the cage to look at their captives.

A moth in the room came a floated down to him landing on his hand,

_"I don't no what you're all afraid of, they are only surrounded by some lights, what could possibly be dangerous," _

He smirked as he blew lightly on the moth ushering it to fly to the red lights and as it came into contact with them, the moth was electrocuted and turned into nothing more than a pile of ash.

_"Oh yes, that's what your afraid of." _he smiled with crazed glee as he floated over to the Jewel floating on the pedestal.

_"But then again, why not leave your friends here? Take the Jewel? It's unguarded and easy to take." _he was purposely trying to mess with their heads but the group stood strong, they would save their friends over anything.

He studied their faces and saw no sight of doubt of defeat and he sighed hanging his head, _"have it your way then." _as he snapped his head up once again he summoned his sword and about 200 guards flooded into the room from the three doors surrounding the group immediately.

The white-haired alien smirked as he saw panic flash onto his enemies faces but it only lasted momentarily as they all prepared to fight.

Ichigo and Kisshu stood back to back fighting off the guards, Ichigo managed to take out 5 rebels at a time with her attack while Kisshu fought with his sais and protected her from harm as she prepared to attack, the were the perfect fighting pair.

Lettuce and Pai were stood together combining their attacks to send shoots of water at the guards knocking them down and electrocuting them, while Mint and Akio floated above the crowd shooting guards down with their arrows.

Zakuro and Takumi were fighting together taking the guards down with ease, Naomi and Akari were having the most problems out of the group though as they had to protect Ryou and Keiichiro as well as themselves but they did the best they could.

Unfortunately though this lead to them also being captured as more red lights appeared encircling the four while the girls glared at the guards who they had fought.

Taruto, Pudding and the twins stood in their cage with their weapons out ready even though they were being watched by Katashi and Hiroki, _"How could you do this." _Ruri hissed directing it mainly at Katashi who flinched at her harsh tone, he hated making her mad.

Next to be captured were Mint and Akio, as the guards threw chains into the air which wrapped around their ankles and brought them plummeting to the ground and they were surrounded by the red lights.

Zakuro was fighting with a guard and she managed to take his weapon from him and as she raised her arm to take another strike at him another guard leapt into the air and knocked her whip from her hand.

She winced in and as she turned to face the guard whom had kicked her she saw Takumi being knocked to the ground after a blow to the back from the handle of an axe, his body was surrounded by the red lights of the cages as he struggled to stand up again.

This made Zakuro furious as she continued to fight with all her anger.

The rebels attacking Pai and Lettuce had started to learn how to dodge the arms of water and judge where they would be moved as Pai and Lettuce followed a pattern using their logical minds.

This meant that the rebels could fly at the pair and cause them to falter their attacks, eventually it became impossible for them to continue with this method as there were far to many rebels flying in their direction.

A guard managed to slam into Lettuce's arm making her stumble backwards and further away from Pai, the other rebels came at her with more force seeing as she was now weaker which distracted Pai as he came to help her.

This was their downfall as they had become vulnerable and while they struggled to get closer to the other they were put in chains and also restricted by the red lights.

Lettuce looked around in horror at the sight before them, how could the rebels own such ways of confining a person, apparently Pai had been thinking the same thing as he studied the red lights intently.

His gaze travelled to the end of the beam where it met the floor and noticed faint red lines that trailed along the ground, he followed their path with his gaze which came to rest on the podium where the Jewel was kept.

He and Lettuce both gasped in realisation looking at each other in shock.

The group forces were becoming weakened as the rebel's carried on strong, they were almost all caught.

Ichigo and Kisshu were stuck in the middle of the fight still fighting by hand, neither had used any of their stronger attacks waiting for the last-minute to do so, as to keep it a surprise which would hopefully be the end of the rebels but from the outcome of the battle so far this theory was seeming impossible.

Ichigo watched as her friends were captured one by one as she continue to fight against the rebels, Myou was lounging in the corner becoming increasingly bored by the battle watching his favourite Pink haired Mew fight for her friends.

~How cute, she actually thinks she can save them~ he thought as he decided to go and play with her.

He floated over the battle towards her and Kisshu carefully avoiding the attacks of the remaining fighters, he came to a stop once he floated above her.

_"Hey there kitty!"_ He cooed down as she groaned while Kisshu could already feel himself become angered.

_"What.._" She spat as she punched a guard in the face knocking him to the floor, " do you want?"

Myou snickered and flew closer to her, now hovering a couple of feet in front of her he continued, "I just came to see you."

"Well I don't want to see you." she snarled as she turned around to block an attack leaving Myou facing a glaring Kisshu.

_"Ikisatashi._" He scowled.

_"Nakamura._" Kisshu spoke back in the same tone.

Myou flew at him with his weapon and Kisshu brought up his said to block the blow, they continued to duel as to other rebel came near the two while they continued to pursue Ichigo.

Ichigo noticed how still Kisshu was and turned tone check in him but as she did a rebel came up behind her a grabbed her by the throat holding her up in the air kicking and thrashing about.

_"K-k-ii-s-s-h"_ she tried to call out while gasping for breath.

The green haired alien heard her soft voice through all the chaos as he always did and swung his sai at Myou slashing him in the arm, as the white-haired alien grabbed his injured limb Kisshu brought his legs up and kicked Myou in the stomach propelling them both backwards.

As he sailed through the air he brought his sais above his head and spun his body around so he could see his target and he stabbed the guard who was strangling Ichigo in the stomach.

The guard dropped the Mew as he fell to the floor and she collapsed into Kisshu's arms, though they were not safe.

They looked up from behind them to see Myou cackling as he trapped them both in the red lights knowing that this would be their weakness; each other.

Everyone but Zakuro had been captured and she was still fighting desperately though the guards were becoming overwhelming and as they finally grabbed hold of her arms they held her still as Hotaru walked up to her.

He circled her body looking her up and down glaring at her with cold eyes, this angered Takumi especially since he could not do anything to help her.

_"So you're the Mew who thinks this Jewel belongs to you?" _Hotaru questioned as she just glared at him in response making him chuckle.

He looked her in the eye once more and sighed, before turning around and heading back over to the Jewel to stand before it and watch it, from this action Zakuro felt as if he was looking down on her and this had been just enough to send her over the edge.

She mustered all her strength and swung her body round lifting her leg up and kicking the four guards who restricted her in the face, as she did so she grabbed her whip from one of the rebels and came to a stop facing Hotaru once more.

The alien who had been approaching the Jewel had heard the commotion and turned to see a very angry-looking Zakuro stood with her whip ready to fight him.

_"The Jewel..the beams are powered by the Jewel." _Lettuce whispered into her pendant hoping Zakuro would receive her message, the purple haired Mew's ear twitched slightly at the sound of Lettuce's voice as she listened to her words though she did not let it show in her face.

Hotaru's face twisted into a crazed smile at the purple Mew's attempts to defeat him as he brought out his weapon in a teasing manner showing that he was also ready to fight.

He inched slightly closer to her with his sword before he ran at her preparing to strike her down, she only just managed to dodge his blade as she had been slightly surprised by his change in pace but it would not throw her off.

As the alien continued his running for a few feet she swung her whip at the last moment while she turned and it wrapped around his ankle, he fell to the ground when she pulled on it before it released him and coiled up again.

He turned his head holding himself up of the ground with his hands glaring at Zakuro, his face was now covered in small scratches -some that were bleeding- as he had skidded across the floor, how dare she embarrass him like that, he jumped back up and charged at the girl again who prepared to step out of the way once again.

But as she did so he changed his direction and caught her hip with the end of his blade lightly -to his disappointment- leaving a thin cut on her skin, she hissed in pain and jumped away from him gripping her whip tightly.

She scanned her surrounding looking for some way to get a one up on him as the were both evenly matched and this could continue forever, her gaze landed on her amethyst floating on the podium as she remember Lettuce's and she decided on what she must do.

She slowly walked towards Hotaru with her arms hanging by her sides open for attack and Hotaru grinned triumphantly as he ran at her once again, but this time Zakuro did not move she sent her whip towards him wrapping the purple rope around his body pinning his arms to his side causing him to bow down in front of her.

She picked up her pace and ran towards him jumping on his back as he tried to stand back up and propelled her self across the hall above the guard's heads, she landed just behind the Jewel crouched down with one leg outstretched to the side as she slowly stood up straight once more with a small smirk on her face.

Hotaru spun his head still crouched to the ground although he was no longer tied up watching her in horror as Myou and Kurai desperately flew towards the Jewel in an attempt to stop her but they were too late as she reached out her hand and touched the Jewel.

A bright purple light shot up from the ground stretching up to the ceiling which surrounded Zakuro and the Jewel, the light sent Myou and Kurai tumbling backwards towards Hotaru as they slammed into it uncontrollably after it appeared.

All eyes were on Zakuro as the faint outline of her body could be seen lifting into the air while she felt the power from the Jewel flow into her, a string of amethysts lined her boots, shorts and shirt and as she returned to the ground once again the light faded away.

The podium was gone and left stood in the middle of the room was Zakuro gripping her whip with her head hung, she slowly lifter her head and as she opened her eyes everyone noticed the faint purple glow in them.

The cages disappeared as they had been powered by the Jewel and the rest of Zakuro's friends began to attack the unsuspecting guards, about half of the guards left charged towards Zakuro and she knocked them all out with one swing of her whip which grew in length as it took out the crowd of rebels.

This left about 50 guards to fight and they could see that they were beaten so without order from Hotaru, Myou or Kurai they all teleported away leaving their three leader in the middle of the room surrounded by the Mews and Ikisatashi's and Katashi and Hiroki stood by the wall looking worried.

The three looked up showing slight signs of fear scanning everyone's faces, Hotaru was the first to make a move jumping up to attack Zakuro once again who blocked all of his attacks easily.

Kurai was attempting to fight Taruto and Pudding -who had joined in- while yelling at Katashi and Hiroki to help them, the two guards in question ran towards the group and had to choice of who they would fight as Ruri and Rina flew at them screaming in fury before the girls began attacking them again.

This left Myou looking pretty helpless against the rest of the group; he looked up noticing Takumi swinging his sword around while Mint and Akio pulled their bows tight with arrows, Lettuce and Pai were ready with their weapons while Ryou and Keiichiro stood with planks of wood banging them against their palms trying to look menacing.

Naomi and Akari were playing with their stars throwing them into the air then catching them once more while glaring at Myou, in the middle of the group Kisshu stood swinging his sais around carelessly while stood next to Ichigo who glared down at the alien with her hands on her hips holding her strawberry bell.

Myou tried to smile innocently and went to speak to try to reason with them but as he did Naomi and Akari quickly threw their stars at him purposely missing but landing close to him all the same, he gulped looking Ichigo in the eye.

_"Don't even." _she hissed with gold in her pink eyes.

As they were about to unleash all hell on Myou they heard a crash coming from the other side and watch Hotaru emerge from a cloud of dust holding a knife to Zakuro's neck, Myou and Kurai smirking thinking that they were winning again but their expression sound faltered.

As Zakuro had elbowed Hotaru in the face stomach and turned around and punched him knocking him out with a black eye and a bloody nose, she turned around to face the group once more while dusting off her hands.

By this point Hiroki and Katashi were stood surrendering to Rina and Ruri as they both held them by their collars ready to punch them once again, but had been interrupted by the crash.

With all sign of hope lost Kurai and Myou teleported away before the could be captured leaving Ichigo screaming curses at the spot were Myou had been.

The group all walked over to Ruri and Rina who both still held Katashi and Hiroki and they all studied the two guards,

_"Who are these two guards."_ Pai questioned his sisters his gaze never leaving the two rebels.

_"No one important."_ the twins hissed with hatred.

_"Still should we take them back for questioning?" _Akari suggested.

_"Yes I think that would be a good idea." _Kisshu agreed.

_"Okay then, lets get out of here before any more rebels come." _Ichigo said as the group teleported out with their captives.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope it wasn't to short for you, I should be getting back to normal updating soon I've just been really busy lately. Please review/follow/favourite :D Thanks for reading.**


End file.
